<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathless by Apparrio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416671">Breathless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparrio/pseuds/Apparrio'>Apparrio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bondage, Choking, Degrading kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Miscarriage, Smut, Spanking, Torture, Violence, orgasm denial/edging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparrio/pseuds/Apparrio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After solving a rough case, all you want is to go home and forget the past few days. Only instead, you wind up at a local bar with your Senior Agent, David Rossi. After a night filled with passion and need, you start to find yourself gravitating toward him, as you both choose to spend your nights in each other's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Rossi/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good night <em> piccolo. </em>" </p><p>
  <em> Little one. </em>
</p><p>Upon hearing that ridiculous name, you instinctually roll your eyes. "Bye Rossi." You can hear him chuckling as you slide into the driver's seat of your car, eager to get home and sleep. </p><p>It had been a rough case, one that ended with you pulling the trigger. Taking a life is never easy, though you've since learnt how to deal with it afterwards, you try to leave that option for Morgan or Rossi. But as you drive home, you can't help but wonder if there was another way out, that maybe if you had arrived at the house earlier, the victim would be alive and the unsub sent to prison, not buried with a bullet between his eyes. </p><p>Letting out an exasperated sigh, you push the last few days to the back of your mind, reminding yourself that it's over, so there's no point in dwelling. Pulling into the driveway of your home, you notice another car parked in your spot, one you're not familiar with. Frowning, you stop parallel with the gutter, leaving enough space for other cars to drive past. </p><p>You didn't have enough time to message your husband to let him know you were on your way home, having fallen asleep on the plane, so maybe he has a friend over. Unlocking the front door, your blood runs cold at the feminine squeals that echo from your room. </p><p><em> That son of a bitch</em>. </p><p>Marching down the hall with your body burning with rage, you reach the closed door, slamming it open. "What the fuck!" </p><p>"Honey, what are you doing home?" Your husband panics, removing himself from the girl and covering them with the bed cover. </p><p>You raise your eyebrows in surprise, the murderous glint in your eyes alerting your husband of his poor choice of words. "What am I doing home? Are you fucking serious!" </p><p>"I can explain." </p><p>You shake your head, letting out a laugh at his pathetic attempt to try and cover his ass. "You can shove your explanation up your ass, we're done." </p><p>Slipping the ring off your ringer, you let it drop to the floor, before spinning on your heels and striding out of your home and into your car. It's not until you start driving, that the first tear slides down your cheek.</p><p>As much as your heartaches and the betrayal gnaws at you, this was bound to happen sooner or later. You love your husband, but for the past year, your relationship has changed. Constant fights, always about your work and this sudden delusion that your husband conjured, that made every man a threat to him because you glanced at them for too long, distant nights and lies, it was only a matter of time before one of you snapped. </p><p>Suddenly you find yourself parked out the front of a bar. Somewhere during your aimless driving, you've ended up across town. Brushing the tears away, you attempt to make yourself presentable, releasing a deep breath before exiting your car and making your way inside. </p><p>Drinking's never been your solution for problems, but tonight, it's going to help pass the time. With it being a weekday, there's barely anyone inside, allowing you to secure a booth. A waiter approaches, taking your order and promising to return with your drink. Flashing a thankful smile, you slump against the seat, listening to jazz music. </p><p>You don't notice the familiar brown eyes watching you intently from across the room. He's curious as to why you're here, especially with the crestfallen look on your face. Excusing himself from his company, Rossi walks over to you. </p><p>"<em> Piccolo, </em> what are you doing here?" Hearing his voice surprises you, as you were hoping you wouldn't run into anyone. </p><p>"Drowning my sorrows, what does it look like." You mutter, bringing the glass to your lips and downing the liquid. You don't mean to come off harsh, but you really wanted to be left alone. </p><p>He frowns, glancing back at his previous seat to find his company gone. As you reach for your second glass, Rossi grabs it. "Look at me." When you refuse to meet his eyes, he sits close, tentatively cupping your chin and forcing you to look at him. </p><p>His lips part as he takes in your stained cheeks and light pink rimmed eyes. "Y/N, what happened?" </p><p>Normally you tend to keep your private life, private, but something about Rossi has always made you trust him. He makes you feel safe, and sometimes you find yourself blurting out everything. </p><p>"I walked in on my husband balls deep in someone that wasn't his wife." </p><p>His jaw tenses, his hand moving to cup the side of your head as his thumb wipes a stray tear. "I always said he wasn't good for you, <em> piccolo</em>. You deserve someone better, who treats you right and would never dream of hurting you." </p><p>"That's the thing, Rossi, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I knew this was going to end, the day-" You cut off, your mind drifting to last year when you received the news. Rossi stays silent, patiently waiting for you to continue. "You remember that Denver case, where I got stabbed?" </p><p>"What's that got to do with your marriage?" </p><p>"I was pregnant, and where the unsub stabbed me, it killed my baby and the damage done to my uterus, I can't have kids." </p><p>Rossi stares at you in disbelief. "Y/N, I am so sorry." </p><p>You pull away from his touch, leaning over him to grab the glass and bring it to your lips. His hand falls from your cheek, to rest on your thigh, his thumb rubbing in a comforting circle. The room feels hot, your body pulsing with heat as you turn to look at the Senior Agent. Really look at him. </p><p>The way his usually dark eyes melt into mud chocolate under the lighting, and how they hold the key to his emotions. His dark hair is naturally brunette, but he dyes it to hide the greys that are starting to come through. </p><p>You're not sure if its the alcohol influencing your thoughts, but the way his hand sets your body on fire, just from the simplest touch, like now, makes you wonder what they could feel like, roaming down the side of your body, or even being used to bring you to an orgasm. Sure, you've always found Rossi to be attractive, especially with his charming ways and his experience in the BAU making him a renowned profiler. </p><p>Not to mention, the way he calls you <em> piccolo</em>. You know it's not because you're younger than him, but for how little you are in comparison to him and the other profilers on your team. You pretend it annoys you, using the 'it's not my fault my mother's a short ass,' to defend yourself, but in reality, you love it. </p><p>If you weren't so loyal to your ex-husband, you would have made a move years ago. Maybe that can change. </p><p>He seems to be studying you, trying to profile what's going on in your mind as you stare at him. Something urges you forward, your hand snaking around his neck as you bring your lips to his. At first, he doesn't respond, stunned by your actions, but then he does. </p><p>The hand on your thigh tightens, his fingers digging into your pants whilst his other hand tangles in your hair, pulling you closer to deepen the kiss. You can taste the alcohol on his breath, from before you arrived at the bar. You can feel your lungs beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen, making you reluctantly pull away. </p><p>You try to catch your breath, his forehead resting on yours. "Let's get out of here." </p><p>Stepping through the front door of Rossi's <em> mansion</em>, you can't help but look around in awe. This is far bigger than your place, especially with the number of expensive artworks and decor. You feel Rossi behind you, his breath on your neck as his hands settle on your waist. </p><p>Your breath hitches from his lips brushing against your collarbone, his hands bunching your shirt and pulling it out from under your pants. You lean into him, as one of his hands slide across your stomach, snaking under the waistband of your pants. </p><p>"Tell me you want this." </p><p>His lips ghost along your ear, his voice sending a shiver down your spine. "Fuck me, David." You manage to find your voice, the feeling of his fingertips ghosting under your panties rendering you almost speechless.</p><p>He retracts his hand, using it to spin you around and pin you against his front door. You gasp at the rough contact, not expecting that. Looking up at him, you realise your choice of words have set off a primal instinct in him, as his eyes darken and the usually gentle, comforting David Rossi turns into something completely opposite. </p><p>Instantly his lips are on yours, his tongue invading your mouth as you feel your shirt tear open. <em> There goes a perfectly nice shirt</em>. His hands move to your breasts, cupping them through the lace material of your bra. Leaning your head against the door, you let out a moan as he tweaks your nipples, his mouth travelling down to your jaw. </p><p>You clench your thighs together, the feeling of his fingers on your nipples sending a pooling sensation to your core. His hands move down, skimming your stomach before settling on your pants. Without a moment's hesitation, he slides them over your hips and lets them gather at your feet. </p><p>"You wore these for him?" You bite your lip at the husky Italian accent, having always been a sucker for it. But now, it sounds ten times sexier. "I'm glad he messed up tonight because now I get to rip these off and fuck you." </p><p>"David." You moan, his finger grazing your clit. </p><p>"Look at you, so wet for me," Rossi murmurs, his fingers travelling down your slit. Your hands tangle themselves through his hair in an attempt to keep yourself upright. </p><p>His finger enters you, pumping you slowly. You can't help but tug at his hair, earning a groan from him. He adds another finger, pumping a little faster as his thumb rubs against your clit, the sensation bringing you to the brink. </p><p>Your hips buck, riding against his hand as you become desperate for a release, your walls clenching around his fingers. "That's it <em> piccolo, </em> ride my hand." Obeying him, you grind against his palm, his fingers pumping faster as he feels you getting close. </p><p>"Cum for me Y/N." And you do, your head leaning back against the door as you moan his name. Your legs feel wobbly, your body tired, and that was just from his fingers. </p><p>Pulling his fingers out, you almost whimper at the loss, until he turns you around and pushes your front up against the door. Biting your lip to stop the whimper as your nipples graze against the timber, you don't realise Rossi's ripped your panties off. </p><p>Hearing his belt unbuckle, you can feel his hard-on, pressing against you as he works to free himself. Feeling his cock rub against your pussy has you instinctually pressing back against him, desperate to have him inside you. </p><p>"Fuck your so tight Y/N." Rossi groans in your ear as he enters you. </p><p>You gasp as he fills you, not prepared for the sudden intrusion. He gives you a moment to adjust, before pulling back and thrusting into you. You clench around him, making Rossi groan. He takes your hands, lacing his fingers through yours as he pins them above your head. </p><p>"David!" You moan, the rough thrusts pushing you deeper into the door, the stimulation of your nipples brushing against the frame sending pleasure waves down to your pussy. Your legs start to become weak, as your pulse around him, the pleasure of an orgasm growing. </p><p>One of Rossi's hands leaves yours and grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back as he places hungry kisses along your neck, his lips leaving a burning trail down to your shoulder as his thrusts become deeper, desperate to make you cum around him. </p><p>"Fuck you feel so good Y/N." Rossi groans, his hips pounding into you. </p><p>You don't know what to say to that, or even know if you can say something. The pleasure of his cock hitting your g-spot makes it hard to form a thought. "David," You pant, trying to tell him you're close. But he already knows, he can feel your walls clenching around him.  </p><p>"Cum for me, be a good girl and cum for me Y/N." He reaches down, rubbing your clit and sending you over the edge and screaming his name. Rossi continues to thrust into you, the sensation of you creaming around him makes him shoot his load, his hips slowing. </p><p>Rossi buries his head in the crook of your neck, his chest heaving against your back. You lean your head onto his shoulder, trying to catch your breath when you feel him pull out, leaving you empty. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Rossi asks, stepping back to pull his pants up. You turn around, nodding your head. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm good." </p><p>He smiles, kneeling down to help you step out of your pants, before standing and hooking his arms behind your shoulders and under your knees, picking you up. Instantly your hands go around his neck, clinging to him as he carries you throughout his house. Entering the bathroom, Rossi gently sets you down, reaching behind you for a cloth. </p><p>You can only watch his movements, exhaustion flooding your body as he warms the cloth up and kneels down again, carefully cleaning you up. Standing, Rossi tosses the cloth and walks over to the bath, turning the water on and adjusting the temperature. You bite your lip, feeling slightly awkward as you watch his backside. </p><p>Turning around, your cheeks heating up as he comes over to you, cupping your chin. "Relax." He murmurs. "I'll go get your go bag from your car and a shirt for you to sleep in. You're welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms or mine." He studies your reaction. </p><p>"Thank you." You smile. Rossi nods, leaning forward to press his lips to your forehead before walking out of the bathroom and leaving you to your privacy. Climbing into the tub, you sigh at the warm water, a chuckle leaving your lips as you realise, <em> I just got fucked by David Rossi. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at your desk, you sip your takeaway beverage and find yourself glancing up at Rossi's office. He wasn't inside, you had slipped out of his bed early to grab your belongings from your house whilst your husband was already at work, allowing you to do so without hassle. Though you found it a little difficult, with your mind constantly replaying the night before.</p><p>One thing that stood out the most, what's going to happen now? Are you both going to pretend it never happened, go back to being work colleagues? Is he going to act differently? Awkard? You bite the lip of your cup, your body heating up just from the thought of him. You've never seen that side of Rossi before, and it's something you definitely want to see again.  </p><p>"Morning Y/N." Emily's voice fills your ears, bring you back to the present. </p><p>"Morning Em, how was your night?" </p><p>She shrugs, drinking her coffee. "Pretty average." You nod, knowing you did not have an average night. "What about you? You look pretty relaxed." </p><p>You instinctively raise your brows, her cheeks tinted a slight rose colour. "I had a pretty good sleep." Funnily enough, you had a really good sleep, crashing the moment your head hit the pillow and an even better awakening, being in Rossi's arms with his face buried into the crook of your neck. </p><p>She narrows her eyes at you, searching you for lies. You smile innocently, looking down to start your report of the last case. "You got laid last night." You hum in response, your eyes flickering up to see her smug expression. "How was it?" </p><p>Normally you would respond with, 'yeah it was good,' but sex with Rossi was better than good. Your husband does not compare. "Different." Emily nods her head for you to continue. "He fucked me from behind, against a door." </p><p>She laughs. "That's a first." </p><p>You avert your eyes back to the file, hoping she can't see through you. Your husband is vanilla, making 'love' to you on a bed, as opposed to Rossi fucking you on his front door. Nothing more is said, as you both quietly work on the reports to hurry home. It's not long till the rest of the team arrive, JJ heading into her office whilst Morgan and Reid sit at their desk. </p><p>"Morning little girl," Morgan says chirpily, amused by your reaction. </p><p>"Should have known." You grumble, the smile falling from your face. "I can't believe you two, always making fun of my height." You pout, remembering the way Rossi called you <em>piccolo</em> last night. Your thighs automatically clench together. </p><p>Morgan chuckles, loving how much a simple name riles you up. "What's everyone doing for the weekend?" Reid asks. </p><p>"Not much." You reply, inwardly groaning at all the shopping you'll have to do for your empty penthouse. </p><p>Feeling your phone vibrate, you pull it out of your pocket and frown at the multiple missed calls and text messages. Your jaw tenses at the caller I.D, reading over the pathetic messages your husband has been sending you. Suddenly his name flashes on your screen, your finger swiping across to reject the call. The moment it goes away, you quickly work on blocking his mobile in the hopes that he'll get the message to fuck off. </p><p>You were hoping to breeze through the day and maybe deal with him later, but now he's turned your attitude sour and the wrong person is going to cop it. "You alright?" Morgan leans forward, sensing your pissed off state. </p><p>"Absolutely dandy." You grit your teeth, forcing a smile. He nods reluctantly, sitting back down and glancing up at you every once in and awhile. Releasing a deep breath, you turn your computer on to begin sorting through the emails when you hear Rossi's voice through the bullpen. </p><p>"Morning." He looks over to everyone before settling on you. </p><p>"Morning." You smile, the irritation slowly dissolving and being replaced by warmth?</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell Y/N, you just slept with the guy and now you're getting all giddy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was good sex... I want more...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you'll get more, considering by that look in his eye, but first, calm down. </em>
</p><p>His eyes glide down your body and come up to meet your eye, sending you a wink before turning on his heel and walking up to his office. Your cheeks flush, your eyes following him up the stairs. <em>He's bold.</em> </p><p>Your mouth turns dry, as you attempt to complete the last of the report. You can't help but occasionally glance up at his office, wishing you were in there with the door locked, the blinds already down. Just as you gain control of yourself and edit the report, your phone pings. Instinctively you tense, but seeing the message, you widen your eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Rossi: I</em>
  <em>f you make me wait one more minute for you, I will spank you.</em>
</p><p>Biting your lip, you quietly stand and walk over to the stairs, feeling your phone vibrate with a new message but you decide to ignore it, considering your opening the door to his office. Closing it behind you, you swallow at the look Rossi gives you from his chair, a brow raise. </p><p>"Took you long enough." </p><p>"Sorry, it's not like I can read your mind." You retort, walking toward his desk. Rossi tilts his head, a surprised look on his face. </p><p>"Lose the attitude or I will bend you over my knee and I do not care if the whole floor can hear you." Rossi slowly stands, taking large steps to round his desk and stand before you. "Do you understand me?" </p><p>A wave of heat crashes over you, your panties soaked as you stare at him. "Yes, I understand." You squeak, surprised you could form a sentence. </p><p>"Good girl," Rossi murmurs, his whole demeanour changing. "You left pretty early this morning, are you alright?" </p><p>Tucking your bottom lip in, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just wanted to get all my things out of the house whilst he's at work. I don't feel like dealing with him right now."</p><p>Rossi's jaw tenses at the mention of your ex-husband. Somehow he's always been right. "I-I feel like I took advantage of you last night."</p><p>"How?" You give him an incredulous look. "Because I had a couple of glasses of alcohol and was a little upset?" He opens his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. "David, I wanted last night to happen. I knew what I was saying when I told you to fuck me."</p><p>The smile he gives you sends a shiver down your spine and straight to your core, his intense eyes never leaving yours as he takes a step forward and backs you up against his desk. You can feel your heart beating against your ribs at the proximity, his chest almost brushing against yours.</p><p>"Come over tonight." Rossi reaches for your hair, brushing it behind your shoulder to expose his marks that litter just above the collar of your shirt. The smirk plastered on his face makes you inwardly roll your eyes, knowing how proud he is of it.</p><p>Swallowing, "I can't, I have to settle into my new place."</p><p>His fingertips glide down your neck, goosebumps exploding in his wake. The room becomes hot, your breath heavy as his hand travels to the front of your neck. "Why don't I come and help you <em>settle in.</em>"</p><p>Your breath hitches, his hand closing around your neck and forcing your head to tilt up at him. You let out a breathless, "I'll send you the address."</p><p>His eyes flicker down to your lips, before looking back up, silently asking permission. Looping your fingers through his belt, you pull him completely against you. Taking that as a yes, Rossi swoops down and presses his lips to yours, in a hungry kiss.</p><p>The slight pressure on your neck disappears, his hands hooking under your thighs and hoisting you onto the edge of his desk. With your hands tangled in his hair, you tug at the ends, earning a groan. Swiping his tongue against your bottom lip, you grant him access, allowing him to deepen the kiss.</p><p>You let out a whimper, feeling his hardened cock brush against your core. Driven by the need for him, you don't really care that your team is just outside, probably curious as to why your in Rossi's office, or the fact that Hotch is in the next room. You just want him.</p><p>Working to undo the buttons to Rossi's shirt, you rake your nails down his chest, smiling at the noise's he makes against your lips.</p><p>"Y/N! I know she's here. Y/N you can't just leave me."</p><p>You both freeze as you register your husband's voice.</p><p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me." You groan.</p><p>Rossi tenses his jaw, stepping back to button his shirt and allow you to get off his desk. "Impeccable timing." He mutters, moving to open the door.</p><p>"Y/N!" Your husband shouts, bringing everyone's attention to you as you step out of Rossi's office.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here? You can't just show up at my work!" You descend the stairs, your body filled with anger and frustration.</p><p>"Maybe you should answer your fucking phone instead of ignoring me like a little bitch."</p><p>"How about we take this outside." You grit, your fist clenched at your side.</p><p>He looks behind you, his eyes landing on Rossi who stands close enough to interfere if he has to. "So that's where you were last night." He laughs. "Fucking the guy you told me not to worry about. Now I know why you ended our marriage so quickly, you were just waiting for the perfect excuse to go running to him."</p><p>Before anyone can react, you step forward and punch him square in the jaw, the force sending him to the ground. "Fuck you!" You shout angrily. "You're the one that was balls deep in some whore!"</p><p>The entire floor falls silent, Rossi wrapping his arms around you to stop you from doing any more damage. "Get him out of here." He calls to the security guards. "<em>Piccolo, </em>calm down." Hearing his voice in your ear soothes the burning rage, only a little bit.</p><p>The team watch as Rossi walks you back into his office, away from the prying eyes and far from your husband. Sitting you down in one of his lounge chairs, Rossi kneels down in front of you. "I can't believe that bastard showed up here."</p><p>You anger begins to decimate at Rossi's touch, as he inspects your bruised knuckles. "He's a narcissist, what do you expect." He mummers, rubbing his thumb over your wrist bone in a soothing manner.</p><p>"I'm sorry he dragged you into it. He had no right to bring you up in front of everyone." </p><p>Glancing up at you, his eyes soften. "You told him not to worry about me?"</p><p>"He heard you call me <em>piccolo</em>, and you instantly became a threat." You chuckle, remembering how ridiculous he sounded, making out Rossi wanted you. How right he was.</p><p>Hearing a knock on the door, both of you look up. "We got a case."</p><p>Walking into the conference room, you feel the teams eyes on you, silently worried and very confused. You can hardly focus on the case that JJ presents, your mind too worked up to relax. You hear Hotch say 'wheels up' and you're the first to stand. "What?" </p><p>"You're not going to explain what just happened?" Hotch raises his brows at you. </p><p>"There's nothing to explain." You shrug, not really wanting to delve into your personal life. </p><p>Morgan scoffs. "Nothing to explain? Little girl, you just knocked your husband on his ass and called him a cheater. I think there is plenty to explain."</p><p>Your jaw tenses, as you look over at everyone and sigh in defeat. You explain what happened, minus the part where you go home with Rossi, or even that you went to a bar. You switch that out saying you went to a hotel. Emily narrows her eyes at you, knowing your lying but stays quiet until everyone leaves the room. </p><p>"Just crashed at a hotel?" </p><p>"No, I went to a bar and hooked up with this guy and ended up staying at his place." You tell her quietly, in case anyone hears. "They didn't need to know that part." </p><p>Emily shakes her head in amusement, walking beside you to the elevator. "So what was he talking about with Rossi?" She asks.</p><p>"He's a very insecure man who is threatened by David Rossi." You smirk. And so he should be. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping out of the elevator into your penthouse, you drop the bags on the kitchen table before crossing the living room and sliding the balcony curtains open. Your eyes close upon feeling the warm rays of sunlight land on your face, the golden hue highlighting your features.</p><p>After spending the most of your Saturday rearranging the place to feel like home and buying whatever else you need, you can finally sip your takeaway beverage and enjoy the last of the daylight.</p><p>Deciding to put on your favourite music, you mouth the lyrics as you move over to the balcony, sliding the door open to welcome the fresh air. Once again, you find your thoughts occupied by a  dark-haired Italian. Over the last couple of days, the case took up your energy and left you exhausted by the end come sundown, leaving you to crash in your room the moment your head hit the pillow.</p><p>It was slowly becoming torturous, the subtle glances and delicate touches. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, constantly resting on your thigh as the team sat down for food or to regroup, pressed against your lower back as the two of you entered a crime scene and as he walked you to your room.</p><p>Almost as though he's staking his claim.</p><p>Reminding you that he's going to pick up from where you left off in his office.</p><p>Sipping the last of your beverage, the sound of the elevator hitting the top floor catches your attention. You tense, not expecting anyone and knowing your gun is on the other side of the room if you need it. The doors slide open, revealing a familiar Italian man. </p><p>"David." You frown. You weren't expecting him. </p><p>Your eyes rake him, taking in the dark quarter-zip pullover and jeans. It's casual, yet it makes him look undeniably sexy. Even more so when you notice the takeaway food. "Hope you're hungry." He smirks.</p><p>"Starving."</p><p>Rossi glances around, his eyebrows raising at the expensive decor. Crossing the living room, you take the takeaway bag and head into the dining room, placing the containers on the table. Your breath hitches at the hand placed on your back. Angling your head slightly, you feel his breath on your ear, "You should dress like this more often."</p><p>Raising a brow, you turn to face him, your body instantly heating up at the proximity. "Yeah, cuz it's such a practical outfit to go chasing unsub's in." You muse, imagining yourself running in a pair of knee-high stilettos and skirt.</p><p>"I meant outside work." Rossi's hand reaches up to brush a strand of hair behind your ear, his eyes filled with hunger. "Whatever you do, don't wear this to work."</p><p>Mischief glints your eyes. "What if I want to."</p><p>Sensing your taunt, Rossi leans in, his face so close you can feel his breath. "Then it'll take all my self-restraint to not bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard that everyone hears you screaming my name."</p><p>Your lips part, every fibre of your being exploding into fireworks as you comprehend his words. Goosebumps erupt along your skin in response to his fingers pressing against the sides of your neck, pulling you into him. "And trust me <em>piccolo, </em>when it comes to you I have no self-restraint."</p><p>His lips teasingly brush against yours, jerking back as you try to close the gap. Frustration picks at you, especially as his eyes crinkle at your desperation.</p><p>"We better eat before it gets cold." Rossi refers to the food behind you.</p><p>Losing your appetite, "Fuck the food. I need you now."</p><p>The pressure on your neck intensifies, the gears in his head turning as he decides whether or not he should give you what you want.</p><p>Much like you did in his office, you yank Rossi even closer by his belt loops, hoping that he'll stop the teasing. He smirks down at you, before finally pulling you up to him in a bruising kiss. It's dominating, his mouth devouring yours as he keeps you pinned between the table and him.</p><p>The hand on your neck leaves, his fingers skimming your arms and hooking under your thighs to hoist you onto the table. You gasp at the cold surface coming into contact with your ass, Rossi having bunched your skirt at your waist. Not once does his mouth leave yours.</p><p>"Look at you, soaking wet and I've barely touched you." Rossi tugs at your bottom lip, his hand cupping your pussy through your panties.</p><p>You whimper at the contact, rolling your hips as he pulls your panties down. Dragging your lip between your teeth in desperation, you keep your eyes locked with Rossi's, watching him drop to his knees.</p><p>Letting out a strangled moan, your hand tangles itself through Rossi's hair, driving him even closer as his tongue expertly licks at your clit. His hands snake up your thighs, his finger's digging into you as he holds your legs open and devours you.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" You use your other hand to brace yourself on the table, the pleasure of his tongue working up your slit and sucking on your clit making your legs begin to tremble. With the feeling of your climax building, Rossi nips at your clit, sending you over the edge.</p><p>He stands up, the hairs of his goatee glistening with your juices and a triumphant smirk on his lips. "Tell me what you want." His voice low but dominating, sending shock waves to your pussy.</p><p>"You."</p><p>"I'm right here."</p><p>"I want you... inside me right now." You pant, reaching for his belt. "I want you to fuck me."</p><p>Instantly his lips meet yours, his tongue invading your mouth as it rubs against yours. The sound of his jeans falling to the floor makes you excited, your hips rolling toward him. You gasp at the feeling of his cock rubbing down your folds, wetness pooling between your thighs as you become desperate for him.</p><p>One of his hands slips behind you, pulling you to him as he guides his cock inside you. "This what you want?" He growls, his fingers sinking into your hips as his cock fills you up, your walls stretching to accommodate him, his hips pounding into you. </p><p>You let out a cry, your hands snaking under his quarter-zip and dragging your nails down his shoulder blades and back. "Yes!" He pulls back, only to thrust into you, his cock rubbing against your g-spot.</p><p>In response, you clench around him, the feeling of his rough thrusts setting your body on fire. "Fuck Y/N<em>,</em> you keep doing that and this is going to be over a lot sooner than we both want." Rossi hisses, his fingers digging into the fabric of your skirt.</p><p>His head falls into the crook of your neck, his pounding becoming harder as you buck against him. "David!" You cry, his thumb rubbing at your engorged clit, the overstimulation bringing you close to release.</p><p>"That's it Y/N, scream my name." Rossi grunts, rolling his hips into you harshly, his cock hitting your g-spot continuously, as he works to bring you undone.</p><p>Your nails dig into his shoulders, his mouth sucking below your ear as you scream his name, coming around him. Rossi's rhythm falters at the feeling of you milking around his cock, his thrusts slowing as he works through your orgasm. Your walls clench around him, your name yelled from his lips as he cums inside you.</p><p>Placing one hand behind you to brace yourself, the other rests on the back of his neck as he buries his head in the crook of your neck. Your chest heaves, a whimper escaping you as he pulls out, leaving you empty.</p><p>"You alright?" Rossi asks, his hands sitting on the table beside you thighs.</p><p>Nodding, "Yeah."</p><p>Rossi steps back to pull his pants up, pulling his quarter-zip down before walking into the kitchen and reappearing with a cloth. He wipes between your legs, cleaning you up and using his other hand to cup your chin. "Go take a shower, I'll heat the food." Sliding off the table, you grip the edge as you land on wobbly legs, your heels not helping.</p><p>Your skirt smoothes out whilst you walk down the hall to your bedroom, picking out a pair of clothes and slipping into the bathroom. As the hot water cascades down your back, your eyes drop to the purple marks on your thighs from Rossi's fingers, and the love bite from where he nipped at you.</p><p>You can't help but chuckle to yourself, all those inappropriate thoughts and wonders about David Rossi, are certainly turning out true. Your husband could never compare to Rossi's stamina and high sex drive, always too tired or busy. But not Rossi, you've slept with him twice in a span of less then a week, and you know that he was more than happy to fuck you on his desk a couple of days ago if your husband didn't show up.</p><p>
  <em>"... don't wear this to work."</em>
</p><p>Hearing him telling you not to wear your outfit to work, makes you want to defy his simple request and find out just how far you can push him.</p><p><em>"... bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard..." </em>The thought of him pounding into you with Hotch in the next room and the rest of your team just outside, with the possibility of someone hearing, or knocking on the door, makes you pussy wetter than it already is.</p><p>You're most certainly wearing that outfit to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ooh, looking good little girl," Derek comments on your new, fancy outfit the moment he spots you walk into the bullpen.</p><p>"Not looking too bad yourself Derek." You grin, taking your seat at your desk.</p><p>Derek chuckles across from you, putting his head back down to focus on his work as you begin to get into the mindset for work. "We have a case," Hotch calls out, JJ, Penelope and Rossi already in the conference room.</p><p>You glance up at Derek and Emily, releasing a groan before standing up and heading toward the room to begin the briefing. Walking inside, you notice the only empty seat being next to Rossi, who's gaze is trained on you the moment he see's you.</p><p>Raising a brow, "What?" You whisper, his eyes following your every move as you sit down.</p><p>"You look different." He murmurs, his attention averting to the case file.</p><p>You cock a brow, staring at him until he brings his eyes back up. </p><p>"With the whole fashion change." He adds, both of you oblivious to the team silently watching you.</p><p>You tilt your head, unsure of what he's insinuating. "What, don't like it? Too bad I don't dress for you."</p><p>Rossi raises a brow, his eyes glinting with mischief. Instantly you shut your mouth and turn your head down to the case file, hiding your reddened cheeks behind your hair as you recall the many times you've worn lingerie for Rossi, and the many times he's torn it off you and fucked you senseless.</p><p>Maybe you shouldn't bring that up around the team.</p><p>"Can we start?" Hotch asks, annoyance hinting in his voice. Rossi gives him a nod, his eyes glancing at you.</p><p>Garcia begins the brief, explaining the victim's wounds and where they were found, no identities determined. From a visual perspective, the unsub brutally tortures the women, electrocution, lacerations and starvation. With further examination, the unsub sexually assaults the women multiple times.</p><p>As Reid begins to spill facts about similar killings, you feel Rossi's hand sit on your thigh, his fingers rubbing over the bruises he left only nights ago. You inhale deeply, narrowing your eyes as you register his hand travelling further up your leg, his fingertips dangerously close to your pussy.</p><p>A shiver runs down your spine at the contact, throwing him a warning glare as he puts his attention to the team in front. You suck in a sharp breath, his fingers brushing over your pussy through your pants. Quickly you push his hand down, biting your lip at his teasing manner. His thumb rubs a circle on your thigh in a soothing matter, the heat from your cheeks only getting hotter.</p><p>"I can understand the binding of the wrists, but why the ankles? They're the exact same shade of bruising as the wrists so clearly she's completely immobile." You barely manage to hear JJ's input, your thoughts distracted by the hand on your thigh.</p><p>"And if he's sexually assaulting these women, wouldn't the binding's be off and the colouring lighter?"</p><p>Emily's point makes you think of something, the bondage points of the victims. Almost as though Rossi has the same thought, you both turn to each other, remembering one of your nights.</p><p>"The victims are tied spread eagle," You speak up, everyone's heads turning to you. "And judging by the back of the wrists and ankles, most likely to a Saltire Cross, or more commonly known as the X Cross. It's something used in the BDSM world, and to be honest, the women could have assumed they were in for a night of pleasure but really it turned out to be a night of torture."</p><p>"You know, I'm curious as to how you know this Y/N." Emily quips.</p><p>The hand on your tight stills, Rossi no doubt realising the danger he's in. You can almost hear him telling you to shut up.</p><p>"Oh, Rossi was telling me about one of his night's <em>well spent</em> and what the woman was into." You smirk, knowing full well, it was Rossi who wanted to tie you up and leave you completely vulnerable to him. </p><p>His finger's dig into your inner thigh, the pain of your bruises making you squirm in your seat as you try not to be obvious, a grin still plastered on your face. "Rossi, my man." Derek praises, the rest of the team raising their brows uncomfortably as they comprehend your meaning.</p><p>"What was she into?" Reid asks innocently.</p><p>You stifle a laugh, allowing Derek to explain whilst Hotch ends the briefing. Standing up, you pack your file together and turn to head for the plane, feeling Rossi's breath on your ear. "You're going to regret that."</p><p>Seeing as the rooms now empty, you turn on your heel, an innocent smile on your face as you place a hand on Rossi's chest. You don't miss the breath intake he makes, and how erratic his heart becomes. "I don't think I will. I happen to like when angry Rossi comes out to play."</p><p>"Oh, so you're a brat now?" His hand cups your chin, tilting your head.</p><p>You can't help but smirk up at him. "Who says I haven't always been." </p><p>Stepping out of the SUV, you brace for the cooler weather of Colorado, adjusting your blazer over your turtleneck. Glancing back at Rossi, you wait for him before entering the crime scene. The entire car ride he was silent, still pissed about the conference room, no doubt.</p><p>You can't help but chuckle at his behaviour.</p><p>"You must be the BAU." As you take in the man in front of you, your thumb instinctively starts playing with your ring, a trait for when you're wary, much like now. "I'm Phillips, lead detective."</p><p>"SSA's Rossi and Y/L/N." Rossi introduces, shaking the detective's hand.</p><p>You reach out to do the same, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up at the contact. "Pleasure to meet you." Phillips smiles, his gaze trained on you. Beside you, Rossi narrows his eyes at the interaction. You know he's internally fighting himself, weighing up the consequences of knocking this detective on his ass.</p><p>And you just want to rile him up.</p><p>"Pleasure's all mine." You smile, retracting your hand. "So Phillips, what can you tell us?"</p><p>"Please, call me Michael." You nod, following the detective toward the body. "She's a Jane Doe at the moment. Runner's found her this morning and called it in, looks like she's been here for a while." </p><p>Pulling your gloves on, you squat down, examining the body. She displays the same wounds as the prior victims, dumped the same way, as though the unsub pushes them off the back of a vehicle and just lets them roll down the hill. They show no sign of remorse, just simply taking the rubbish out. </p><p>"It's definitely our unsub." You tell Rossi, standing up and removing the gloves. </p><p>"They seem to have a preference for the pretty ones," Michael adds, his eyes on you. You blink at him in shock, before quickly masking it with a fake smile and raising your eyebrows. Your thumb plays with your ring, as you try to keep your exterior calm. </p><p>It dumbfounded you that the lead detective would try flirt with you at a crime scene, with a dead body only centimetres away. It's disrespectful and unprofessional, and usually, you would not tolerate it, but today you have your own agenda. </p><p>Rossi however, is not taking it. "You said you found tyre tracks?" </p><p>"Yes we did, I'll show you." </p><p>"No, we'll find it ourselves." Rossi interrupts, looking at you in annoyance. </p><p>You tuck your bottom lip in to hide the smirk, walking in the direction of the tyre tracks with Rossi right behind you. "The fuck was that?" He hisses once Michael is out of earshot. </p><p>"I don't trust him." You look at him seriously, your hands hiding in the pockets of your pants. </p><p>Rossi does a double-take. "You were just flirting with him!"</p><p>You release a sigh, stepping closer to him as you lower your voice. "That wasn't flirting, David. I was just playing his game because I knew it would piss you off, but there's something off about him."</p><p>"Off how?"</p><p>Glancing past his shoulder, you stare at the detective as he moves about the crime scene. "I don't know, but somethings telling me not to trust him."</p><p>"Alright, let's head back to the station and see what the other's have." Rossi nods, his demeanour switched back to being professional, at least for now.</p><p>Standing in front of the information board, you tuck your hands into the pockets of your pants, your eyes focused on the victims. Throughout the day, no new leads have come through, DNA samples coming up negative on I.D'ing the latest Jane Doe, leaving you unable to determine if the unsub killed her in her home, much like the prior women.</p><p>It's pissed you off, that this unsub has left you with no leads and could quite possibly be working toward his next kill. You scan over the board once again, pushing yourself to find a new lead hidden within the victims, but alas, you come up empty. </p><p>"Still nothing?"</p><p>You turn your head to look at the detective, slightly narrowing your eyes at his presence. "Think I'd still be here if I had something?"</p><p>"Sorry, stupid question." He puts his hands up in surrender.</p><p>Releasing a deep breath, "What are you doing here so late?" You try to lighten the tension.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." You shrug your shoulders, glancing down at your watch. "Wanna grab a drink?"</p><p>You open your mouth to answer, only someone else does it for you. "She doesn't drink on the job. None of us do." Rossi comes up behind you, his eyes narrowed at the two of you. "It's late, you need some sleep for tomorrow."</p><p>Rolling your eyes at his weird possessive attitude, you turn to brush past him and put your blazer on. "Something tells me I'm not going to get any." You hint, nodding your goodbye to the detective before heading for the front doors.</p><p>"That's what happens when you act like a brat." You bite your bottom lip, climbing into the SUV passenger seat as Rossi holds the door open. "But that's what you want, isn't it."</p><p>"I told you, I like angry Rossi." You smirk.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rossi narrows his eyes at you, before shutting the door and walking over to his side. You rest your elbow on the door, your head in your hand as Rossi starts the car and drives toward the motel. You find yourself glancing at him, studying the way he grips the steering wheel and clenches his jaw. He's been tense all day, especially around the detective.</p><p>You feel guilty, knowing that Rossi has been fighting the urge to just punish you and belt the detective for every breath he made near you. Whenever your husband or past partners were possessive when it came to anyone looking at you, it would irk you, infuriate you that they thought they 'owned' you or made out you were 'theirs.' </p><p>But with Rossi, it turns you on. The mere thought of him calling you his, soaks your panties. You like his possessive side, especially when he's dominant. You love nothing more than when he's telling you when you can or can't cum, when he ties you up and renders you completely vulnerable to him.</p><p>The motion of the car stopping pulls you from your thoughts. You quickly unbuckled your seatbelt and slide out of the SUV, following close behind Rossi as you both step into the elevators of the motel.</p><p>The moment the door's close, Rossi turns and pins you against the wall, his mouth devouring yours. Your hands tangle themselves in his hair, pulling him even closer and feeling his constricted pants against you. You let out a muffled moan at the contact of his hardened cock brushing your already wet core.</p><p>The elevator stops and the doors slide open, the two of you stumbling out and hurrying to his room. You run a hand down his chest, smirking at his heavy breathing as he fumbles to unlock the door. "Y/N!"</p><p>Removing your hand, you stay close, your presence no doubt still distracting him. "Stand by the bed." Rossi drags you into the room, shrugging his blazer off and rolling his sleeves.</p><p>Dragging your bottom lip through your teeth, your eyes rake him hungrily as you take in his dark Italian skin, his shirt unbuttoned. Within seconds he closes the gap, his hands coming up to remove your blazer and pull your turtleneck out from under your pants.</p><p>You reach for his belt, desperate for him. "Don't." His tone sends a shiver down your spine. He's punishing you. Torturously removing your clothes and purposefully skimming your delicate skin as he takes his time, admiring you. Rossi knows you want nothing more than to rip the clothes off him and have him in you, but he's not going to give you that.</p><p>He slides your pants down, his thumb trailing your legs as they pool at your shoes. Rossi pauses, taking in your thigh high heeled boots. You can't help but smirk, knowing your plan was working. Push him all day and wear one of your more practical thigh highs that you know he loves.</p><p>"Dave-" You whine, his lips kissing the insides of your thighs.</p><p>"Get on the bed."</p><p>Climbing up, you lay on your back. His eyes rake your body, filled with hunger and lust as he stares at you in your lingerie and thigh-high boots. He contemplates just getting off from looking at you, knowing how needy you are, but he just needs to be in you first.</p><p>Unbuckling his belt, Rossi hovers over you, taking your hands and moving them above your head. Your stomach sinks as you realise what he's doing. You love nothing more than raking your nails down his back and having your hands all over him, and he's taking that privilege away.</p><p>"You remember your safe word?" He asks, his hand cupping your cheek. </p><p>"Yes." After your dinner with Rossi a couple of weeks ago, Rossi brought up using a safe word, for times like these where you want to push him and he snaps. You chose the common safe word, red to stop.</p><p>Rossi smiles, running his hand down between your breasts, navel and stopping just above your panties, "God, you are so fucking beautiful Y/N." He groans, his fingers hooking under and ripping your panties down. "Too bad you had to act like a brat, now I don't get to watch you cum over and over."</p><p>You let out a whine, rolling your hips as Rossi drags a finger down your slit, desperate to ease the burning ache in your pussy. He looks up at you, his other hand keeping your hips still as he proceeds to tease your entrance, dipping his fingers inside you.</p><p>"Ugh, David please!"</p><p>He smirks, "Gonna have to beg a lot harder than that <em>Gattina." </em></p><p>
  <em>Kitten</em>
</p><p>Hearing him call you kitten sends goosebumps down your body and makes your pussy even wetter. Rossi runs his hands up your legs, spreading them around him as he moves to hover over you, his lips ghosting yours. It takes all self-restraint to not fuck you senseless after seeing how much he affected you with a simple pet name.</p><p>Without warning, Rossi shoves a finger inside, a low moan escaping your lips as your back arches up to him. His thumb rubs your clit, a second finger entering you as he torturously pumps them inside you, changing the tempo the second he feels you getting close.</p><p>You can only pant, your body wriggling to try and grind against his palm in an attempt to end his game. "David!" You cry out, the building of your orgasm ceasing as he pulls his fingers out completely.</p><p>"Use your words <em>gattina,</em> tell me what you want." Rossi grips your chin, forcing your head to the side, kissing your neck and collarbone.</p><p>"You." You breathe, closing your eyes at the feeling of his lips against your weak spot. "I want your cock inside me. Please, David."</p><p>Suddenly his warmth disappears from you, your eyes opening to find him taking his shirt and jeans off. Biting your lip, you can't help but stare at his hard cock through his boxers, watching his every move as he slides them down.</p><p>He can't help but stare down at you, completely exposed to him and vulnerable. Climbing over you, Rossi wraps your legs around him, his mouth bruising yours as he enters you. Fisting the sheets above you, you cry out against his lips, his breath moulding with yours.</p><p>Your back arches up, brushing Rossi's chest as he pounds into you, one hand fisting the sheet next to your head and the other bruising your hip. His mouth leaves, his breath fanning your ear as he grunts at your tightness, the walls of your pussy clenching around him.</p><p>Hearing his deep breaths and groans turns you on, knowing you have that effect on him.</p><p>"You're mine, Y/N." His hand closes around your throat, forcing you to look up at him. "No one else gets to fuck you but me."</p><p>You can only whimper, the pressure building in your lower stomach as you prepare to climax. "Say it Y/N! You're mine."</p><p>His thrusts get deeper, his cock hitting your g-spot. "Ugh, I'm yours. I'm your's David, please let me cum." You pant, feeling his thumb on your clit.</p><p>Gazing up at Rossi, you almost forget where you are, lost in his dark brown eyes. Excitement courses through your body and straight down to your pussy at the fact that he called you, his. He contemplates letting you climax, knowing you did as he asked and he didn't think he could last any longer himself.</p><p>"Let go <em>gattina</em>, be a good girl and cum for me."</p><p>That's all you needed, your legs shaking as you milk around his cock, your back arched and crying out his name. Rossi continues to thrust into you, his goatee grazing your skin as he places kisses along your neck and breasts. With one last thrust, Rossi comes undone, shooting his load up alongside yours.</p><p>You lay your head back, your chest heaving as you catch your breath. Rossi rests on his forearms, careful not to lay his whole weight on you, his head buried in the crook of your neck.</p><p>"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Rossi asks, remembering the bruises he left on your skin.</p><p>You shake your head, bringing your hands down for him to untie. Unbuckling his belt, Rossi rubs around your wrists and palms, helping the blood to circulate. You smile up at him, watching as he focuses on making your hands feel better, his eyes occasionally flicking down to you.</p><p>"Thanks." You murmur, moving your wrists around as he pulls out, leaving you empty.</p><p>Rossi moves off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom and emerging with a cloth, wiping between your legs and cleaning you up. You watch him intently, as he then uses another cloth for himself and discards them. Sitting up, you remove your boots and walk into the bathroom to pee, your legs a little wobbly. </p><p>Rossi sits lays under the covers, lifting it up once he sees you. "C'mere." He motions, waiting for you to remove your bra and slide up against him.</p><p>You lay like that for a while, Rossi's arm folded under his head as the other curls around you, his fingers drawing lazy patterns whilst you rest your head on his chest. When you were younger, you would usually evacuate the premises after sleeping with someone, but with Rossi, it's not just sex.</p><p>He makes you feel comfortable, safe and understood. Sometimes you find yourself in deep conversation with him, sharing thoughts and moments in your life the team don't know about. There are nights where you don't even sleep with him, the two of you enjoying a glass of alcohol and each other's company.</p><p>"I want you to know," Rossi breaks the silence, your head turning to rest your chin on his chest. "When I called you <em>mine</em>, I didn't really mean it. It just, came out in the heat of the moment, and the last thing I want is to be tying you down when you just got out of a relationship."</p><p>You frown. You never really thought much of it, but it did make you want him even more.</p><p>"And, you're not my girlfriend, so it's not going to break my old heart if you decide to sleep with other guys and put yourself out there and just live a single life."</p><p>"Thank you for saying that David, but we both know," You sit up, swinging your leg over him to straddle his lap. "That no one could fuck me right." Trailing a finger down his chest, you mask your smirk at Rossi's sharp intake. "To be honest, you're more than just a colleague that I sleep with. I trust you, David, with my life, on and off the field. I feel comfortable and safe with you."</p><p>Rossi smiles, the sides of his eyes creasing as he looks up at you, his free hand coming up to stroke your cheek.</p><p>"The same thing applies to you." You mumble, leaning down to capture Rossi's lips in a soft kiss. "You know, I half expected you to fuck me against that wall, considering we rarely ever make it to the bed." You chuckle, pulling away.</p><p>Rossi raises a brow. "If that's what you want." He sits up, his hands coming to spread out along your backside and press you against his front.</p><p>"Woah, calm down cowboy. You need to rest, don't want you throwing out a disc."</p><p>Rossi flips you onto your back, his body instantly hovering over you. "I'm fully rested <em>gattina</em>," He rolls his hips into you, his already hard cock brushing against your pussy and enticing a moan from you.</p><p>Before you can go any further, a knock on the door interrupts you. "Hang on," Rossi calls out, letting out an exasperated sigh as he moves to put on his jeans and open the door. </p><p>
  <em>Who the hell is awake at this time of night. </em>
</p><p>"Sorry to wake you Dave, but we.. have another dead body..." Hotch drawls, his eyes settling on you as you gather the covers to your chest. He glances back at Rossi and clears his throat. "I'll let you get dressed." He mumbles, turning to leave.</p><p>Your face heats up in embarrassment, your hand covering your mouth as you can't believe your boss just saw you half-naked, in his best friend's room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What've we got?" You ask, Rossi and you joining the team at the police station.</p><p>"I've sent Morgan and Prentiss to the crime scene, so far she's another Jane Doe," Hotch answers, unable to meet your eye.</p><p>You nod, glancing at Rossi who holds an unreadable expression, his focus on the victim board ahead. Tucking your hands into your pockets, you stride over to the coffee machine, pouring yourself a cup.</p><p>You've always been a night owl, finding the cases that drag throughout the entire day and to the next easy, unlike some of your teammates. But, as you stand there sipping the horrible coffee, you feel a wave of fatigue wash over you.</p><p>"Hey." JJ startles you.</p><p>"Hey. Long time no see." You muse, emptying the coffee cup and going for another.</p><p>You don't realise your blazer sleeve slides back, revealing your marked wrist. "Oh my god, what happened to your wrist?" JJ asks, grabbing your hand to examine the bruise.</p><p>"I had a training session yesterday and must have had my wraps too tight." You lie. Thankfully JJ accepts it, taking her coffee and heading back over to Hotch and Rossi, who has his eyes trained on you, a smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>Rolling your eyes at him, you follow her. For the remainder of the night, you standby as the results come in for the Jane Doe. Hotch calls Garcia with the name, allowing her to find out everything on Imogen Bates.</p><p>"Y/N, I want you to go to her home. See what you can find out there." Hotch asks, sending JJ and Reid to talk to her family.</p><p>"I'll come with you." Michael enters the room. "I know my way around the city."</p><p>You narrow your eyes at him, curious as to why he would want to tag along. Tensing your jaw, you nod, walking past him to head for the SUV. The drive is short, you and the detective standing outside Imogen Bates' house as you assess the area.</p><p>Reaching for your gun, you keep low as you kick the front door open, raising your gun in case of any threats. "I'll go upstairs." You inform Michael, having cleared the house and found nothing out of the ordinary. Ascending the stairs, you search for the bedroom.</p><p>"Jesus." You mutter, standing in the middle of Imogen Bates' room. On the bed frame is a rope, no double for where she was tied up. Blood paints the walls, bed, floor and anything nearby. This unsub really did a number on her.</p><p>Tucking your gun away, you grab one of your gloves and use it to pick up a photograph that is covered in blood. You frown, the photo displaying the victim and whom you could assume as her partner. They looked happy.</p><p>
  <em>Where is the partner now?</em>
</p><p>Setting the photo down, you reach for your phone, to find someone already calling you. "Rossi?"</p><p>"Get out of there Y/N! Michael's the unsub." Rossi shouts.</p><p>Your stomach drops, your head slowly turning up as you realise the immediate danger you're in. The sensation of cold metal pressing against the back of your head makes you lower the phone, the shouts of Rossi falling on deaf ears as you strategise the best way out.</p><p>"Think about what you're doing Michael." You keep your voice as steady and calm as possible, your free hand inching toward one of your guns. "You don't want to do this."</p><p>"Oh yes, I do." He spits, digging the barrel further into your skull.</p><p>You tense your jaw, your finger's so close to the gun. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't even think about it." Michael sees your arm move, remembering you wear a shoulder holster. Exhaling deeply, you drop your hand, the pressure of the gun loosening.</p><p>"You know, I really thought we had something going on until that <em>Italian</em> agent put his hands on you, and you didn't push them off. Does your team know you're fucking the Senior agent?" You hope that Rossi doesn't have you on speaker, that would be an awkward way for them to find out.</p><p>"No, they don't." By answering his questions and keeping him talking, you've managed to distract him from using the gun, at least long enough for you to formulate a plan. "And we'd like to keep it that way."</p><p>With precision, you drop and pivot away from the barrel, your phone on the floor as you grab the wrist holding the gun and push it even further away. Michael pulls the trigger in reflex, not expecting you to attack him. With your right hand, you deliver a hefty punch to his jaw and drawback to elbow him in the joint behind his jaw and ear, inflicting immense pain.</p><p>The force sends him stumbling back, only not too far as you still grip his wrist. Digging your thumb into the pressure point located on his inner wrist, Michael releases the gun. Hearing it clank on the floor, you kick him in the stomach, letting go of his wrist as he falls back.</p><p>"What was your plan here Michael?" You ask, one of your guns now aimed at him as he slowly stands on his two feet. "Seduce me into being your sub and hope I fill all your sexual fantasies? Then kill me if I didn't?" You click your tongue against the roof of your mouth as you profile him. "Nah, that's not it, then you'd have a dead Fed on your hands and no way to cover up your tracks."</p><p>"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you?" Michael sneers. "With your <em>profiling</em> <em>skills.</em> Well, I'll tell you now, your profile's way off." He spits out the last words, lunging forward. In reflex, you shoot at his leg, hoping to not have to kill today.</p><p>It doesn't slow him down, as he flings his arms around you and tackles you through the window you'd mistakenly stood in front of. Fear flashes before your eyes, as the shards fall after you, the thought of death imminent.</p><p>With Michael's body flush against your's, you can't manoeuvre the gun to take him out. Your hair flies around your head, blocking your vision as you continue to decrease the distance between you and the ground.</p><p>A hot white seeing pain erupts along your backside as you collide with water, your mouth open to grasp enough air to hold your breath as you begin to sink under the surface. Your eyes are wide, trying to get a sense of bearing. Michael's arms uncoil, his hands moving to your throat and enclosing.</p><p>Instinctually your free hand moves to his, clawing at the skin to relieve the pressure and allow airflow. Your mouth opens again, the air leaving your lungs this time. Locking eyes with his, you meet a brown pair.</p><p>For a second your eyes deceive you, replacing Michael's face with Rossi's. <em>"You're mine, Y/N." </em>Hearing Rossi's words echo in your head, sets off a switch. You are not going to die, you refuse. Especially in the hands of an unsub.</p><p>Blinking the Italian's face away, you stare into Michael's, your chest burning with lack of oxygen and no doubt tears pooling from your eyes at the pressure around your neck. Michael's body floats above yours, allowing you to move the gun around and pull the trigger.</p><p>Blood seeps into the water around you, Michael's lifeless eyes staring at you whilst his hands slowly release themselves from your neck. Quickly you pull yourself from him, swimming up to the surface.</p><p>Your chest heaves, the oxygen soothing your burning lungs. With your hair plastered against your face, you swim over to the pool's edge, a shiver running down at your spine at how close you were to missing the water. Using the last of your energy, you manage to haul yourself out, your clothes and boots weighing you down.</p><p>The moment you feel the cold air hit your exposed skin and wet clothes, you slump against the tiles in an attempt to catch your breath and regain your strength, the adrenaline worn off.</p><p>"Y/N!"</p><p>Derek calls out, seeing you on the ground and assuming the worst. You can feel his heavy footsteps thundering toward you, alerting you that the team is here, and you're safe. "Y/N, little girl, it's me, it's Derek."</p><p>He reaches forward, brushing the hair from your face to see your exhausted eyes blinking up at him. Relief floods through his body. "Even when you think I'm dead, you call me that stupid name." You rasp, slowly rolling over onto your backside.</p><p>Derek chuckles at you, telling the team where you are before reaching for your turtle neck. He could see the bruising poking out, and after pulling it down, the entire painting. You see him tense his jaw, his head turning to the pool where he sees the blood and lifeless body of Detective Phillips.</p><p>Steadily you sit up, pushing your hair out of your face completely. Your breathing is controlled, your throat still sore and no doubt needing to be soothed with some form of medication.</p><p>"Y/N." You turn to see the team approaching, Rossi reaching you first. "What the hell happened."</p><p>"I went for a swim." You murmur, grinning at Rossi's raised brow. He shakes his head at you, his shoulders slumping with relief as he checks you over for injuries.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Hotch asks.</p><p>You shake your head, using your hands to push yourself up. The team quickly come to your side, in case you fall over. Rossi peels your soaked blazer off, replacing it with his. Glancing over at him, you smile gratefully, leaning into him as he guides you toward the front.</p><p>Sitting on the plane, you tuck your legs up to your chest. You were checked over, cleared for flight and told that your throat and back would hurt for a couple of days but other than that, you're fine. It burns when you try to talk, so you've since decided to just stay quiet. The team understands.</p><p>"Here, have some of this. It might help." Rossi hands you his glass full of alcohol as he takes the empty seat beside you.</p><p>The cold liquid goes down easy, soothing your throat. Smiling, you place the cup on the table. "Thanks." You croak.</p><p>"Try not to talk." He encourages, his brown eyes soft and worried. You can't begin to wonder what's running through that Italian head of his.</p><p>Reid and Derek occupy the seats across from you, pulling out a deck of cards. Shaking your head, you decline the game of poker and opt to watch, glancing at Rossi's cards. You watch as Reid begins to get frustrated by Derek's banter, trying to throw him off.</p><p>You can't help but chuckle at the boy wonder's reaction to losing to Derek, knowing he won't let it happen again. A wave of exhausting floods your body, your arms wrapped around your legs as you begin to slowly drift off.</p><p>In your sleep, you lean your head on Rossi's shoulder. He gives you a sideways glance and without much of a thought, wraps his arm around you, pulling you close. He feels you completely relax, your head pressed up against his chest with the smell of him and the rhythm of his beating heart lulling you into a deeper sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of being cramped wakes you, the need to roll over and stretch out compelling you. Only, when you roll over, you come in contact with a wall. Or more so, a body. "Hi." You croak, opening your eyes to find a dark brown pair staring down at you.</p><p>"Hi." Rossi smiles, resting his arm behind his head.</p><p>Glancing past him to the window, "What time is it?" It's dark, yet a little light in the sky indicating sundown or sunup.</p><p>"Just past six pm. I tried to wake you when we landed but you were passed out." He muses. "Must have been pretty exhausted."</p><p>You roll your eyes, knowing what he's hinting at. "Yeah, not like I was thrown out of a window and nearly choked, or anything."</p><p>At the mention of the last case, Rossi's face hardens, his eyes instantly dropping to your neck. You become aware of yourself, glancing down to find one of Rossi's shirts around you. Lifting your head, you trail your gaze up his bare chest, releasing a breath as you meet his eyes.</p><p>"Your mind's running on you, <em>Bello." </em></p><p>
  <em>Handsome</em>
</p><p>The word slips out before you can even think, having wanted to give him a pet name considering he's given you plenty. You can't see the little smile he tries to hide, his cheeks heating up as his free hand slips under you, pulling you to him. Resting your hand on his chest, his heart pounds against his ribs, his breathing becoming heavier. You suppress the smirk that tugs on the corners of your lips.</p><p>You have so much power over David Rossi, and you love it.</p><p>"David," You sit up, tenderly gripping his chin and forcing him to look at you. A sigh escapes your lips as you take in his face, the raw emotion hidden in his eyes. "Talk to me, don't shut down."</p><p>In the years that you've been friends with Rossi, you learnt that he compartmentalises everything, choosing to keep quiet rather than talk. Slowly but surely, you broke down those walls with him, having a few drinks whilst he shares whatever is on his mind.</p><p>It's what makes this more than just sex between you two. At the end of the day, your friends that open up and already know so much about each other.</p><p>Rossi opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Whatever it is, he's really struggling to tell you, and it makes you worry. "I thought you were dead." He croaks. "The way he was talking, I knew it was only going to end with one of you dead and then that gun went off. I held my breath, just waiting for someone to speak, for you to tell me that you were okay."</p><p>He pauses, his hand reaching up to cup the side of your head. "I care about you Y/N, and I care about what happens to you." You lean into his touch, your hand covering his, your thumb caressing his wrist bone.</p><p>"I care about you too David." You slide back down, wrapping your arms around him as he turns over to bury his head in the crook of your neck. "And I don't die easy." You murmur, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Rossi visibly relaxes, his bodyweight shifting to lean half on top of you and wrap an arm over your stomach, completely securing you to him. Releasing a breath, you find yourself glancing up at the ceiling, your mind clear of any thoughts as you just lay there.</p><p>You're not sure how much time passes, Rossi turning to lay on his stomach though still pressing his side against yours. Glancing over at the clock, you wince at the time, midnight. You know you're not going to get any sleep, having slept on the plane and then some.</p><p>At the sound of your stomach grumbling, you quietly slip out of Rossi's bed, padding down to the kitchen. Opening his cupboard, you look around for anything you could make, settling on one of the many pasta sauces. It's very similar to the one your mother would use, putting you in the mood for her famous pasta.</p><p>That you could never quite get.</p><p>As you wait for the pasta to boil, you slide over to Rossi's alcohol cabinet, helping yourself to a glass of wine. You spy Rossi's vinyl collection, debating whether you should play some music or not.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it. </em>
</p><p>With your favourite artist playing, you manoeuver back into the kitchen and prepare the pasta. With the wine glass in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, you sway your body to the music as you stir the sauce.</p><p>You don't hear Rossi's footsteps as he enters the room, leaning against the wall as he takes the scene in. You dancing around in his kitchen in his shirt that looks two sizes too big.</p><p>Tasting the sauce to make sure it's just right, you spin around to prepare the plates, your eyes falling on the Italian. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." You smile, carefully placing his dining ware down.</p><p>Rossi chuckles, striding across the room. "What are you making?"</p><p>"My mama's pasta."</p><p>"That bottles reserved for special occasions." He glances past your shoulder to the wine behind you.</p><p>You grin, reaching for the glass and bringing it to your lips. "This is a special occasion, I'm cooking." Raising a brow, Rossi opens his mouth as you raise the glass. You bite your lip, watching as a little bit falls onto your finger.</p><p>Bringing your finger up, you dip it into your mouth, sucking the wine off. Rossi swallows, his eyes darkening as he zones in on your lips, no doubt imagining it being something else. "Go sit down and I'll bring you a plate." You smirk, returning back to your pasta.</p><p>From the window above his sink, you watch Rossi narrow his eyes at you and reluctantly move into the dining room, sitting so he can watch you manoeuvre around his kitchen. Glancing at your own reflection, you stare at the handprints littering your neck.</p><p>For a moment, you pause. The weight of the water constricting around you and the thought of death being seconds away as you stare in Michael's eyes plagues your mind, almost as you it's happening all over again.</p><p>"Y/N? <em>Piccolo,</em> are you alright?" Rossi's voice pulls you back to reality.</p><p>Turning around, you fill-up the plates and carry them into the dining room. "Yeah, I just-I don't know." You shake your head, setting the food down and sitting beside him.</p><p>"You need to talk to someone, don't bottle it up." Rossi takes your hand in his, his thumb rubbing your wrist. He's being a hypocrite, but you know he's talking from experience. He knows what'll happen if you just bury it deep within you and pretend it never occurred.</p><p>"I have you." The corner of your mouth twists up. "You know, I've experienced so much worse and witnessed it but I don't know Dave, I really thought I was going to die. And," You flicker between the pasta and him, settling on his brown orbs. "My brain replaced his face with yours and the only thing I could hear was you telling me I was yours. Then I snapped out of it and fought back. You kind of saved my life, David Rossi."</p><p>Rossi glances down, his focus shifting to his fork as he spins it around before slowly lifting his head back up. His eyes are glossy, his grip tightening on your hand as his brain racks the possibility of you not sitting next to him right now.</p><p>He doesn't know what he'd do without you, not just as his lover but as his colleague and friend.</p><p>"I'll always protect you, Y/N. And he's lucky I wasn't there, otherwise, I'd be going to jail, not just for cold-blooded murder, but for torturing him for thinking he could put his hands on you and get away with it."</p><p>A shiver rolls down your spine at his tone. Raising his hand, you kiss his knuckles. "My hero." You muse, knowing full well he'll follow through.</p><p>Silence envelopes the house as you both eat, Rossi surprised at how well you cooked the pasta, impressed with your mother's recipe. "Do you remember the first time we met?" He asks, setting his fork down and sliding your empty plate under his.</p><p>You chuckle. "Of course I do, you were a prick."</p><p>"You weren't so far from it yourself." Rossi scoffs.</p><p>"You only think that because I didn't worship the ground you walked on when I met you. Your name meant nothing to me."</p><p>"It's not like you tried to profile me with Morgan, Emily and Reid, or that you refused to be anything but hostile with me until I saved your ass or anything." Rossi retorts.</p><p>You had returned back to work from your honeymoon, to find Derek, Emily and Reid up in Gideon's office, only it wasn't Gideon's anymore. It belonged to David Rossi. You joined them and expressed your opinion on the man you've never met, with him standing right behind you. From then on, you and Rossi never really saw eye to eye, with him learning to work as a team and you getting over the fact that Gideon was gone, replaced by an Italian who made your blood boil.</p><p>It wasn't until you were chasing after an unsub that your views changed. You and Rossi were hot on an unsub's tail when they got into a car and sped toward you. You unloaded your clip into the windshield, killing the unsub but not before Rossi tackled you out of the cars way. It slammed into a parked car that was right behind you.</p><p>He saved your life, and you regarded him with respect.</p><p>From then on, it became a little easier to work with Rossi, the two of you becoming close friends and him calling you <em>piccolo</em>, to differ from Derek. As much as you express your hate for it, it stuck. And now your sleeping with the man.</p><p>You grin at him sheepishly. "You know, you may have thought I didn't like you back then, but I did. I annoyed you every chance I got, just to see that fiery spark in your eye. It wasn't long until I found myself wanting you, wanting to be around you, even if it was just to piss you off, and I'll admit, I was disappointed when I found out you were married, but after meeting your 'husband', I knew it wouldn't last and maybe, just maybe I'd get my shot."</p><p>You stare dumbfounded at him. Rossi wanted you? He waited for four years. Four years for your marriage to crumble.</p><p>"I took advantage of you,"</p><p>"David-" You cut him off, only to have him put his hand up and give you a 'shut up or I'll punish you' look.</p><p>"I did. You were upset and a couple of drinks is still under the influence, Y/N. But I didn't care, because I finally got what I always wanted, a night with you in my arms. Even if I thought it was going to be one night and the next morning you were going to pretend it never happened."</p><p>Removing your hand from his, you stand up, Rossi's frantic eyes following your every move as he tries to profile you. Did he say the wrong thing? Walking behind him, your hand travels along his shoulders and settles on the nape of his neck as you straddle his lap.</p><p>"I'm glad you didn't care." Your body heats up, your tongue darting out to lick your lips. Rossi's hands sit on your waist, securing you to him. "You wanna know a secret?" You murmur, kissing Rossi's sweet spot. "I always imagined what a night with you would be like," Travelling down further, you smirk at the sigh that escapes him, his head turned to the side for more access. "And every time my husband fucked me, I imagined he was you."</p><p>A moan echoes into the house as you grind against his hard-on, your lips leaving marks where his shirt would sit if it were on. His hands move to unbutton his shirt from your body and slide it to the floor, leaving you in your lace thong. Your nails scratch down his bare chest, the sound of his pants and moans making you even wetter.</p><p>Suddenly Rossi shifts, his hips thrusting up and his constricted cock hitting your clit. Your mouth leaves his marked neck and meets his in a needy kiss. You whimper at the contact of his jeans rubbing against you, the lust for each other high yet neither of you makes a move into the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rossi wraps an arm around your waist, holding you up as he stands. Not once does his lips leave yours, as he gently places you down on the table, his other hand pushing the plates further away. You wrap your legs around him, caging him in whilst his hands travel down your body, his touch sending waves down to your core.</p><p>"David," You breathe out.</p><p>He pulls back, his breathing heavy as he stares down at you. "I-I want you to mark me like I'm yours."</p><p>Rossi glances down at your neck, his eyes flashing with understanding. You don't want to be reminded of what happened every time you look in the mirror. You'd rather have the memory of your nights spent with Rossi come to mind.</p><p>"Tell me if it hurts." He murmurs, leaning down to press his lips against your neck.</p><p>Tilting your head to the side, you let out a whimper at the contact of his goatee grazing your skin. His mouth travels to the front of your neck, pressing soft kisses along the dark bruise and moving just below it to place his mark.</p><p>You grit your teeth, the pain bearable but it still makes your eyes prick with tears. It hurts, but god you don't want him to stop, his mouth feeling too good. Rossi leans up, admiring his handy work. You'll have to wear turtle necks to hide the marks that very clearly make you, his.</p><p>"Fuck <em>gattina</em>," Rossi groans, his hand cupping you pussy. "I can't wait any longer, I need you now."</p><p>Looping his fingers, Rossi tugs your panties down and tosses them. The sound of his jeans coming undone and falling to the floor makes your body shiver with excitement. Hovering over you, Rossi kisses you, muffling your moan as he thrusts into you.</p><p>Snaking your hands around his back, you rake your nails down his shoulders, emitting a groan from him. With your ankles crossed behind him, you keep Rossi locked to you as he thrusts into you, his pace picking up as you clench around him.</p><p>"<em>Gattina,</em> you keep doing that and I'm not going to last." He cries out, his hands gripping the edge of the table.</p><p>You try to soothe the fire but you find it hard when he hits your g-spot, your back arching up to him as you moan his name. You feel your stomach knot, the pleasure of Rossi rocking into you bringing you close to an orgasm.</p><p>"David!" You moan, your walls clenching around his cock as you try to hold off.</p><p>"Cum for me <em>gattina,</em> be a good girl and cum."</p><p>Hearing him call you a good girl sets you over the edge, milking his cock as he continues to thrust through your orgasm. You lay your head back, the pleasure becoming overbearing as his thrusts get harder.</p><p>Suddenly Rossi lifts you, your legs uncoiling as he places you on the ground. You look at him in confusion, until he spins you around and bends you back over the table. His hands grab your hips, pulling you to him as he enters you.</p><p>"Fuck David!" You cry out at his harsh thrusts, his fingers leaving bruises.</p><p>"Shut up and take it Y/N, I know you can." He grunts. Rossi was fucking you for your pleasure, but now, he's fucking you for his.</p><p>You can only moan, his thrusts leaving you speechless as you rock against the table. Already, you feel another orgasm coming. "Say it Y/N!" You open your mouth but only a whimper comes out as Rossi starts fucking you harder, your eyes rolling into your head. "Say it!"</p><p>"I'm your's David!" You cry out, managing to find your voice. "Only you get to fuck me."</p><p>He grunts, his hand coming around to grasp just under your jaw and yank you up to him, careful of your bruises below. With your back flush against his front, it allows Rossi a new angle. "Nobody gets to touch you," His breath fans your ear and shoulder, your head leaning back to rest on him. "And the next time someone puts their hands on you, I'll kill them myself."</p><p>His free hand travels down to your clit, the overstimulation making you cream around his cock as his hips thrust into you. This time, Rossi can't keep his own at bay, the feeling of you milking around him sending him undone.</p><p>Your chest heaves, your head turned so it sits below his jaw as you just bask in his scent, his hand unwrapping itself from your jaw. Your knees buckle, Rossi is quick to hold you upright and in the process remove himself from you.</p><p>He doesn't say anything, only hooking his arm under your legs and hoisting you up, your hands wrapping around his neck as he carries you to his bathroom. Setting you down, he turns to start the shower, leaving you to glance at yourself in the mirror.</p><p>He really did make you, his.</p><p>"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Rossi asks, coming to stand behind you.</p><p>You shake your head. After your shower, you choose to only wear panties as you crawl into bed, watching as Rossi walks out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel hanging dangerously low at his waist. Your eyes follow his every move, admiring the marks you left on his neck and chest. Especially the red scratches that stretch from his shoulders to his lower back.</p><p>"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He smirks.</p><p>You roll your eyes playfully, turning to face away from him. Just as you close your eyes, you feel the bed dip as Rossi slides in next to you, resting his face millimetres from yours. "Get lost in the heat of the moment?"</p><p>Instantly his face heats up, having hoped you wouldn't bring that up. As he turns to lay on his back, you reach out to grab his chin, forcing him to look at you. "David, look at me. I'm not going to bite your head off."</p><p>Reluctantly he looks up at you, his brown orbs filled with embarrassment and something else. "If you haven't already noticed, I like it."</p><p>Relief flashes through his eyes, his body relaxing. Leaning down, you place a tender kiss on his lips. His hand cups the back of your head, pulling you onto him. Before it can go any further, you both pull apart, his hand settling on your back as he traces patterns. Resting your head on his chest, you listen to the sound of his heartbeat, lulling you to sleep.</p><p>Feeling the warm sun cascade through the thin curtains and land on your body, you begin to stir. Yawning, you stretch out, the sound of your stiff body cracking awake breaking the silence. Glancing at the clock, you realise it's six in the morning, meaning you and David only have two hours before work.</p><p>And that's if a case doesn't bring you in sooner.</p><p>Rolling onto your stomach, you find yourself staring at a peaceful Rossi, as he lays on his back with an arm curled under his pillow. Surprisingly he doesn't wake with the sun shining on his face, if anything he subconsciously angles his head toward you.</p><p>You take a moment to drink him in, his Italian skin glowing under the golden hue, his usually neatly combed hair falling across his forehead. You bite your lip, deciding whether or not you should wake him, and how to.</p><p>"David." You whisper, running your hand through his hair. He doesn't stir, only letting out a sigh. Raising a brow, you speak louder, poking his forehead.</p><p>Rolling your eyes at his stubbornness, you glance down, smirking at the thought in your head. Biting your lip, you pull the covers back. Swinging your leg over, you move to straddle Rossi's lap, feeling his cock harden under you.</p><p>Leaning down, you place a kiss on his stomach, your eyes flicking up to see if he's awake. Assuming he's still asleep, you trail lower, skimming above the band of his boxers.</p><p>Looping your fingers underneath, you manage to pull them down without his aid, his cock springing free from its confinement.</p><p>Rossi gasps, the feeling of your tongue licking from his base to tip, waking him up. Taking him into your mouth, you swirl your tongue around his tip, before moving up his cock as much as your throat allows.</p><p>"Fuck <em>gattina,</em>" Rossi groans, his fingers threading through your hair.</p><p>Reaching up, you wrap your hand around the remainder of his cock to pump him, your mouth moving up and down as your eyes sting, his cock repeatedly hitting against the back of your throat.</p><p>Glancing up through your lashes, you watch as Rossi leans his head back, the moans leaving his mouth making your thighs clench together, your panties soaked. His hand tightens in your hair, his hips thrusting up as he begins to guide your head along his cock at his pace.</p><p>"Fuck." He mutters.</p><p>Your lungs begin to burn at the lack of oxygen, the air through your nose just not enough. Swiping your tongue along Rossi's tip, you hear Rossi let out a string of incoherent words.</p><p>"<em>Gattina," </em>He breathes. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." You blink up at him innocently, knowing full well you're not stopping.</p><p>Moving up to his base, you drag your tongue along the underside of his cock. His hips thrust up erratically, fucking your mouth as you work him toward his release. Rossi yells out, his cock pulsating against your tongue, before shooting his load down your throat. Swallowing, you sit up, wiping your mouth as you smirk down at him.</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>Instead of replying, Rossi grabs your waist and pulls you down, quickly turning to hover over you. "I think you should wake me up like that, more often." He murmurs, leaning down to capture your lips in a hungry kiss.</p><p>His tongue invades your mouth, tasting himself as your hands tangle themselves through his hair and slowly move down to span across his shoulders and back. Rossi leaves your lips, trailing your jaw and neck as his hand comes up to cup your breasts. "David." You exhale, the pleasure of his hand and mouth making you hot and needy.</p><p>He hums against your skin, his thumb and finger tweaking your nipple, emitting a gasp from you. "As much, as I'd love for you to continue," You pant, your body squirming to feel Rossi against you. "We have to go to work."</p><p>You bite your lip to stop the whine that threatens to spill, as Rossi ceases all movement. Pulling back, Rossi stares down at you. "I'll repay you tonight."</p><p>You can only lay back and watch as he climbs off you and pulls his boxers up, walking into his bathroom for a much needed cold shower. Sitting up, you get out of bed and walk into the dining room to grab the discarded shirt from last night, putting it on and also picking up your panties.</p><p>You'd left your car at the BAU when the team was called in for the Denver case, meaning Rossi has to detour past your place for clothes before you can head in for work. After Rossi dresses for the day, you both slide into his car and drive to your home, where you rush upstairs for a shower and change of clothes.</p><p>Sitting back into the passenger seat, Rossi doesn't hide the smirk. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing." He grins, turning his attention back to the road. Squinting at him, you know what he was looking at. Your turtle-neck to hide his marks. Shaking your head, you lean back against the seat, somehow feeling wide awake, even with the little sleep you got last night.</p><p>Pulling into the carpark, you readjust your holster underneath your blazer before leaving Rossi's car and heading for your own. You can feel Rossi's eyes on you, no doubt confused. Opening the passenger door, you grab your gun from the glovebox and shove it into the holster.</p><p>After your medical check-up, Hotch took your work and personal guns to have them cleaned, leaving you without a weapon should a new case present itself. You're not sure when you'll get your other guns back.</p><p>Walking up to Rossi, he waits for you before entering the elevator, his hand instinctually pressed against your back. The moment the elevator dings and the doors slide open, his warmth disappears. Stepping out, you stride into the bullpen with Rossi following behind. "Morning little girl." Derek smiles.</p><p>"Morning Derek." You roll your eyes, setting your bag on the floor as you take your seat.</p><p>"Is it just me, or does Rossi have a skip in his step?" Emily asks, spying the Senior agent as he walks up the stairs and into his office.</p><p>Instantly Derek whips his head to catch a peak before Rossi disappears. "Maybe he got lucky this morning?" You guess, knowing full well he did.</p><p>Derek laughs, shaking his head as he returns to his report. Grinning, you pull out your file and begin to write your report, pausing as you hear your phone vibrate. Opening the new message, you swallow.</p><p>
  <em>Hotch: My office, now.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing up at Rossi's office, you see him exit his own, his eyes finding yours before heading into Hotch's.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>Tucking your phone in your pocket, you stand up and head up the stairs. Your stomach sinks, surely he won't bring up what he saw in Denver. Maybe he just wants to check up on you, make sure you're alright.  "Hotch?" You ask hesitantly, closing the door behind you.</p><p>"Take a seat." He gestures for the empty chair beside Rossi. "I'm sure you both know why you're here." He starts.</p><p>"Are you serious Aaron?" Rossi frowns at his best friend. "Y/N and I are adults, how we choose to spend our nights are non of your business."</p><p>"It is when it's the middle of a case and I have to alert the team about a new victim. I don't care about what you're doing, but maybe keep your hands off each other till after a case?" Hotch informs you both, his eyebrow raised.</p><p>You tense your jaw. "How the fuck were we supposed to know the unsub would strike and dump the body during the night instead of in the morning as he did with his other victims?" You stare at him, not liking the scolding your being given. "And not that it's any of your business, but it only happened because I riled him up."</p><p>"Would have happened even if you didn't."</p><p>"David!" You stare at him incredulously.</p><p>"What?" He blinks at you.</p><p>"You're not helping."</p><p>Rossi shrugs.</p><p>Momentarily closing your eyes, your release a deep breath, before turning to face Hotch. "Hotch, I'm sorry you had to see what you saw, it won't happen again." You can feel Rossi's eyes on you, almost hear his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Liar. </em>
</p><p>"Good. Now if I remember correctly, I told you," Hotch looks at Rossi. "To tell her that she is to have a couple of days off."</p><p>You frown, glancing over at Rossi with confusion. He never passed along the message. "Yeah, I forgot." He looks at you sheepishly.</p><p>"You forgot?"</p><p>"I don't know if you remember, Y/N, but we were a little preoccupied and the last thing I wanted to think about was work." Rossi deadpans.</p><p>You stare at him, unable to believe the choice words that just left his mouth. Before anyone can say anything, the door opens, Penelope alerting you all of a new case.</p><p>As you sit in the conference room, every word spoken goes over your head, as you stare at the table below. You can't think straight, and you're sure why. Maybe it's because of the hand subtlety resting on your thigh, or the fact that your mind keeps replaying the events of last night.</p><p>Scrunching your brows, you stare at the case file as you try to keep your thoughts light and innocent, but the memory of how Rossi's mouth felt on your neck and chest just clouds them. You can almost feel this lips, pressed against your skin as he delicately kisses over the handprints, before sucking and nipping anywhere he can.</p><p>Even the sound of his own moans and pants as you grind against him, your nails scratching down his chest and your mouth leaving marks in places only you can see them.</p><p>"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch's voice shatters your thoughts as you realise you missed every word shared. "Y/L/N, you're staying behind on this one. As much as I'd rather you be at home, I know you'll try help from there, so you can stay with Garica."</p><p>"Thanks, Hotch." You call out, closing your file and standing up. As you walk out of the conference room, a hand hooks under your arm, pulling you into Rossi's office. "Jesus David!" You whisper yell, your hand resting on your chest. "You could have just used your words."</p><p>Rossi rolls his eyes playfully. "Are you alright? We lost you back there."</p><p>"Um, yeah, just thinking." Your heartbeat rises, knowing he's going to pry.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Nothing." You inwardly facepalm at your horrible lie.</p><p>Raising a brow, "Nothing?" You nod your head. "You were thinking, about, <em>nothing?"</em> He narrows his eyes, taking a step back to silently profile you. "You naughty girl, you were thinking about me weren't you."</p><p>"No." You respond too soon, your cheeks flushed and your eyes wide.</p><p>He steps forward, backing you against the door as his hand reaches out to cup the side of your face, his thumb running down your bottom lip. "Don't lie <em>piccolo,</em> it's not a good look on you." His face is mere inches away, his breath fanning yours. Your body heats up, your breathing heavier as you subconsciously lean into his touch.</p><p>His other hand wraps around your waist, pulling you to him as he leans down to capture your lips in a hungry kiss. Hooking your hands around his neck, you run your fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends to emit a groan.</p><p>Rossi presses his hard-on against you, making you gasp and allow his tongue entrance. You let out a whimper, your body on fire as you become desperate to for him, your hands moving to undo his buttons.</p><p>"Y/N," He groans, the feeling of your nails down his chest making him begin to pant. "We can't. There's not enough time." He reluctantly pulls away, your fronts still pressed against each other, as though he doesn't want to let go of you just yet.</p><p>"Be safe." You reach up, pecking his lips. As you go back down, you bite his lower lip. His dark eyes follow your every move, as though he's weighing the option of being a little bit late.</p><p>"I'll call you later." He calls out as you open the door, turning to send him a smile before walking down the stairs and towards Penelope's lair.</p><p>As you enter the room, you frown at the empty chair. Usually Penelope is here and ready to go as the team begin digging into the victims lives whilst on the plane, but today she's not here. Taking the spare chair, you wheel it next to her seat, sitting down as you patiently wait for her and start reading over the case, considering you missed the entire thing.</p><p>"Oh my god! You would not believe what I just saw!" Penelope bursts into the room, startling you.</p><p>"What did you see."</p><p>"The usually neat and tidy David Rossi, looking not so neat and tidy." Your eyebrows crease in confusion. "His hair was everywhere, his shirt was unbuttoned and he had scratch marks, <em>scratch marks </em>down his chest. What the hell happened in the last ten minutes?"</p><p>"Wow, David Rossi has a sex life." You muse, using your poker face even though your dying over laughter on the inside. How could he forget to tidy himself?</p><p>Penelope stares at you, as thought you've grown a second head. "He didn't look like that during our debrief. So that means," She pauses, her eyes wide. <em>Oh no, David Rossi what have you done. </em>"He, and someone here, are,"</p><p>"Sleeping together?"</p><p>"Yeah! Which is totally against the fraternising rules."</p><p>You give her a deadpanned look. "Which are made because of him. You really think Rossi is going to abide by them?"</p><p>She doesn't say anything else, mainly because of the incoming call from the team. As they start the profile, you catch a glimpse of Rossi sitting next to Hotch, his hair still not quite combed as it usually is.</p><p>You:<em> Heard you forgot to make yourself presentable. That's not like you David, everything okay? </em></p><p>Pressing send to the text message, you put your phone down at subtly watching him on the computer. He pulls his phone out, reading the text and looking up at you instantly.</p><p>Rossi: <em>I was more concerned about something else, than my appearance. </em></p><p>You can't hide your grin, something he doesn't find amusing.</p><p>You: <em>If you'd have asked, I could have helped. But now Penelope knows your sleeping with someone at work. </em></p><p>Rossi: <em>Thanks for the heads up, she'll bombard me with questions as soon as I get home. Now be a good girl and let me focus on our case. </em></p><p>Biting your lip, you tuck your phone into your pocket, turning your attention to the rest of the team. Hotch gives Penelope all the info needed and she sets to work, digging into the victims personal life to find connections between them.</p><p>"How are you?" She asks a little while later, having helped the team with a new lead. "I know it's non of my business but is everything okay since the break up?"</p><p>"I'm good. Just waiting for the twelve month mark to divorce him." You smile. You haven't had much of a chance to dwell on it, considering all your time is spent on work and Rossi. But as you sit there and think about it, you are okay. You haven't thought about him in a long time.</p><p>"I'm glad. If you ever need anything, you know where I live."</p><p>For the remainder of the day, you do your best to help the team from your end, finding it quite difficult. Watching Penelope work her magic, you realise how hard she works, how without her, this team wouldn't be known as the Alpha. You realise how much more she needs to be appreciated.</p><p>"I love you Penelope Garcia, never forget that." You pull her in for a hug, inhaling her beautiful scent. "I don't think the team realise just how much work you do for us, but I do, and I love you and I appreciate it, really. We wouldn't be here without you."</p><p>Giving her another hug, you pull back to wipe a stray tear that falls down her cheek. She thanks you, telling you how much she loves you as you both head down to the car park. Making sure she gets to her car okay, you begin to walk toward your own, sliding onto the leather seat and starting the engine.</p><p>Driving home you, you get straight under the shower and cleanse yourself, almost as though your washing the horrors from the day away. Stepping out, you put on a lingerie set underneath one of Rossi's shirts he left behind.</p><p>Laying back onto your bed, you release a sigh. You find it weird to be at home whilst the team is out in the field, tracking down the unsub. It makes you feel useless, unable to really help them, and anxious since you don't know just how unpredictable this unsub is, leaving you to worry about their safe return.</p><p>But more importantly, Rossi's.</p><p>You frown, staring up at your ceiling as you question yourself. Since when are you more worried about Rossi then the others? You know the team are more than capable of looking after themselves, but somehow, you still can't shake the feeling that plagues your body. The fear.</p><p>Maybe it's because when you're in the field, you're with them, you know you can do something to protect them. Protect Rossi.</p><p>The sound of your phone ringing brings you back to reality, as you reach over and answer it. "Y/L/N."</p><p>"Hey, it's me." Rossi's voice fills your ears. "Just wanted to see how you're feeling."</p><p>"Restless, worried, bored. I don't like sitting on the sidelines." You answer honestly, resting an arm under your head. "How are you, you don't sound good."</p><p>Rossi lets out an exasperated sigh, the shuffling on the other end indicating he's sitting down. "I'm not, I'm tired, stressed and I miss having you here." You smile to yourself. "Sorry, did I wake you up? I didn't even think about the time difference."</p><p>"No, you didn't. I can't sleep." You murmur, rolling onto your stomach. "Is that the only reason why you called me?"</p><p>"I just needed to hear your voice."</p><p>He falls silent. Biting your lip, you glance down at the shirt your wearing, playing with the collar. You can't suppress the smirk that tugs on your lips as an idea forms. Maybe you could help him relax.</p><p>"Would you like some help to, <em>destress</em>?" You purr, moving to sit up and face your mirror.</p><p>Rossi sucks in a breath, no expecting you to say that. "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"Check your phone." You smirk, sending him the picture of you in his shirt. Putting him on speaker, you angle the camera to get a shot of you with the shirt open, exposing the blue lingerie you recently bought. You almost laugh at how well it matches his blue shirt.</p><p>Rossi groans. "Fuck <em>gattina,</em> the things I would do to you."</p><p>Laying back down, you spread your legs and slide your hand under your panties. "What would you do to me, David?" You moan out, your finger sliding between your folds.</p><p>"Listen to yourself, no doubt already soaked. I bet your already touching yourself, pretending it's me." You can only whine, your thumb circling your clit as you try to keep your breath laboured, picturing his fingers instead of your own. "Don't hide now, I want to hear you <em>gattina,</em> every little sound you make as you play with yourself."</p><p>Your fingers dip inside you, your thumb rubbing your clit as your back arches up. "Listen to what I'm about to tell you <em>gattina</em>." You moan out, letting him know your listening. "First, I'd tie your hands together and to the headboard. Then, I'd rip your panties off you, to see you soaking wet for me. I'd kiss your inner thigh, listening as you beg me to just eat you already, and I would, running my tongue between your lips as you moan out my name."</p><p>Rossi groans over the phone, no doubt masterbating. You smirk, hearing the grunts that leave his lips, knowing he's picturing your mouth instead of his hand. "Devouring you, my tongue licking and sucking on your clit as you pull on your restraints, desperate to run your hands through my hair and hold me to your pussy, fucking my mouth." With your fingers teasing your entrance, you whine as you wish they were his tongue.</p><p>"And just as you're about to cum, I'd slam my cock into your tight pussy, watching as your eyes roll back." His heavy breathing and ragged pants turn you on, making your pussy even wetter as you enter a finger, pumping it as though it was Rossi's cock.</p><p>"I'd start fucking you hard, slamming into you as you scream my name, your pussy clenching around me." Adding another finger, your thumb begins to rub against your clit, the incoherent whines leaving your mouth as you remember Rossi fucking you against his dining table, leaving you with no where to go, but to take it. His own sounds are enough to bring you to an orgasm.</p><p>"Your walls would pulse, your pussy milking around my cock as I remind you who you belong-" Rossi cuts off, the sound of shuffling confusing you. "Just a second." He calls out. You can only imagine him hurrying to put his pants back on and act as though he wasn't about to cum.</p><p>"Don't you dare stop, and don't you dare cum <em>gattina.</em>" Rossi's voice is stern, as though he's interrogating a suspect. You can't form a sentence, the pleasure of your fingers overwhelming you and also the commanding tone he used nearly making you cum right there.</p><p>You hear him talking to someone, but you can't focus enough to find out who, as your walls contract around your fingers. You let out a low moan, whimpering Rossi's name as you cum. Your body relaxes against the bed, your breathing heavy as you slowly start to come down from your high.</p><p>"You needy little slut, did you just cum?" Rossi growls. Your breath hitches, he's never called you that before, and frankly, it made your body hot all over again. "You're going to regret that, Y/N."</p><p>"So you keep telling me." You smile, sitting up and moving over to the bathroom. You're going to need a cold shower. "Is everything alright over there?" You wince, not liking the idea of bringing up work when the whole idea was to get his mind off it.</p><p>He sighs, his shoulder's no doubt tense all over again and his mind running on him. "Yeah, we just found another victim. I'm sorry <em>piccolo</em>, but I have to go."</p><p>"Don't apologise <em>bello,</em> just stay safe and come home soon." The call ends, leaving you to put your phone down and stare at your reflection in the mirror. Tracing the marks with your fingers, you chuckle to yourself, realising just what kind of punishment you're in for when David Rossi gets home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking up to the bar, you order your drink, waiting patiently as the bartender makes it. Saying your thanks, you turn and head toward a free booth, securing it for when the team arrive. The case turned out to be rougher than you originally thought, leaving you to plan a night where they can relax and spend time with each other.</p><p>Leaning back, you take a mouthful of your drink as you silently observe the people around you, the drunks, lonesome alcoholics and the groups of friends or family. It's not long before you catch sight of the girls.</p><p>"Hey, where are the boys?" You ask as they approach.</p><p>"They're coming now," JJ responds, before taking Emily and Penelope's drink orders and walking over to the bar.</p><p>Nodding, you quickly down the last of your drink and stand. "Well I don't know about you two, but I need to dance."</p><p>"Not without me your not." Emily muses, leaving her purse with Penelope and following you to the dance floor. "I didn't know you had a tattoo."</p><p>"I didn't, a day ago." You grin, lifting your arm to show her the entire design. You were feeling spontaneous and decided to get a tattoo, placing it just below your shoulder blade, along your ribs. It's a nice hidden tattoo that is rarely seen, unlike tonight as you flaunt your cowl top, your back exposed.</p><p>"Looks beautiful." She compliments.</p><p>Just as she finishes her sentence, a song you both love starts playing. No words are needed, as you grab each other's hand and rush to the dance floor, submerging yourselves amongst the crowd.</p><p>You sway your hips to the beat, shouting the lyrics as you begin to lose yourself in the song. Emily puts her hands on your waist, your own on her shoulders. "There is a very hot man that can't take his eyes off you."</p><p>Glancing back, you find a blonde-haired man watching you from the bar, a smug expression on his face once he realises your looking. "He's not my type." You scrunch your nose, thinking just how much more attractive Rossi is. "Besides, I'm already sleeping with someone."</p><p>Emily raises her brows as she stares at you questioningly, whilst you slowly drag your hands down her front, dropping to the floor and rising. "Are you going to tell me who?"</p><p>"Nope." You pop the 'p', turning to walk off the dance floor. "I need a drink."</p><p>"Ahh come on Y/N!" Emily follows after you. "Just a name, or at least tell me how they are?"</p><p>You order your previous drink, trying to think of a way to dodge the questions. You hadn't meant to slip up and tell her, but maybe drinking before you arrived, was a bad idea. "Why does it matter? I'm just sleeping with the guy."</p><p>"It can't be just sex, Y/N. You're so much happier, more so than before your marriage. I want to meet the man that's making you happy." Emily smiles.</p><p>You both stand a little way away from the group, the boys having arrived during your dancing session. Taking a sip of your drink, you ponder the thought of just telling Emily who it is. But, does Rossi really make you happy? Is it that obvious?</p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me it stays between us."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>"It's David." You bite your lip, waiting for her reaction.</p><p>She laughs, leaving you to blink at her. "I knew it."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"I knew there was something going on between you two. You confirmed it when he came out of his office half undressed." She smirks at you. You inwardly groan, spinning on your heel to rejoin the team.</p><p>As you walk over, you find Rossi's eyes locked on you, raking your body. When they connect with yours, you see them darken with lust. Sitting down beside him, you take him in, your jaw tensing. By the outfits the boys are wearing, you can only assume they didn't have enough time to change, leaving Rossi to wear his all-black suit.</p><p>It makes him look ten times sexier, considering you love a man in black.</p><p>"You keep wearing this to work and I might just have to fuck you in your office." You murmur in his ear, your hand resting on his thigh.</p><p>Rossi swallows, his eyes darting to make sure the team aren't paying attention as he subtly turns to look past you. "And you wear something like this again, where anyone can look at you and touch you, I might just have to remind you who you belong to." He growls in your ear.</p><p>Your breath hitches, your stomach swelling as your thighs clench together. You can tell he's still upset about the case, but you can't stop the words that spill out. "You're not my daddy, I can wear what I want."</p><p>Rossi's head snaps toward you, surprise evident on his face as he wasn't expecting you to be so bold. "Maybe not, but you're mine Y/N, and I don't like sharing. So if you want to wear something like this, do it where I can't see people drooling over you."</p><p>"Y/N, are you alright?" Emily asks, drawing the attention of the team toward you.</p><p>You nod your head, downing your drink as you try to cool down your body. Rossi's never called you <em>his</em> outside of sex, and quite frankly you want him to do it again.</p><p>"I'm just going to the bathroom." You excuse yourself, leaving the booth and heading for the women's room where you splash cold water over your face. He knows exactly what he's doing, and he's no doubt starting his punishment from a couple of days ago, when you defied him.</p><p>Inhaling, you stare at yourself through the mirror, fixing your hair and waiting for your heart rate to be controlled and your flushed cheeks to disappear. With one last glance in the mirror, you walk out, detouring toward the bar, when you stop dead in your tracks.</p><p>There, at the bar, is David Rossi with his tongue down some woman's throat. Your stomach drops, your anger rises and the only thing you do, is turn on your heel and leave. You walk out of the building, to find it pouring with rain, and you originally walked here considering your penthouse is only a few minutes away.</p><p>Calling over a taxi, you climb in and give the driver the directions. Slumping against the seat, you glance out the window and watch the buildings fly past. Soon enough the cab stops, leaving you to pay the driver and get out, walking into your building.</p><p>Stepping out of the elevator, you head straight into your bedroom, stripping your clothes and putting on something more comfortable, which happens to be a quarter zip that Rossi left behind and some fluffy socks. Going into the bathroom, you use a warm cloth to remove the makeup on your neck and chest that effectively hid Rossi's marks.</p><p>You take a shaky breath as you stare at yourself in the mirror, your jaw tense as you refuse to feel the emotions that flood your body.</p><p>Walking into your kitchen, you make yourself a coffee in the attempts to completely sober up, taking your mug and moving to your balcony. The rain becomes a background sound as you slip into your thoughts.</p><p>How could he mark you as his, tell you so and then so easily kiss another woman. You think back to the Denver case, when he told you, you could see other people, that you didn't have to just fuck him. Even though you told him you didn't want to, now that you think about it, he didn't respond the same way when you reciprocated his words.</p><p>He just kissed you.</p><p>Is that his way over saying he does want to see other people? He doesn't want to be tied to just one person? For as long as you've known Rossi, he's always been a playboy. So it would make sense, but for some reason, it hurts.</p><p>It hurts you, even thinking about Rossi with another woman. But it shouldn't, you two aren't in a relationship, so why does it? Why did it break your heart.</p><p>
  <em>Because you have feelings for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What? No, I don't. That would make things complicated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because your falling for him and you don't even realise it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck off, </em>
  <em>no I'm not.</em>
</p><p>The sound of your elevator breaks your train of thought, as you hurry to stand up and go inside. Your heart begins to pound, your gun sitting over by the kitchen bench and the fact that your only wearing a jumper, leaving you a little vulnerable.</p><p>The doors slide open, your breath catching in your throat as you connect eyes with a familiar brown pair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N." Rossi steps out, walking toward you with relief washing over him. "Why did you leave without telling anyone? You had me worried."</p><p>His usually kept hair is plastered everywhere, wet from the rain outside. Even his clothes are soaked. "Get out." Your voice cracks, your heart breaking at the sight of him. He was just kissing someone a couple of minutes ago, and now he's here acting worried?</p><p>Rossi frowns, grabbing your chin and forcing you to look up at him. "<em>Piccolo,</em> what happened?" He softens at the sight of tears welling in your eyes.</p><p>"You," You step back, forcing your chin out of his grip. "You're what happened."</p><p>"The hell are you talking about Y/N?" Rossi tilts his head, confusion written over his face.</p><p>You let out a laugh, the bitterness behind it sending a shiver down Rossi's spine. "You're an asshole, David Rossi. I saw you at the bar, with your tongue down someone's throat only a minute after you told me who I <em>belong</em> to."</p><p>Your voice wavers, as you watch the realisation hit him. "Y/N, I can explain. It's not-"</p><p>"Save it, David. Because believe it or not, I don't care. I mean why should I? We're not dating, it's just sex." Your body aches as you lie to him. You do care, you want to know why he was kissing someone else. "Get out David, I'm done talking."</p><p>You turn to walk into your bedroom, desperate for some sleep, when Rossi grabs your waist and spins you around. Before you can even think to say anything or even slap his hands away, Rossi shoves you against the wall, his hands quick to pin yours beside your head and his hips pressed on yours, keeping you in place.</p><p>"Well, I'm not done." His breath fans you, his chest brushing yours and his legs on either side of yours. You're completely trapped.</p><p>"I went to the bar to get you another drink when she approached me. We had a casual fling a <em>long</em> time ago and she wanted to catch up before she left town." He softens his voice. "I'm telling you Y/N, <em>she </em>kissed me, and I pushed her off."</p><p>You avert your eyes, tears pricking the sides. You know he's telling the truth, he's never lied to you, never given you a reason to doubt him. Rossi lowers his head, trying to get you to look at him. "Y/N, look at me." He murmurs. You do, your chest constricting as you look into his dark brown eyes. "Why would you think so low of me?"</p><p>"Because," You inhale. "I never thought my husband would cheat, and he did. Besides, we're just sleeping together, you are allowed to get with other people."</p><p>Rossi's eyes darken. "First of all, I am <em>not him.</em> I would never, in my right mind, hurt you. And you and I both know it's not just sex, Y/N. Do you think I cuddle with just anybody? Call them during the day, kiss them and have phone sex with them? No, because with them, it's <em>strictly</em> sex. We finish and I leave, but not with you."</p><p>You bite your lip, your body beginning to heat up as you process his words. Not to mention, his crotch pressing against you. You can't even hear the rain anymore, only his rhythmic breathing. "I've never given them a pet name or invited them to my home. You mean so much more to me than as someone I sleep with. I-" He pauses, his eyes searching yours.</p><p>He opens his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. "David, stop talking." You murmur, closing the gap between you and pressing your lips against his. Instantly he responds, his tongue swiping against your lower lip and his fingers moving to interlace with your own.</p><p>You moan into the kiss, your grip tightening as you grow desperate for him, your hips thrusting into him. You earn a groan from Rossi, as you hit his ever-growing bulge. Reluctantly, he pulls back, dragging your lip between his teeth. Your chest burns from the lack of oxygen, but you don't care.</p><p>His hands move down your body, leaving a trail of fire in his wake as he settles on your ass, gripping your cheeks. You let out a delighted squeal as you weren't expecting him to glide his hands under your thighs and hoist you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. Rossi smirks at you, walking through your penthouse and into your bedroom where he gently puts you down.</p><p>Reaching up, you slide his blazer off his shoulders and put it on the back of a chair, before pressing your hands against his chest and walking him to your bed. When his legs hit the end of the bed, you gently push back, making him sit.</p><p>You grin mischievously as you move to straddle his lap, his hands instinctively resting at your hips. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, you bite your lip whilst dragging your hands down his chest, feeling his breath hitch at the contact.</p><p>Your hands stop at his jeans, moving to unbuckle his belt and slide it off, only you don't put it on the floor. Tossing it at the head of the bed, you take Rossi's hands in yours and lift them above his head all the while making him lay down. His eyes sparkle with curiosity, though he chooses to stay quiet, trusting you.</p><p>Grabbing his belt, you tie it around his wrists, winking at him as he suddenly realises what you're doing. He swallows, his jaw flexing and his eyes darkening. Leaning down, you place your lips on his neck, emitting moan from him as you kiss his sweet spot.</p><p>"If I'm yours, then you're mine." You bite his lobe, listening to the sounds that leave his mouth as you begin to trail down his neck. You intend to make sure everyone sees who he belongs to.</p><p>Rossi's head leans back into the bed, giving you more access to his neck and chest, your nails raking down his body. Feeling satisfied with your marks, you start kissing down his chest, stopping just above his jeans.</p><p>His hips roll up to help you with taking his jeans off and letting them pool at his boots. You hook your hands under his boxers, sliding them off and revealing his hardened cock. You take a moment to rake your eyes down his body, your panties soaked at the sight. David Rossi, laying completely vulnerable with his hands tied, shirt spread around him and his jeans at his ankles.</p><p>He looks at you in desperation, his cock twitching as he waits for whatever you're going to do next.</p><p>You drop to your knees and spread his legs, your hand closing around his cock. Instantly he hisses at the contact, his tongue darting out between his lips and his eyes begging you to just do something.</p><p>You oblige, taking him into your mouth and watching as Rossi throws his head back. "Shit." He curses. You take as much of him as you can into your mouth, dragging your tongue along his cock as you move back down to the tip, sucking on it.</p><p>His hips thrust up in an attempt to fuck your mouth. You lay a hand on his hip, ordering him still as you bob your head along his cock at your own pace. You glance up through your lashes to see him panting, fisting the sheets above his head as he accepts the fact that he can't touch you.</p><p>"Y/N." Rossi whines.</p><p>You swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock, your thighs clenching at the sounds leaving his lips. As you continue to bob your head up and down his cock, your eyes begin to sting as he repeatedly hits the back of your throat.</p><p>You can feel him getting close, the way he pants and the slight back arch. "I'm-I'm gonna-" You pull away from him immediately, his eyes snapping up to you as he whines at the loss of your mouth and his release. "What-"</p><p>"You cum when I tell you to." You move to hover over him, your hand wrapping around his neck. "Do you want me to fuck you, David?" You ask.</p><p>He closes his eyes and nods his head. You apply pressure to his neck, smirking as his lips part and tries to hold in the moan. "Use your words <em>bambino.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>Baby</em>
</p><p>Rossi's eyes snap open and his cheeks flush. He wasn't expecting that. You raise a brow at him, signalling for him to hurry up. "Yes, I want you to fuck me."</p><p>"Then beg for it." Your hand uncoils from his neck and travels back down to his cock, grasping it.</p><p>A whimper escapes his lips as you begin to move your hand along the length of his cock. "I'm not going to beg, Y/N." He pants, already feeling the pressure as you rub your thumb around his tip.</p><p>"We'll see about that." You tsk, your hand pumping him faster. You see Rossi's close, his sounds inaudible as he stays silent in the hopes that he can sneakily cum. But you know him. Moving your hand off him, you climb off the bed and chuckle as he groans in frustration.</p><p>Taking a seat in your chair, you remove your panties and drop them to the floor, the corners of your mouth twisting up as Rossi zones in on your pussy. "You're going to watch me cum, without your help."</p><p>Rossi shifts, his eyes fixated on you. Running a finger down your body, you sit forward on the chair and open your legs, his jumper bunched at your hips. Your finger travels between your folds, a sigh leaving your lips as your thumb begins rubbing against your clit.</p><p>Your other hand slips under the jump to tweak your nipples, the sensation making your pussy wetter. You watch as Rossi has an internal conflict with himself, debating whether or not he should put his pride aside. Throwing your head back, you enter a finger inside you, moaning as you imagine it's Rossi's.</p><p>He doesn't need to know that even just the thought of him is what gets you off.</p><p>Pumping your finger, you enter a second, curling them inside. Your eyes connect with Rossi's, his jaw clenched and his body squirming to feel some kind of friction on his rock hard cock. Your thumb rolls against your clit, the stimulation causing your walls to clench around your fingers as you cum.</p><p>"Please." You almost miss it, but you manage to hear his whimper. "Please fuck me, Y/N."</p><p>You smirk, knowing that he was going to break. Removing your fingers, you cross the room and straddle him. You put your fingers to his lips, watching intently as he takes them in his mouth and licks them clean. You swallow, finding it incredibly hot.</p><p>You take them out of his mouth and put them back on his cock, where you align it to your entrance. You moan as Rossi fills you, your hands spread out on his chest as his eyes roll back.</p><p>Your walls clench around him, making him cry out as you begin to lift yourself up and down his cock. Dragging your nails down his torso, watching as you accidentally draw a bit of blood. Your eyes flicker up to his, but Rossi doesn't care, or doesn't seem to notice as he groans your name. You yearn to feel his lips on yours, wrapping a hand around his neck and gently coaxing him up.</p><p>His arms come down and his hands rest on against his front as they spread out as much as the belt allows, his fingers skimming your stomach underneath his jumper. Instantly you lean down and crash your lips onto his, feeling him respond. You apply pressure around his neck, his mouth parting as he gasps, allowing you to slip your tongue inside.</p><p>Your free hand grips his shoulder, using it as leverage to slam onto Rossi's cock, despite his own hips thrusting up. You moan against his mouth as he hits your g-spot, your lips leaving his to kiss his neck, your ragged breathing sounding in his ear.</p><p>"Fuck David, you've got no idea just how devastatingly handsome you are." You pant. "Words could not do you justice."</p><p>Rossi can only groan in response, his hands fisting his jumper. You pull away from his neck, watching as his eyes flicker up to you. "Tell me who you belong to <em>bambino.</em>" You continue to slam down his cock, waiting for his answer as your legs grow tired.</p><p>"You! I'm your's Y/N!" He cries out, his cock throbbing inside your pussy. He's close and so are you. "Please Y/N, let me cum."</p><p>"Do you think you deserve to cum?"</p><p>Rossi closes his eyes. "No," He whines. You frown, your hand moving to cup his jaw and force him to look at you.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I hurt you. I upset you and I made you cry." You almost stop moving, as you register his words. You weren't expecting to hear that.</p><p>You press your lips against his, your hands moving to thread through his hair. "Cum for me David. Be a good boy and cum for me." You tell him, creaming around his cock. His hips thrust up one more time, his cock pulsating and shooting his load into you.</p><p>You bury your head in the crook of his neck, trying to control your breathing. You don't know why, but hearing him say that made you feel bad, guilty even. You know he wasn't trying to make you feel this way intentionally, he's just so loyal and caring that when he finds out he made someone close to him upset, he feels like shit.</p><p>"Hey," You murmur, taking his face between your hands. "You did nothing wrong, David. It was a misunderstanding and bad judgement on my end." You kiss him tenderly, trying to get your point across.</p><p>He nods against your lips. Lifting your hips, you feel him slip out of you, a whimper almost escaping you at the loss. Quietly, you climb off his lap and walk into your bathroom, heating up a cloth. Heading back into your room, you find Rossi laying on his back, his hands resting on his stomach as you gingerly wipe the cloth between his legs and around his cock, cleaning him up.</p><p>You see him close his eyes, as he relaxes under your touch. After you finish, you go back into the bathroom to clean yourself, pee and quickly rummage through your drawer for a pair of panties. Putting them on, you climb back onto the bed and untie Rossi's wrists, rubbing the raw flesh from where he tugged at one point.</p><p>His eyes flicker up to you, as you gently massage his hands and wrist, working the blood circulation and bringing his knuckles up to your lips. "Are you alright?" He asks you, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I'm fine David, and I'm sorry I wasn't going to let you explain."</p><p>His hand runs through your hair, sitting up to bring you to his lips again. You slide his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it over to your chair. Pulling back, you shimmy off the bed and bend down to remove Rossi's shoes and jeans, allowing him to pull his boxers back up and climb under the sheets with you.</p><p>You lay on your back, Rossi cuddling into your side with his head resting on your chest, you hand running through his hair. You feel a spur of affection for the man laying half on top of you, and you smile. Just as you close your eyes and drift to sleep, you hear, "I only want you, Y/N, only you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping out of the shower, you quickly dry yourself and wrap the towel around you as you walk into your bedroom. You chuckle to yourself, seeing Rossi roll over to your side of the bed, burying his head into your pillow. Quietly you rummage through your drawers for your deep red lingerie and standing in front of the mirror to admire the way it fits your body.</p><p>Throwing Rossi's quarter-zip jumper on, you pad into your kitchen to prepare an easy breakfast, considering you ate dinner early the night prior and need something quick. As you begin to pour the pancake batter into the pan, you hear the elevator ding.</p><p>With precision, you grab your gun and aim it at the doors, waiting for them to open. "Wow, don't shoot." Emily puts her hands up in surrender, her eyes wide as she register's the barrel of the gun.</p><p>"Jesus Em, heads up next time." You put the gun down, turning to resume your cooking. "What are you doing here, anyway?"</p><p>"Well, considering you disappeared last night and Rossi never told us if he found you, I had to resort to having Garcia track your phone. Nice place by the way." She looks around the penthouse, taking in the large space.</p><p>You remove the pancakes from the pan and place them on a plate, setting them aside as you start cutting up different pieces of fruit. "So, how was last night?" You ask her, slicing a mango.</p><p>"It was good." She smiles, taking a seat at the island. You glance up at her, catching sight of a hickey on her neck.</p><p>"Yeah, I bet it was." You grin, wriggling your eyebrows at her whilst she covers it with her hair. "Who's the lucky person?"</p><p>Emily runs her button lip between her teeth. "JJ."</p><p>You pause, your mouth agape as you process her words. "I fucking knew it." You smirk at her. "You think I didn't notice the little wardrobe swap you guys have been doing for the past couple weeks?"</p><p>"I was hoping no one would pick up on that." She smiles sheepishly, reaching for a strawberry.</p><p>"So, you guys together, or..?"</p><p>"We're just keeping it casual, seeing where it goes."</p><p>You nod in understanding, putting the fruits on top of the pancakes and pouring three cups of coffee. "What about you, what happened last night?" Emily eyes the marks peeking out of the jumper where you haven't zipped it up.</p><p>"That was last week." You chuckle. "But last night, well, let's just say there was pretty bad judgment on my end. However, David got a taste of his own medicine."</p><p>"Are you going to elaborate on that?" She asks, taking the mug from you and sipping its contents.</p><p>Glancing toward the hallway the ends at your bedroom, you tell Emily the general idea of what happened, not wanting to go into too much detail. There are some things she doesn't need to know.</p><p>"I can not believe you had the famous David Rossi, begging for you." She laughs, stealing a few more pieces of fruit.</p><p>You bite your lip, your cheeks tinted in a slight rose colour. Before you can say anything, "Have I expressed how much I hate waking up without you, <em>piccolo</em>?" Rossi's voice calls from the hallway. "Because I don't-oh, hello Emily."</p><p>Rossi's eyes widen at the sight of her, definitely not expecting anyone to be here beside you. "Morning Rossi." Emily stifles a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand as she takes in Rossi's shirtless form, with your scratch marks and hickeys on full display. Thankfully he's wearing his jeans.</p><p>You bite your lip to hide your own laugh, as you hand Rossi his coffee and motion for the pancakes. He comes up beside you, taking a fork and digging in.</p><p>"I don't know why we haven't had any parties up here, this place is perfect for it." Emily comments.</p><p>"That's what I said." Rossi looks to you.</p><p>"I don't know..." You drawl, sipping your coffee.</p><p>"Think about it. Honestly, I didn't know you were this rich."</p><p>Finishing your coffee. "I'm not."</p><p>Rossi scoffs. "Says your garage, this penthouse, your wardrobe, oh, not to mention owning this whole building. Don't be so modest Y/N."</p><p>You frown, almost forgetting Emily is sitting across from you. "Not all of us can have the ego of David Rossi, where we flaunt our finances."</p><p>Emily raises her brows, feeling the tension rise. Maybe she should have stayed quiet. "That's because I'm proud of how I earnt my money."</p><p>"Well, I'm not." You huff. Catching sight of Emily, "Sorry," You murmur, picking at a mango. Rossi's eyes don't leave you, his eyebrows creased as he realises he made you upset all over again. Emily decides to say her goodbyes, practically running for the elevator.</p><p>Grabbing her empty mug and your own, you turn to put them in the sink, feeling Rossi's hands skim your waist in the process. "I'm sorry Y/N, I didn't mean to upset you." He murmurs, his head laying on your shoulder as his arms wrap around your stomach. "I had no idea money is a touchy subject."</p><p>You sigh, leaning onto him and resting your hands on his. "It's alright David, you didn't know." You turn in his arms, your hands now on his chest where you feel his heart rate pick up. You love having that effect on him. "I have my money because of the business my family is in, and I'm not proud of it. One day I'll explain it all to you, but not today."</p><p>Rossi nods, his nose brushing yours. "What do you want to do for the day?"</p><p>"Enjoy this rainy weather and do absolutely nothing."</p><p>"Absolutely nothing?" He repeats, his lips ghosting over yours. You hum in response, standing on your toes so press your lips together, only to have him back away. "But <em>that's</em> doing something." He teases, enjoying your pout.</p><p>As Rossi leans in again, he quickly moves his arms to your legs and lifts you over his shoulder. You squeal, feeling the jumper reveal your lace thong. "David put me down!"</p><p>He doesn't respond, only smacking your ass and you yelp in surprise. Watching the floor change from tile to carpet, you know you're in your room, especially as Rossi puts you back onto your feet. "Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look in that?" His eyes rake you, loving how his jumper sits on you.</p><p>"Now you have." You bite your lip, knowing how he's going to react when he sees you in the lingerie he likes. His hands grip the end of the jumper, lifting if above your head and off you, his jaw tensing.</p><p>He inhales sharply, his eyes dark with hunger as he takes you in. You smirk at him. Instead of saying anything, Rossi crashes his lips against yours in a bruising kiss, his hands travelling down your back to grab your ass cheeks, pulling you flush to him. You moan into his lips, his tongue invading your mouth and your lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.</p><p>Your hands thread through his hair, tugging lightly to emit a groan from him. Gripping your thighs, Rossi hoists you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he turns to lay you on the bed. His mouth leaves yours to travel down to your neck, intending to renew his marks.</p><p>You let out a moan at the contact of Rossi's hand cupping your right breast through the lace bra, your back arching up to him. His thumb and pointer finger tweak your nipple, his mouth moving to suck on your other nipple, enticing another moan from you.</p><p>His hands suddenly snake around your back, unclasping your bra and tossing it elsewhere, his mouth slowly travelling down your stomach and skimming your pantie line. You roll your hips up as Rossi tugs your panties down, his lips pressing just above your clit. You whimper as he purposefully avoids your centre, kissing and nipping around your thighs.</p><p>"Ugh, David please!" You cry out, your hand tangling through his hair.</p><p>His eyes flicker up to you, smirking at the desperation on your face. <em>That son of a bitch.</em> He's making you suffer, as you did to him last night. Finally, he obliges, his hands lifting your legs onto his shoulders and his tongue licking up your slit.</p><p>Your fingers tighten in his hair, gently tugging as his tongue flicks your clit, his mouth closing around it to suck it. You jolt at the feeling of Rossi nipping your clit, your hips thrusting up as if to fuck his face. His hand pins your hips to the bed, stopping you from moving about. You whine, wanting more from him.</p><p>"David." You moan out, Rossi's tongue entering you. He begins tongue fucking you at a slow rate, relishing the sounds that leave your mouth, your walls clenching around him. Picking up the pace, you throw your head back against the bed, your orgasm brewing.</p><p>His grip on your leg and hip tighten, his way of telling you to cum as he feels you getting close. The hand on your hip leaves, his thumb rubbing against your clit and sending you over the edge as you cry out Rossi's name. He continues thrusting his tongue into you, riding out your high and then licking you clean.</p><p>Climbing back up between your legs, Rossi grasps your jaw, making you look at him. "That was for the other day." When you woke him up. "But this is for disobeying me and your stunt last night." You frown up at him. "Don't act innocent now you little slut, you think making me watch you cum and then making me beg for you, was going to go unpunished?"</p><p>"Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it, David. I know you did."</p><p>Rossi's hand wraps around your neck, applying pressure whilst his other hand pushes between your legs and shoves two fingers inside you. You jolt at the intrusion, a moan leaving your lips as you body heats up at his roughness.</p><p>You whine, your hips moving about to feel some kind of friction, Rossi's fingers still. "Look at you, such a needy slut." Rossi murmurs, his thumb pressing against your clit. "What do you want <em>gattina</em>?"</p><p>"Your fingers," Rossi's starts circling your thumb, making you moan out.</p><p>"My fingers? They're already inside you <em>gattina.</em>" You whimper as Rossi begins to pull them out. "Do you want me to fuck you with them? Make you cum on them, is that what you want <em>gattina</em>?"</p><p>You open your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. The torturous movements of his thumb against your clit has you wriggling to just make him do something, fuck you, rub faster, anything. Rossi slams his fingers back inside you. "Use your words."</p><p>"Yes! Please fuck me with your fingers, David,<em> please.</em>"</p><p>Rossi retracts his fingers, only to push them back inside you at a fast rate, your walls clenching around them. Fisting the sheet, you close your eyes due to the pleasure of Rossi's fingers and thumb, only to have them snap open as he squeezes around your neck.</p><p>You feel the knot in your stomach, your orgasm close. Rossi adds a third finger, your pussy stretching around them as he pumps into you. You look up at him with half liffed eyes, moaning as he finger fucks you.</p><p>Suddenly he pulls out completely, the hand around your neck disappearing. The feeling of Rossi's warmth disappearing, makes you sit up on your elbows. Rossi removes his jeans and settles between your legs, pressing his lips to yours as he slams into you.</p><p>You cry out, the sound muffled against his mouth and allowing him to slip his tongue in. Your nails dig into his shoulders as he thrusts into you, the taste of you still on his tongue.</p><p>Rossi grips the sheet above your head, using it as leverage to pound his hips into yours, his other hand digging into your waist. He hits your g-spot, his mouth travelling down your jaw and neck, sucking his marks for everyone to see. Moaning, your hands span along Rossi's back, pulling him even closer.</p><p>"You think you can disobey me just because I'm across the country?" Rossi grunts, his thrusts getting rougher. "Answer me." His hand leaves your waist and grips just under your jaw.</p><p>"No." You whine, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.</p><p>"No? You didn't think so the other night."</p><p>You don't respond, too overwhelmed to do anything but tighten your grip. Your walls clench around him, making Rossi curse out. "David, I'm going to cum." You manage to form a sentence, the pleasure of his cock hitting your g-spot bringing you closer to the edge.</p><p>"No, you're not, you cum when I tell you too." Rossi rocks into you, his lips brushing your ear as he groans at the pain of your scratching down his back.</p><p>He can tell your close, the way your head lays back and you moan his name. You see him glancing elsewhere in the room, before he pulls out of you completely, a frustrated groan leaving your lips. Rossi grabs your waist, moving you to the end of the bed and flipping you over onto your stomach.</p><p>His arms hooks under your hips and hoists you onto your knees, slamming back into you as you prop yourself on your elbows. "Fuck David!" You cry out, his hands leaving bruising marks on your hips as he pounds into you at a new angle.</p><p>"Who do you belong to?" He grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling it back to force you to look at yourself in the mirror across the room.</p><p>Catching sight of Rossi in the mirror, his chest heaving and his grunts drowning out the rain outside, nearly has you creaming right there. His brown eyes meet yours, his jaw tensing. "You." You pant, your knuckles turning white from the tight grip on the comforter. "I belong to you David."</p><p>"That's right." His hand leaves your hair and snakes around your front, pulling you up to him by your neck and his other hand running along your torso to keep you pressed against him. "You belong to me, I tell you went to cum and you don't cum on anything or anyone but me." His lips ghost your shoulder, moving to your ear. "Whether that's my mouth, my fingers or my cock, you cum on me, by me. Do you understand <em>gattina</em>?"</p><p>You exhale sharply, your hand coming up to curl around Rossi and thread through his hair. "Yes David, I understand." You moan out, his hips rolling against yours.</p><p>Rossi presses a kiss to your shoulder, his eyes connecting with yours through the mirror. "Good girl." He murmurs, peppering kisses along your neck. "Cum for me <em>gattina.</em>"</p><p>You rest your head against him as you cream around his cock, his name yelled from your lips. Your legs shake, exhaustion flooding your body, even with Rossi thrusting into you. You feel him pulsate, the sensation of you making him shoot his load. He takes a moment to catch his breath, an arm wrapped around you as he slowly leans you both forward, allowing you to collapse against the bed gently.</p><p>Your eyes close for a moment, feeling Rossi pull out and kiss the back of your head. "Don't move <em>piccolo.</em>" He murmurs, climbing off the bed and wandering into the bathroom. You hear a tap being turned on, and just as you begin to drift off, he comes back out and scoops you up.</p><p>Rossi gingerly puts you down, a hand on your waist as he reaches for a cloth to wipe between your legs. "Go pee and then come join me." He smiles, the corners of his eyes creasing. You nod, moving over to the toilet.</p><p>Afterwards, you wash your hands then pad over to the bathtub, grinning at Rossi as he leans his head back, sighing contently. It makes you not want to disturb him, until he opens his eye. "Come here."</p><p>Climbing into the tub, you settle between Rossi's legs and lean back onto him, his arms wrapping around you. You hum in response to Rossi pressing his lips to your shoulder, and to your neck where his fingerprints are. "You're so beautiful Y/N." He murmurs, nuzzling into the crook of your neck.</p><p>Like before, you bring your hand up to Rossi's head, threading it softly through his hair. "And you, are an Italian Stallion." You feel Rossi smile against your skin, his hands rubbing soothing patterns on your stomach. It's then, that you realise you could happily stay in his arms, for the rest of your life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Breathe Y/N, just breathe. </em>
</p><p>Your footsteps are light, inaudible in comparison to Rossi's. He strides after you, staying as close as he can yet not close enough to crowd you. Inmates catcall and yell out to you, desperate for a reaction or even just a glance in their direction.</p><p>
  <em>Don't let him see just how petrified you really are.</em>
</p><p>You hold your head high, your body visibly relaxed but on the inside, you're a nervous wreck on the verge of a breakdown. Your thumb instinctively plays with the ring on your finger, trying to distract yourself from the person beyond the hallway.</p><p>
  <em>You are not that person anymore Y/N, he doesn't intimidate you anymore.</em>
</p><p>Standing in front of a door, you wait for the guard to open it and step through, not allowing Rossi a chance to see through you. With each step, your heart pounds against your ribs like a caged animal fighting for its freedom.</p><p>"Press the button and I'll open the door." The guard tells you, for when you're ready to leave the interrogation.</p><p>Rossi's thank you fall on deaf ears, as you stare at the wall separating you from the man you despise. You've made a point to show him just how much you hate him, just how well you can survive without him, and yet here you are, fifteen years later sent to question him by your boss.</p><p>Rossi walks into the room first, taking a seat and opening his mouth, only to have the prisoner speak first.</p><p>"Where is she? I know she's here."</p><p>"Who?" Rossi asks, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Inhaling a deep breath, you step through the threshold and lock your eyes on him. "There she is." He smiles sadistically, his eyes following your every move. You ignore Rossi's confused stare and stride to sit beside him. "I've been waiting for your visit, shame it took fifteen years."</p><p>"If it were up to me, you and I, would <em>never</em> share the same space again. But my job requires me to be here today, so the sooner we start the sooner I can leave." Venom drips from your voice, your eyes hard and your face emotionless.</p><p>"Ahh, your brother told me you betrayed the family. Jumped from one side of the law to the other. How's that going for you?"</p><p>"We're not here to catch up on lost time-" Rossi interrupts, feeling the tension brewing.</p><p>The man puts his hand up to silence him, his gaze fixated on you. "This is between my daughter and I, best keep out of it Agent Rossi."</p><p>Rossi's head snaps to yours, his eyes burning holes in the side of your head. <em>What the fuck is he talking about. </em>You refuse to meet his eye.</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> your daughter," You grit, your jaw so tense your teeth begin to grind together. "I stopped being <em>your</em> daughter fifteen years ago."</p><p>"I didn't kill your mother!" He shouts, startling Rossi beside you. You blink at him, unfazed by his sudden outburst, you're used to it.</p><p>Inhaling deeply to calm the raging storm within you, "I'm not here to dig up the past, Conrad. I'm here to find out where Ingram is." Once again you feel Rossi's eyes on you. "I'm sure you've heard what's been happening in <em>your</em> city." You emphasise the 'your', mocking him for all the times he would remind everyone that he owned Los Angeles.</p><p>Two days ago the Alpha team was called to Los Angeles for a new case, where eight bodies have turned up. Each victim was brutally tortured, as though they were withholding information as it was done so in a way that made your brother the prime suspect. Each wound is a signature of Conrad Luxe, that he passed down to his son, Ingram Luxe.</p><p>"Of course I have." Conrad sits forward, his elbows resting on the table. "But I can assure you, it isn't your brother. I taught him better than that, whoever is leaving bodies on the streets is some amateur."</p><p>"That just so happens to kill them the same way you did." Rossi chimes.</p><p>Conrad turns to acknowledge him, sizing him up. Rossi leans against his seat, one hand on the table and the other on his thigh, his eyes holding Conrad's stare. The tension grows, both alpha males refusing to back down. If you weren't so rigid, you would be amused.</p><p>"You think Ingram did it, that's why you want to find him."</p><p>"No." You surprise them, Conrad's eyebrows raising as he turns to look at you. Rossi keeps his demeanour calm, showing no sign of objection. He's letting you do what you need to do. "I know Ingram isn't responsible, he's not sloppy. But the way those bodies keep turning up, it's beginning to look more and more like your prodigy child is slipping and without Ingram to fill in the details, my team's not going to stop until they find him and when they do, they'll arrest him, not just for the murders but for anything else the LAPD have against the <em>family</em>, and then you'll have your son right where you've always wanted him, by your side."</p><p>Your voice is raised, your body leaning on the table as you glare at Conrad. At some point, Rossi reaches over and places his hand on your thigh, keeping you grounded and trying to calm you down.</p><p>"Only, after they put a needle in your neck, they'll turn around and put another one in Ingram. Is that what you want, to have your son die next to you in prison?"</p><p>You know you sound dramatic, but you don't care. You just want to get the fuck out of this prison as quick as you can. Rossi's thumb rubs along your thigh, the contact ever so slightly bringing you comfort. "Tell us where Ingram is, and we'll make sure that doesn't happen."</p><p>Conrad looks between you and Rossi. "I don't know where he is."</p><p>You stare at him, your blood boiling as you catch the slight smirk on his face. He knows exactly where he is. "I don't have time for this." You stand, the chair sliding back at the force. Rossi follows suit, walking to open the door of you when you hear,</p><p>"I'm proud of you." You stop dead in your tracks. "Proud of the person you've become. Say what you want about your childhood, but I shaped you into the woman you are, made you strong so you would never have to depend on a man, not as your mother did."</p><p>You snap, spinning on your heels and marching around the table to fist the collar of Conrad's uniform and slam him into the wall. You don't know where the strength came from nor do you care, you only care about making the man in front of you suffer. Make him hurt as he hurt you. Hurt your mother.</p><p>You can't focus on anything but him. "I am who I am today because of me! Because of the family, I have chosen. It's got nothing to do with you." You shout, your body shaking with rage. "It's because of my team, <em>my family</em>. So don't you dare tell me you're proud and don't you dare believe that you shaped me!"</p><p>The corners of Conrad's lips twist up in a sadistic smile, his eyes sparkling. "You speak of this 'family' you've chosen, but do they know about the monster that you've buried? Just how dangerous you get when you snap? You can fool them all you like, but you can't fool me, little girl, I saw that dark glint in your eye the moment you stepped foot in here. The entire time you've been sitting there, I know you were plotting different ways to kill me in this very room. So don't give me with that, 'I am who I am because of them' bullshit."</p><p>"Y/N, he's not worth it." Rossi's voice enters your mind, his hands grabbing ahold of your shoulders. "Let him go."</p><p>You grit your teeth, inhaling a deep breath and putting on a calm facade. Confusion washes over Conrad, as you let go and step back from him. Holding your head high, you clench and unclench your fists, turning on your heel to walk out of the room and toward the SUV outside.</p><p>"He's getting married tonight, at Lilianna," Conrad calls out to your retreating form.</p><p>You storm out of the prison, collecting your belongings and pushing the front doors open. You release a breath you didn't realise you were holding, leaning against the SUV and running your hands over your face and through your hair. You briefly close your eyes, refusing to let the tears out as a whole flood of emotions overwhelm you.</p><p>The sound of Rossi's footsteps approaches you, your anxiety spiking. What's he going to think? He's never seen you lose control like that.</p><p>
  <em>That's what you're concerned about? I don't know about you, but the fact that Conrad Luxe is your dad and Ingram Luxe is your brother is the more pressing matter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This entire fucked up situation is what I'm concerned about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right. </em>
</p><p>Rossi doesn't say anything, his hands wrapping around your wrists and bringing them away from your face, where he then pulls you into his embrace. You relax into him, inhaling his scent and relishing in the moment. With one hand curled around your back and the other tangled in your hair, Rossi leans his head on top of yours.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Y/N." He murmurs.</p><p>He pulls back, but you refuse to meet his eye, staring at his chest. Rossi cups your chin, forcing you to look at him. His other hand cradles your head, a compassionate look on his face. "We don't have to talk about it right now, but sooner or later we will. And when that time comes, I want you to know that I have no judgement for you. Your past does not define you."</p><p>"Thank you." He smiles at you affectionately, leaning down to press his lips against yours.</p><p>"Come on, we gotta get back to the precinct." Rossi opens the car door for you, stealing another kiss before he closes the door and makes his way to his seat. You lean against the headrest, your thumb playing with your ring as you look out the window. Rossi calls someone from the head unit, his hand falling to your thigh afterwards and his thumb rubbing comforting circles.</p><p>"Hotchner."</p><p>"Hey Hotch, Y/N and I are on our way back. Conrad Luxe informed us his son, Ingram is calling all the shots. He's getting married tonight." Rossi tells him.</p><p>"Alright, we'll go over a plan when you two get back." Hotch ends the call, only to dial Penelope. "Garcia, I need you to find out everything you can on an Ingram Luxe." He speaks before she can.</p><p>"Okay, uh gimme a second." She hangs up, working her magic and calling Hotch back. "Sir, we-we have a problem."</p><p>Hotch frowns, catching Emily and Derek's attention. "What is it, Garcia?"</p><p>"I did some digging and I found that Ingram has a sibling, but I couldn't find them anywhere, which is weird considering you'd think Conrad kept his children close because of rival Mafia gangs, so I checked the parents and I found the sibling, only the thing is," She pauses, unable to believe the name she's about to read. "His sibling is under the mother's maiden name, Y/L/N."</p><p>"What's the siblings full name?"</p><p>"Y/N Y/L/N."</p><p>Pulling into the precinct, you slide out of the SUV and walk inside, Rossi sending you a reassuring smile. Seeing the team in a conference room, you both head toward it, acknowledging Hotch as he storms out. "Y/N outside. Now."</p><p>You tense, you know that look Hotch is giving you. It's the same one he gives when he scolds you, when you do something wrong. Hotch marches past you, your eyes finding Derek who stares at you in confusion, leaving you to turn and head after your boss with no knowledge of what you've done wrong.</p><p>"Who are your parents?" He asks the moment you step outside.</p><p>
  <em>He knows.</em>
</p><p>"Conrad and Lilianna Luxe." You answer quietly, biting the inside of your cheek as you wait for his reaction.</p><p>"And you let me send you in to interrogate Conrad Luxe, knowing he's your father. Does Dave know?"</p><p>You nod. "He found out when we were there." Hotch releases a deep breath, his hardened eyes shooting daggers at you. He's pissed, and you understand why. "Hotch, let me explain." You start, trying not to piss him off more. "Yes, my father is Conrad Luxe, but I left that life, fifteen years ago. I never wanted to be apart of it, and when he killed my mother, that was the last straw so I left, to do what my family has always despised. I haven't had any contact with them since, the only reason why I went today was that I know Conrad, I know what he would do."</p><p>Hotch stares at you, waiting for you to finish. "I know my brother isn't the one killing those people, he'd never put a hand on woman, no matter what and he's smarter than that. The only reason why I'm defending him is because I want the real killer put to justice, and I'm telling you, it isn't Ingram."</p><p>"You're sure about this?" Hotch asks after a while, his eyes studying you for any lies. You've never put your neck on the line like this before, which is why Hotch isn't turning you down. You nod. "Okay, we'll go talk to Ingram and get his alibi, just as a precaution and to cover our own ass. But if you ever do something like this again, I'll be putting you on desk duty for six months, am I clear?"</p><p>"Yes sir." You nod again, turning to walk alongside Hotch back into the precinct, where the team watch you with questioning eyes. "Hotch, let me talk to Ingram. He's getting married at the estate and he'll talk to me before he talks to anyone else. And I know when he's lying, he has a tell."</p><p>Hotch thinks for a moment, weighing your words. "Alright, but you need to come clean with the team." You glance over at them in the conference room, chuckling to yourself as they pretend to be working on the case.</p><p>Walking over to them, you begin explaining to them your lineage, leaving out details here and there that they don't need to know about. Only that your father killed your mother, you left and your brother practically disowned you. You watch as Rossi and Emily begin to understand how you have so much money.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Mentions of Suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Putting the hair curler down, you frown through the mirror. You don't recognise yourself, at least not the woman you are today. Instead, you see a frightened girl, who does exactly what is asked of her to not wind up punished like her brother. </p><p>Exhaling deeply, you glance down at your suit, admiring the black on black. You bite your lip at your very exposed cleavage, the bralette being somewhat supportive in case you find yourself fighting for your life, which hopefully tonight doesn't come to. </p><p>You roll your shoulders back, masking the fear and nervousness that rack your body with amusement and intimidation. For tonight to work, you need to remind everyone, remind your brother just how dangerous you are. Gone is the Agent Y/N Y/L/N, now replaced with Conrad's unpredictable daughter, the sibling that had no care of anyone but her family and lived with a short fuse that when exploded, left no survivors. </p><p>You walk out of the women's bathroom, ignoring the stares as you stride to the conference room, the team looking at you in surprise. You grab your guns, unbuttoning your blazer and stuffing them inside the pockets and resting your high heel on a seat, pulling your pant leg up to strap your smaller gun into the holster. </p><p>Straightening, you blink at the team. "What?" </p><p>"Nothing." Emily answers. </p><p>"Right..." You drawl, glancing around the room. Your eyes settle on Rossi, who stares at you with his lips parted. His eyes rake your body and eventually connect with yours, filled with hunger and lust. He closes his mouth and swallows. You can't hide the smirk. </p><p>Hotch clears his throat, approaching you with a mic. "It's not that I don't trust you, but we need to hear everything that's going on. With your help, it was easier for Garcia to hack the security cameras, so we have sight of you." </p><p>You nod, allowing Hotch to put the microphone in your suit. "I need you all to understand, that what you will hear tonight, it was from a <em>long</em> time ago. You're going to meet a different Y/N, and for that, I'm sorry. But," You pause. "No matter what happens, I don't want anyone rushing in unless I give the word, am I clear?" </p><p>You stare at Rossi, knowing he abandons protocol and rushes headfirst into situations. And that's the last thing you need. </p><p>"You can't ask us to do that Y/N," Derek argues. </p><p>"I can, and I did. No matter how much my brother may say he will kill me, he won't. But he will kill you if you rush in like heroes." You glance down at your watch, exhaling a shaky breath as you read the time. It's time to go. "Now if you don't mind, I have a wedding to crash." </p><p>You exit the conference room and stride toward the front doors of the precinct, heading toward the parking garage where your Ferrari Enzo awaits you. You had stored it at your garage when you lived in L.A, working at this very precinct before you left for the FBI. Now seems like a good time to take it for a drive. </p><p>"I don't know who's sexier, you or the car." </p><p>"Always the car." You counter, turning around to see Rossi. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" </p><p>He shrugs. "You weren't going to say goodbye?" </p><p>"It's not like I'm leaving forever David." </p><p>"But you're going into the lion's den, and you expect me to just sit back and wait for a code word?" Rossi tucks his thumbs into his back pockets, his eyes stern as he stares down at you. </p><p>"I need you to trust me, I know what I'm walking into." You step forward, placing your hand on his chest reassuringly. </p><p>"Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life but," He pauses. "I don't like this, you putting yourself on the front lines."</p><p>You cup Rossi's cheek, smiling as he leans into your touch. Standing on your tiptoes, you press your lips against his in a brief kiss. "I'll be fine David." You murmur, bringing your hand down and turning to open the car door. </p><p>Before you can get in, Rossi grabs your arm and pulls you flush against him, his mouth on yours. With one hand tangled in your hair and the other on your ass, Rossi swipes his tongue across your bottom lip. You oblige, letting his tongue enter your mouth. </p><p>You grip the lapels of his blazer, using them to steady yourself once he pulls away, your lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. "Be safe." He murmurs, stepping away and allowing you to slide into the driver's seat and start the car. "Definitely you." He smirks, recalling his statement earlier. </p><p>The drive out to Lilianna is long, though it feels like minutes as you find yourself lost in your thoughts. Turning into the long driveway, your blood runs cold at the familiar surroundings, your mind already replaying moments from your childhood. "Let's get this party started." You mumbled, parking the car and climbing out. </p><p>Walking down the gravel path, you wink at the two guards who pale at the sight of you, speechless as you stride past them and straight to the reception. Laughter fills your ears, irritation picking at you. Rounding the corner, you put on your best act and blend right in with the crowd, making your way to the front where the best man holds a microphone. </p><p>"Anyone else wish to make a speech?" </p><p>"I do!" You raise your hand, stepping forward. </p><p>You grin as the best man widens his eyes in shock, his head snapping to your brother as he sits at the head table. You brother abruptly stands, anger and shock flashing across his eyes. Upon seeing their leader tense, the guards around the clearing reach for their guns, drawing them. </p><p>"Gentlemen, gentlemen, no need for the dramatics." You raise your hands in surrender, glancing around to count all the armed guards. "I'm just here to wish my dear old brother a happy wedding and to see the beautiful bride." </p><p>"Fuck off you are! You're nothing but a conniving bitch with-"</p><p>"Well I see you haven't changed Seb," You cut off Ingram's best man Sebastion. "But what can I say, I am daddy's little girl."</p><p>"Y/N!" You brother's voice booms. "What the fuck are you doing here?" </p><p>You lower your hands, keeping them by your side as you walk closer to the main table. "We need to talk." He narrows his eyes at you. "Trust me, Ingram, I'd rather I never see this godforsaken estate again, but I'm here on work business." </p><p>"Work business?" Ingram repeats, glancing at Sebastion before staring directly at you and leaning forward, resting his hands on the table. "So you're not even here as my <em>sister.</em>" You exhale deeply, frustration picking at you as Ingram turns and holds a hand to his wife. "I don't have anything to say to you, and quite frankly, there's not a lot stopping me from killing you right now for interrupting my wife's big day. So if you'll excuse me, my wife and I are going to have our first dance." </p><p>Ingram leads his wife around the table, stopping beside Sebastion. "Get her the fuck off my property." </p><p>"Ingram!" You shout, glaring at his backside as he walks onto the makeshift dancefloor. One of the guards steps forward, reaching out to grab your arm. "Touch me and I'll cut off your hand and feed it to you." You growl, glaring at the man. </p><p>He smirks, ignoring your warning and continuing to reach for you. You grab his wrist, pushing it away from you and punching him square in the jaw and watching as he stumbles back in shock. Instantly you grab one of your guns from inside your blazer and point it at him. "I wouldn't if I were you." </p><p>The man looks to Sebastion before standing down. Sensing he isn't a threat any longer, you raise the gun and shoot into the sky. "Let me try that again," You turn to face your brother who stands in front of his wife protectively. You ignore the screams from the guests as they rush for cover. "You and I are going to talk, otherwise I'll just let my team come in and arrest you for the eight murders and anything else the LAPD has against you, and I'll personally be adding the charge for attempted assault against a federal agent. So unless you want to end up in the cell beside dear old daddy, I'd give me your fucking alibi." </p><p>Sitting across from your brother, you fold one leg over the other, resting your arms on the armrest and keeping your gaze trained on him. You open your mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. "You've changed." You frown at him. "Fifteen years ago, you would have killed anyone who dared to touch you, anyone who turned their back on you. But I 'spose that's what happens when you get married and fall pregnant. Tell me, how is my niece or nephew?" </p><p>The room freezes around you, the only sound to be heard is your shaky breath. <em>How the fuck, does he know?</em> </p><p>"Oh wait," He presses his index finger to his lips in thought. "You killed it, when you were working on a case. And then, your marriage broke apart." </p><p>
  <em>Calm down Y/N, he's trying to get in your head. Trying to prove you've changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, I've fucking changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't need to know that. Just remind him that mind games don't work on you.</em>
</p><p>You reach for the glass beside you, swirling the ice and bringing it to your lips, welcoming the icy sensation as it goes down with ease. Setting your glass down, "At least my husband didn't kill himself." You counter, keeping a straight face as Ingram shifts uncomfortably, leaning back into his seat. "Think you're the only one keeping tabs? Does your wife know what she's getting into, how the women of this family die one way or another, and not by old age? Grandma was murdered by the Moreno family, mother murdered by father and your wife, overwhelmed by the horrors of <em>this</em> family that she couldn't stand another day by your side." </p><p>You don't know why his first wife took her own life, she may have had her own demons, who knows, but right now, you want to hurt him. Remind him that you bite back twice as hard. "I wonder who's next, me or wife number two?" </p><p>"You wanted to talk, so talk." Ingram grits. </p><p>You smirk, knowing you've won. "Eight bodies have been dumped throughout L.A's streets, both men and women. They've been brutally tortured before killed, and with the techniques that Conrad taught us. If it weren't for me, you'd have been arrested before your wedding, but, this family has morals and we don't harm women, Conrad excluded." </p><p>"So, who have you pissed off?" You raise a brow at him.</p><p>"Who haven't I pissed off." Ingram sips his alcohol, setting the glass aside and leaning forward. "Look Y/N, I wish I could help, but I don't know who is stupid enough to try and frame me."</p><p>"Yes you do, you just don't realise it. This person is a coward, they might have expressed loyalty or respect towards you yet bad mouth you behind your back. You might not even think them as a threat at all, and overlook them." </p><p>Ingram nods slowly, trying to think of someone that fits that description. You glance around his office, spying the camera in the corner. You can't help yourself, sending the team a wink before turning your attention back to your brother as he looks up at you in realisation. </p><p>"Angelo." </p><p>"Angelo? As in Angelo Balducci?" You ask. </p><p>"Yep," Ingram answers, popping the p. "The little bastard was mouthing me off only a couple of weeks ago. I've heard rumours that he's been trying to undermine me for a while, so I've been keeping him close."</p><p>You unfold your legs and stand up. "Where can I find him." You don't have time for the theatrics. </p><p>"Up at his warehouse in the hills, said he a new shipment of AK's and MP's arriving tonight and couldn't attend the wedding. He's probably unpacking them now." </p><p>"Thank you." You nod, smoothing your blazer and turning on your heel. Ingram and you never liked warm goodbyes. </p><p>"Y/N," Ingram calls out as you reach for the doorknob. "Thank you." He doesn't have to explain, you know what he's grateful for. You glance back at him, flashing him the signature Luxe smirk and sending him a wink before slipping out of the room. </p><p>You were here solely to find out who the unsub is, and now that you have, you see no need to stick around. You just want to catch the little fucker and go home to bed, or more precisely, Rossi's bed. It's comfortable, more so than yours. </p><p>As your stride throughout Lilianna, you swallow the lump that forms in your throat as you pass the staircase that led up to the bedrooms, and the room where your mother was killed. You don't get to dwell on the thought, as a familiar high pitched voice sends chills down your spine. </p><p>"Y/N Luxe!" When you were growing up, even though your birth certificate stated Y/L/N, your parents called you Luxe, their way of protecting you. In that world, women are often looked down upon, and your father wanted to protect you from the life your mother had, giving you an easy way out if you ever chose it. </p><p>That's why it was so easy for you to disappear and get into the FBI, your last name hadn't been tainted.</p><p>"Mila, darling, how are you?" You smirk. She doesn't respond, her hand flying to your cheek and your head snapping to the side from the force. The loud slap catches the guests attention, as they look to the commotion. "Guess I deserved that." You mumbled, rubbing the raw skin. </p><p>"How am I? How am I!? I'll tell you how I am, you just dumped me through a fucking text message, <em>after</em> you disappeared off the face of the planet. I tried looking for you and you were a ghost, and yet here you are, asking how <em>I am</em>?!" With each word, Mila gets louder, stepping closer to you. </p><p>"I'm sorry love, but I really have to go." You sidestep her, speed walking down the gravel path and sliding into your car. You don't have time to apologise or explain everything, you have an unsub to catch and you don't even know if the team are already hot on his tail. </p><p>As you reach for the head unit to call Hotch, he calls you first. "I'm sending you the address, we're halfway there," Hotch informs you, the address popping up on your screen. You're not far behind. </p><p>"I'll meet you all there." </p><p>"How's your cheek?" Derek asks, the rest of the team connected to the call. </p><p>You chuckle lowly, shaking your head. "I think my ego hurts more than my cheek. She always did have a good swing." Derek laughs, the call soon disconnecting and leaving you alone. With one hand on the steering wheel, you use your free one to rip the microphone off, chucking it on the passenger seat and accelerating to the warehouse. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accelerating up the winding road, you see the flashing lights before you see the cars. Through the windows, you hear gunshots, from both the cops and criminals. To the right is another paved road, something your team must have missed. You can only hope it leads to the back of the warehouse, as you turn your car sharply to the right and accelerate.</p><p>Your assumption is correct, the road leading right behind the warehouse to the SUV's of Angelo and his supplier. You park the car just away from the lights, hiding it in the darkness as you slide out and reach into your jacket for one of your guns. You keep it aimed ahead of you as you stalk through the shadows, the warehouse lights illuminating the road as the door slides open.</p><p>A figure runs out, the gunshots loud as the bullets chase after them. They don't expect to see you standing there, as you swing your free arm out and stiff-arm them. You aim the barrel of your gun at them as they fall back with a grunt, the wind knocked out of them.</p><p>The light exposure reveals their face. "Hello Angelo, going somewhere?" You sneer.</p><p>Angelo blinks up at you, his breathing constricted from the harsh tackle. Recognition flashes across his eyes. "Y/N, what a pleasant surprise." He says after he manages to control his breathing.</p><p>You narrow your eyes at him. "Get up." You order, your eyes trained on him as he puts one hand up in surrender and uses the other to push himself upright. Angelo sends you a sinister smile, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up.</p><p>
  <em>He makes one move toward me and I'm shooting this bastard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you going to kill him or subdue him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess we'll find out.</em>
</p><p>Angelo stands, his hands open in front of his chest. "So what's the plan here chief? Handcuff me, send me to prison, make sure I spend the rest of my life rotting in hell?" Angelo muses, a cocky smirk on his face.</p><p>"Sounds about right." You answer.</p><p>Angelo nods slowly, your finger resting on the trigger as you try not to tense up. "I don't think so." Without hesitation, Angelo pushes the gun upwards, your finger pulling the trigger in reflex as your arms raise above your head.</p><p>Panic sets in as you realise what kind of situation you've gotten yourself into. Angelo pushes you back, slamming you into one of the SUV's, your head smashing against the window of the driver's door. Pain shoots down your body, a headache already forming but it becomes a dull ache due to the adrenaline.</p><p>Your hand dropped the gun when you hit the car, your brain trying to assess the situation and think of the best possible way out. Angelo's fist connects with your jaw, throwing your head to the side. You blink away the dots that dance across your vision, turning your head back to see Angelo's shoulder move to deliver another punch.</p><p>You react fast, dropping down and punching him in the kidneys before standing up and hitting him in the side of the temple. You had ducked under his arm, allowing you to put some distance between you two as he lands against the SUV. He wasn't expecting that.</p><p>Angelo pushes himself off the vehicle and moves toward you, rolling his shoulders out. "I've spent the last fifteen years looking for you, only to have you come to me. Tell me, how'd you do it?" You stare at him in confusion, your fists clenched as you prepare to evade another attack.</p><p>"How'd I do what?" You repeat.</p><p>"Disappear, drop off the face of the earth like a ghost."</p><p>You smirk. Your father's idea worked, no one knew how to find Y/N Luxe, because she doesn't exist. As much as you hate the bastard, at this moment, your thankful.</p><p>"It's quite easy when you don't want to be found." You study his stance, the way his foot shifts before even thinks about moving forward. This time, you're ready for his attack, stepping toward him and blocking his punch. You strike with a punch of your own to his mouth, his lip splitting open and blood spurting everywhere.</p><p>Angelo staggers back, spitting blood. You wipe your own blood off the corner of your mouth, cringing at the metallic taste as you instinctively lick at it. Looking at you, rage flashes across his eyes, his jaw tense as he begins to become unpredictable. You've never fought with the man before, which makes you anxious to know just what happens when he gets angry.</p><p>For a moment you're aware of your surrounds, the gunfire happening just behind you. You hear a familiar yell, your head snapping toward it to see Emily take a bullet to the vest and fall backwards. Your eyes widen at the sight, and then you remember Angelo, standing just metres away and turn your attention back to him even though you so desperately want to go to Emily's aid, only to have him right in front of you.</p><p>You don't register the fist flying toward you, as it connects with the side of your head and sends you crashing down. The force is unexpected, your body landing on your wrists and rolling to your side. Pain shoots up from your hands, the adrenaline unable to protect you from the intense wave that floods your forearms. You've done some damage.</p><p>Laying flat on your back, you try to catch your breath and clear your vision as Angelo saunters toward you with your gun in hand. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>
  <em>What are you doing, you have another gun, use it!</em>
</p><p>With precision you reach for your other gun and aim at him, pulling the trigger without hesitation. But he doesn't fall, he doesn't even get shot because nothing came out. Your eyes widen in realisation, your gun's jammed.</p><p>
  <em>You have an ankle gun!</em>
</p><p>Quickly you try to sit up to reach for your third gun, an intense wave of pain crashing down on you. Angelo sees what you're doing and kicks you back down, knocking the wind out of you. He steps over you, leaning down to press the barrel of your gun against your forehead, his eyes glinting with satisfaction.</p><p>You go to move your legs, but nothing happens. You try your arms but again, nothing happens. It's like your paralysed, when really you can't breathe and your brains first priority is to get oxygen to your lungs. Fear begins to settle in as you stare up at Angelo, unable to kick him off.</p><p>"Now this looks vaguely familiar, almost like déjà vu. Where have I seen this before?" Angelo smirks down at you, amusement on his face as he enjoys listening to your deep breaths as you slowly regain control. "Ahh, that's right. This is exactly how your mother looked before she died, only, she didn't have that 'I'm going to kill you' look in her eye."</p><p>Your blood runs cold. Your mind replays his words as you decipher the meaning behind them. If you were more in control of yourself, you'd understand, but you can't. Why did he bring up your mother? You don't get to ponder the thought as men come rushing toward you.</p><p>"Angelo lets go. You can't kill her now, we'll come back for her." Angelo squints at you, pulling the gun away and using it to hit you on the side of the head. His presence evaporates from you, your vision blurring.</p><p>
  <em>Don't let him get away.</em>
</p><p>You scramble to sit up, but it takes too long as you shake your head free of the dots. "Y/N!" You hear your name being called but you don't acknowledge the person, determined to get up and go after Angelo, as he slides into the driver's seat of your Ferrari and drives off.</p><p>"Y/N, it's okay I got you." Derek soothes, his hands grabbing you and helping you up. You close your eyes, willing the disorientation to disappear. Opening them, you're met with Rossi, who can only stare at you with concern and utter terror written on his face.</p><p>The team gather around you, trying to bring you back to reality when you catch sight of the Lamborghini Diablo sitting in the warehouse. Pushing Derek away, you run as best as you can toward it, opening the door and starting the engine. You ignore the screams and shouts from your team, racing out of the warehouse and down the road.</p><p>You spot your Ferarri entering the highway, heading south toward the Marina. Your head pounds, the adrenaline starting to wear off as you sit in the seat. You sped after Angelo, flying past cars on the highway as you change gears and press the accelerator to the floor. He exits the highway, making you quickly follow suit.</p><p>Throwing the car into park, you slide out and bend down for your ankle gun, shaking your head as you stand up, your vision black. <em>Not now.</em> You curse to yourself, blinking the dots clear and running down the dock, much to your body's protests. Instantly the adrenaline starts pumping again, numbing the pain as you push your body past its limits, desperate to catch Angelo and gets answers.</p><p>Turning a corner, you watch as Angelo jumps down into a boat, one of his men at the steering wheel and driving away the moment his boss is on board. You sprint forward, firing shots at the boat as it creates more distance between you and Angelo.</p><p>"Fuck!" You shout, lowering your gun and running a hand through your hair as you glower at the waves hitting against the dock.</p><p>Walking back to the car, you shove you gun inside your blazer and exhale deeply as the adrenaline starts to wear off again, the pounding headache returning. Flashing lights illuminate the Marina, your team parking behind the car and rushing toward you.</p><p>"Y/N!" Rossi calls, his hands gripping the sides of your head and making you look at him. You stare up at him, your hands covering his.</p><p>"He got away."</p><p>"It's okay, Interpol will get him." He soothes, the worry evident in his voice. You shake your head, the headache getting stronger and making you squeeze your eyes shut in an attempt to suffer in silence.</p><p>"Y/N." You hear your name again but from Hotch this time. "We need to get you to a medic."</p><p>Rossi shifts to stand beside you, allowing you to talk to Hotch properly. "No, I'm alright." You answer, ignoring the incredulous look the team each give you as they stare at your appearance. Dirt ridden suit, busted lip and bruised jaw, not to mention the blood that trickles down from your temple.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you're fine.</em>
</p><p>"Now is not the time to be stubborn Y/N, you're getting checked over," Rossi tells you, staring down at you sternly.</p><p>You open your mouth to protest, but nothing comes out. Your vision spins, your eyes not able to focus and your head suddenly feels light. You hear Rossi say something to Hotch, but it cuts out halfway. "Dave-" You murmur, catching his attention right as your eyes roll back and you fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluttering your eyes open, you squint at the bright light, lifting your arm up to block it. You let out a groan, your body aching but thankfully no headache. Movement on your side catches your attention, a shadow casting over you. "Morning sleeping beauty."</p><p>Glancing over now that your eyes have adjusted, "Emily." You croak, your throat dry. "What happened?"</p><p>"You fainted, you don't remember?" Emily asks, studying you.</p><p>"No..." You realise, your brain searching the last of your memories. "Angelo... Angelo! We have to find him." You scramble to sit up, your body protesting to the sudden movement.</p><p>"Y/N," Emily lurches forward in an attempt to settle you down. "Interpol is already looking for him, it's out of our hands."</p><p>You pause, <em>out of our hands?</em> You open your mouth to protest that Interpol won't find him, but the sound of the team entering your room stops you. It's then that you become aware of your surroundings. <em>They took me to a hospital because I fainted?</em> You watch as the team fill up the room, except you don't see Rossi, the one person you want to see.</p><p>"You scared the shit out of us little girl, don't do that again," Derek says, walking over to you and hugging you. You wrap your arms around him before pulling back, looking to Hotch.</p><p>"Where's Rossi?"</p><p>Hotch glances at the team, silently ordering them to clear the room. Once they're gone, he puts your go-bag on the bed and stands with his arms crossed, a stern look on his face. "He's pretty pissed off, so I send him to pack our bags and get us ready to fly home."</p><p>You frown. "Why is he pissed?"</p><p>"Maybe because you collapsed into his arms and scared the absolute shit out of him."</p><p>You avert your eyes to the sheet laying over your body, fiddling with it as you remember the panic in Rossi's eyes as he found you at the Marina, how his hands trembled whilst he held your head, searching you for any more injuries since you raced off. You can understand why he's upset, if the roles were reversed you'd be pissed at him, but not enough to not be there when he woke up.</p><p>"I'm sorry." You glance up at Hotch, reaching for your go-bag. You need to talk to Rossi. Hotch sends you a small, rare smile, telling you he'll get the doctor whilst you change. Swinging your legs over the bed, you stagger into the bathroom, your legs not used to moving. You're not sure how long you were out, but you hope it wasn't long.</p><p>Setting your bag down, you glance at yourself through the mirror. You gently skim your fingers over the bruising on your jaw and hairline, the cut on your lip fresh with blood from all the talking you've done. Your eyes zone in on your busted knuckles.</p><p>
  <em>I look like shit.</em>
</p><p>Exhaling deeply, you rummage through your go-bag for your spare turtle neck and tuck it into your pants. You run your hands under cold water, splashing it on your face to wake you up, gasping at the icy sensation. Suddenly a flaring hot pain shoots up your left forearm making you silently cry out, cradling it.</p><p>
  <em>Just what I fucking need.</em>
</p><p>Closing your eyes, you wait for the pain to lessen, using your other hand to grab your shoulder holster and carefully put it on, grabbing your two guns and locking them in as best as you can with one hand. You can only assume the team picked up your jammed gun off the ground after you threw it at Angelo in an attempt to defend yourself. With one last glance in the mirror, you zip up the bag and exit the bathroom to find your doctor waiting for you. He explains that you received a mild concussion from where Angelo bashed your head with your gun.</p><p>He warns you about the possible headaches and advises against physical activities for a couple of days, and prescribes you medication for your headaches, that also will help dull the pain of your sprained wrist. Other than that, you're clear for flight and he discharges you. You walk beside Hotch, thanking him as he holds a door open to enter the emergency room and stride through the sliding doors. You inhale a deep breath, relishing in the fresh air before locking eyes with Rossi.</p><p>He leans against the SUV, his arms folded over his chest and his jaw tense. He pushes off the vehicle, walking toward you. You shrink under his hard stare.</p><p>
  <em>He's pissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's pissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's very pissed.</em>
</p><p>Rossi stops in front of you, grasping your chin and tilting your head up, being mindful of your bruise. Hotch continues walking, climbing into the SUV and leaving you two alone. Rossi doesn't say anything, the corner of his mouth twitching in irritation as he assesses you in. You resist the urge to close the gap and wrap yourself around him.</p><p>His hand drops, reaching down to take your bag from your hand and spinning on his heel, walking toward the back of the SUV. You bite your lip, following after him and climbing into the backseat as he shuts the tailgate and gets into the driver's seat, starting the engine.</p><p>The drive to the airport is tense, no one uttering a sound as Rossi drives, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. You rest your head against the seat rest and watch the city blur past, your heart pounding against your chest. You don't like this, the silent treatment. You had hoped that maybe he would hug you, show some kind of affection.</p><p>The plane ride home is even worse, the entire team picking up on the tension between you and Rossi. You situated yourself up the back, away from everyone where you can drink your alcoholic beverage alone and replay the events from the past twenty-four hours.</p><p><em>"Now this looks vaguely familiar, almost like déjà vu. Where have I seen this before?"</em> </p><p>You swirl the ice around in your glass, your brows furrowed as you push to remember.</p><p>
  <em>"Ahh, that's right. This is exactly how your mother looked before she died, only, she didn't have that 'I'm going to kill you' look in her eye." </em>
</p><p>You repeat that sentence, over and over, profiling it. What does it mean, how could Angelo know what 'look' she had in her eye right before she died, he wasn't-he was there? You straighten in your seat, attracting the attention of Derek and Emily but you pay them no mind, your eyes wide.</p><p>Suddenly, it all makes sense. For fifteen years your father has denied killing your mother, denied using his gun and shooting her in the head. Sure, you profiled him once you joined the Alpha team but it never added up. Your father absolutely adored your mother, renamed his estate after her and treated her as his queen.</p><p>But there was no evidence to prove that he hadn't done it. There was gun powder residue on his nails and his gun had been fired. You finish the last of your drink and move to refill it, so lost in your thoughts you don't see the eyes of your team following you.</p><p>Pouring the alcohol, you think back to the night you found your mother with your father standing over her. You were out with Mila, street racing and running loose throughout the streets of L.A when your brother called and informed you that the estate had been breached and the family was at war.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, he had residue on his nails, he was shooting at the men that infiltrated your home. And he only ever used his handgun if he was attacked in his office, so why would he have it in the master bedroom?</em>
</p><p>Then it clicks.</p><p>You put the bottle down and sprint to the bathroom, bile rising in your throat. Slamming the door shut, you kneel down and lift the toilet seat, emptying your stomach contents. Slumping against the wall, you run your hands through your hair to move it out of your face, tugging at the ends as you feel a headache come on.</p><p>Tears prick your eyes as you sit there, staring at the toilet with no thought process, and an empty stomach. You've never felt so alone like you do at this moment. Your heart aches for Rossi, to just come in and hold you, tell you that everything's okay but you accept the fact that, that won't happen.</p><p>Just as you stand up, the door opens and JJ steps through. You look at her through the mirror, your jaw tense as you try to stop the tears. She smiles sympathetically, handing you your toiletry bag. You chuckle at her, wiping your eyes and turning to face her. "Thank you."</p><p>"Anytime." She smiles, rubbing your arm gently before exiting the bathroom and leaving you to brush your teeth, use your Listerine and take your medication. Afterwards, you retreat back to your seat where you huddle under a blanket and try your best to dose off.</p><p>Stepping out of the elevator back at the Bureau, you separate from the team and stride toward Penelope's lair. "Penelope, I need you to do something for me." You startle her, having burst in without warning.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"I need you to pull everything that you can access about Angelo Balducci and Lillianna Luxe's death and compile it into one file and put it in the second drawer of my desk please."</p><p>Penelope nods. "Sure, you'll have it by the end of the week." You smile gratefully, turning to leave. "Are-are you okay?"</p><p>You pause. "I'll be fine." You wink at her, closing the door behind you. That's one task done, now to complete the other; talk to Rossi.</p><p>Walking into the bullpen, you run into Hotch as he descends the stairs. "The team's gone home, we had a big couple of days." It's as though he can read your mind, you were about to ask him where the team went. "He's in his office."</p><p>You glance up at the office, biting your lip. "Thanks, I'll see you soon."</p><p>Brushing past your unit chief, you head up the stairs and stop at the closed door, inhaling deeply before turning the knob. You close the door behind you, your eyes locking on Rossi as he writes his report. He doesn't even lookup.</p><p>"David, can we talk?"</p><p>He stops writing, his gaze flickering up to you. Your heart pounds against your ribs under his stare, as he drops his pen and closes the file, sitting straighter. "Sure." He gestures to the chair across from him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," You start, your nerves starting to disappear. "I'm sorry that I scared you like that, I pushed my body way past its limits and I'm sorry you had to suffer the consequences of that."</p><p>"Is that it?" Rossi asks, sitting back in his chair.</p><p>You frown. "What more do you want me to say?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe a little more than 'I'm sorry for scaring you'. How about, 'I'm sorry I made you promise not to rush in when I was seeing my brother, even if something went down. I'm sorry you had to watch me be tackled like a lifeless doll and have a gun pressed to my head whilst you couldn't do anything but watch. <em>How about'</em>," Rossi's voice picks up at each word, making him practically shout. "I'm sorry I <em>left you</em> at the warehouse and raced after an unsub <em>without </em>backup and when you found me, <em>passed out </em>in your arms and <em>stopped breathing</em>!"</p><p>You stare wide-eyed at Rossi, processing his words. No one told you, you went unconscious. "David, I, I had no idea."</p><p>"Of course not." He retorts. "The first thing you wanted was to find Angelo."</p><p>You look at him incredulously, your blood beginning to boil. <em>Is he serious?</em> "The first thing I wanted was you! But you weren't there, Emily was. And when the team came in, you weren't there either. When I did see you, you didn't even talk to me, you just assessed me for damage and then gave me the cold shoulder for the rest of the flight. You didn't even come to find me when I had a <em>breakdown</em> in the fucking bathroom!" You shout, angry tears threatening to fall. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, I had a reason?! That this has more to do than some rival gang leader trying to frame my brother? No! You just thought, 'there she goes, fucking up again'."</p><p>You stand up, glaring at Rossi as he also stands. Both of you are fuelled by anger but for different reasons. "Jesus David, why do you always do this? Anyone else can fuck up and you barely bat an eye, but me? You rip into me. Why?"</p><p>"No, I don't," Rossi argues.</p><p>You stare at him in astonishment, silence enveloping the office as neither of you make a move. "I'm not taking this." Your voice is lower, almost like your calm but on the inside your shattering. You turn to leave, ignoring his protests.</p><p>"Y/N, wait!" You keep walking, reaching for the doorknob. "It's because I'm not in love with them!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare at Rossi in shock. He closes his eyes, his jaw tense as he realises what he let slip. Rossi walks around his desk towards the window, his back to you. "What?" You heard exactly what he said, the whole floor did, but you have to be sure.</p><p>Rossi hesitantly turns around. "You heard me." </p><p>"I want you to say it." </p><p>The corner of his mouth twitches in uncertainty, fear in his eyes. He's scared for what will happen if he says it. "<em>I love you</em>." He admits, studying your reaction. "I'm a hardass because every time you put yourself at risk, I risk losing you. And last night," He pauses, tears welling in his eyes as he thinks about it. "I thought I was going to have to watch you get killed. And I couldn't get to you. But when I did, you stopped breathing and-" </p><p>Rossi's voice cracks, your heart breaking at the sight of him. Locking the door, you close the gap between you, taking his head in your hands. "I am <em>so sorry</em> David, <em>so fucking sorry</em> I put you through that." </p><p>You reach up, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into your embrace. Rossi buries his head in the crook of your neck, his arms snaking around your waist and keeping you flush against him. Your body relaxes into him, your past thoughts melting away as you inhale his scent and bask in his warmth. </p><p>You both pull away, your arms still around each other. You gaze up at him, your thumb delicately wiping away a stray tear that slides down his cheek. Your hand moves to cup the back of his head, as you lean up to kiss him. Rossi's arms tighten around you, keeping you pressed against him as he deepens the kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. </p><p>You tug lightly on his hair, smiling at his groan. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip as his hands glide down your back and squeeze your ass. You gasp, allowing him to invade your mouth, your breath intertwining with his. Not once does Rossi break the kiss as he hoists you up, your legs naturally curling around his waist. </p><p>He walks over to his lounge, sitting down and bringing you with him. Your knees rest on the cushion seat, your hands travelling to the buttons on his shirt. "The door."</p><p>"Already locked." You mumble against his lips. </p><p>Rossi pulls away, his eyebrow raised. "Is that right?" You bite your lip, nodding. "Someone's an eager little slut, aren't they?" If you could, you'd clench your thighs together, your panties soaked. </p><p>He smirks up at you, finding your silence amusing. For once, you can't form a sentence or remark of your own, and he's not even touching you. His hand curls around your throat, pulling you down to him in a hungry kiss. Immediately you grip the top of his shirt and tear it open, your hands splaying out across the expanse of his chest. </p><p>Reaching his belt, you slip a hand underneath it and wrap around his cock. Rossi pulls away, his head leaning against the couch as he gasps at the sudden contact. Kissing under his jaw and down his neck, you begin to pump him as best as you can with the awkward angle, smirking at the sounds he makes. </p><p>"<em>Gattina.</em>" He moans pleadingly. </p><p>You know exactly what he wants, his cock hard in your hand. Sucking on his sweet spot, you retract your hand and work to undo his belt, tossing it beside him. Feeling satisfied with your mark, you get off him, sliding his jeans down and letting them pool at his boots. </p><p>Quickly you remove your heels and pants, chuckling at Rossi as he follows your movements. Straddling his lap, you guide him into you, moaning into his mouth as your walls stretch to accommodate him. Before you can move, Rossi glides your holster off your shoulders, putting it near his belt and lifting your turtleneck up, your lips momentarily parting. </p><p>The second it's off, his hands dig into your hips, lifting you up and slamming you onto him. You arch your back, your eyes rolling into your head as you ride him, his hips thrusting up. His hand finds your neck again, pulling you down in a bruising kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth as his cock hits your g-spot. </p><p>You brace yourself on the back of the lounge, using it as leverage to pound onto his cock. His fingers apply pressure around your neck, making you moan into his mouth. You pull away, your lungs burning from the lack of oxygen and burying your head into the crook of his neck, your legs beginning to tire. </p><p>His hand leaves your neck and spans across your back, his nails etching into your skin. You bite into his shoulder, the pleasure of his cock hitting against your g-spot and his other hand reaching down to rub your clit, overstimulating you. You try to contain your moans, remembering the few agents that haven't gone home yet. </p><p>You clench around him, emitting a loud groan from him. "Fuck <em>gattina.</em>" </p><p>"Shh, there are still people here." You chuckle.</p><p>"I don't care." Rossi pants, his head leaning over the back of the lounge. </p><p>You smile in amusement, your lips gingerly brushing against your bite mark. <em>Oops.</em> Your legs begin to tremble from pleasure, your orgasm brewing as you bounce on his cock. Your knuckles turn white from the grip you have on the lounge, the stimulation from his thumb on your clit and his cock overwhelming. </p><p>"David," You pant, your mind too clouded to form a sentence. He knows what you're trying to say, his fingers digging into the middle of your back as his hips thrust up erratically. </p><p>"I know <em>gattina</em>." His lips ghost along your collarbone. "You can cum, be a good girl and cum." </p><p>You moan into his ear, your walls clenching around his cock as you let go. Rossi's thumb doesn't let up, pleasing you through your high and his other hand now on your hips, assisting you with riding him. His thumb disappears, gripping your other hip as he slams into you, his cock pulsating and shooting his load.</p><p>You slump against him, your chest heaving as you try to catch your breath, your eyes closed. Rossi runs a hand through your hair, his head leaning on yours. The office is silent, both of you exhausted.</p><p>Sitting upright, you brace yourself on his shoulders as you move to climb off his lap and redress. You wouldn't be surprised if someone comes knocking, considering how loud you both were; arguing and sex, and you'd like to at least be decent. </p><p>Rossi follows suit, tucking his shirt into his jeans and smoothing out his hair. "Hey, um," He begins, waiting for you to finish putting on your holster and heels. Once you stand and look at him to signal he continue, "I just want you to know I don't expect you to say it back." You frown for a moment before it clicks.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>"And I don't expect anything from you. I understand if it complicates things and you want to-" </p><p>You close the gap between you, resting a hand on his chest and resisting the urge to smile at his erratic heartbeat. "I'm yours, David. I don't know what I feel, but I know it's stronger than friendship and I want to learn what it is, with you." </p><p>You smile warmly at him, hoping he doesn't see through your partial lie. You know exactly what <em>it </em>is, and it's love. You love David Rossi, you're in love with David Rossi. You've known that since you saw that woman kiss him, since he fought so hard to prove he only wanted you, since he didn't judge your parentage and comforted you instead. And you knew again, when he professed his own love for you in the heat of an argument.</p><p>It showed you that he really does, that during arguments your emotions are most raw and it was then he told you. </p><p>But you're too scared to tell him, petrified that he'll leave you like everyone else. Everybody you've ever loved has left you in one way or another, and you don't want him to be that next person. </p><p>Deep down, you know he won't. He's expressed so in many forms but you can't help the insecurities that plague you, the anxiety from experiencing heartbreak. You couldn't handle it if he left, because he owns your heart, and you'll be damned if he shatters it. </p><p>Rossi gives you his lopsided smile, pulling you to him as he descends upon your lips. Breaking apart, Rossi walks around his desk to pick up his briefcase. "Come over?" You nod, unlocking the door and waiting for him to walk out. </p><p>Locking his office, Rossi keeps his hand pressed against the small of your back as you walk throughout the bullpen, the three agents turning their heads back to their work once you glance at them. They most certainly heard you. </p><p>You chuckle in amusement, looking to Rossi who holds a proud smirk on his face. <em>Egotistical bastard.</em> You part ways as you reach the carpark and slide into your own cars. The drive to Rossi's is short, you being too wrapped in your own head and passing the time. </p><p>Walking through the front door, you beeline for the staircase in desperate need for a shower. Entering his room, you grab yourself a pair of his boxers and shirt, leaving them on the bed as you head into the bathroom and begin stripping. You almost moan at the hot water cascading onto you, cleansing you of the filth. </p><p>Running your hands over your hair, you smile as a pair of arms wrap around your waist, Rossi's goatee brushing against your shoulder. You hum in content, leaning onto him. "How did I not know you had this?" He asks, his fingers skimming your tattoo in wonder. </p><p>"Because the day I got it, we were a little preoccupied." You answer, reaching for the shampoo. </p><p>Rossi takes the bottle from you, pouring the shampoo into his hands and running it through your hair. "It's beautiful." He murmurs, his fingers massaging into your scalp. </p><p>"You're beautiful." You counter, closing your eyes in pleasure. You're a sucker for head scratches. </p><p>Turning around to face him, you open your eyes to see a light shade of pink on his cheeks. He avoids eye contact, pretending to be solely focused on your hair. It's then you realise, Rossi isn't used to being complimented because then he wouldn't react like he does when you do it. Smiling, you cup his cheek, silently vowing to compliment him more, make him realise just how gorgeous he is, spirit and appearance. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of the early morning sun shining through the glass windows and landing on your sleeping form stirs you. You blink the sleep away, becoming aware of your current position; arms curled around Rossi, your head resting against his chest and your legs entwined with his.</p><p>He shifts in his sleep, pulling you even closer and nuzzling into your hair. You grin, lifting your head up the pillow more to come face to face with him. You carefully retract an arm, your finger's lightly tracing his face and brushing through his hair.</p><p>You can't help but smile warmly at him, your stomach fluttering as you take in his relaxed features. His tan Italian skin glows under the sunlight, his recently dyed hair shinning as you brush it out of his face. How his dark brown eyes sparkle.</p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p>"Morning." You were so caught up in looking at him, that you didn't even notice he woke up.</p><p>"Morning." He mumbles, removing his hand from around your body and covering your own that rests on his cheek.</p><p>You lean forward, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. He responds, tangling his hand through your hair and shifting to deepen the kiss. Pushing him back, you move to straddle his lap, your knees resting on the bed and your hands on the side of his head. You reluctantly pull away, feeling your lungs burn.</p><p>"I like this wake-up call." Rossi muses, his arms folding behind his head. You playfully roll your eyes, your hands resting on his chest. "Since we have the day off, what do you wanna do?" He asks, gazing up at you. You raise your brows in thought. "Wait, don't tell me, absolutely nothing?"</p><p>You stifle a laugh, shaking your high lightly. "Nope, because then I couldn't do this," You lean down, pressing your lips to his in a quick kiss. "Or this," You travel to his jaw, "Or this." You trail down his neck, your hand wondering down his torso. As you reach his boxers, Rossi grabs your wrist, making your frown.</p><p>"It's not that I don't want it <em>piccolo</em>, but you need to eat. You're running on an empty stomach and throwing up wouldn't have helped."</p><p>You slightly tense, trying to remember if you told him. <em>JJ</em>. You gather. Nodding, you bring your hand back up and slide off him. Your stomach grumbles at the thought of food, you'd been so preoccupied that eating was the last thing on your mind. Pulling the covers off, you get out of bed and bend down to put on one of Rossi's quarter zips.</p><p>Rossi comes up behind you, a pair of jeans on and lightly smacks your ass. You yelp in surprise, turning to catch him chuckling as he walks out of the room toward the kitchen. You grumble, following him.</p><p>Sitting at the island, you bite your lip as you watch Rossi manoeuver about his kitchen, his back muscles flexing every now and then. He places a plate of pancakes and fresh fruit in front of you and a cup of coffee. "What?" He asks.</p><p>"Nothing." You reach for strawberries, stacking them on your pancake and drizzling it with maple syrup. He raises a brow at you. "What, am I not allowed to look at how sexy you are?" Instantly Rossi's cheeks heat up, his eyes averting to the breakfast.</p><p>You can't help but chuckle at how adorable his reaction is. "Shut up." He whines, leaning his elbows on the benchtop and sorting out his plate.</p><p>Shaking your head lightly, you begin to dig into your food, your stomach thankful. You sip your coffee between every few bites, eventually finishing both. Rossi takes your empty plate and puts it in the dishwasher, as you slide off the stool and head straight for the coffee pot, pouring yourself a new cup.</p><p>Turning to lean against the bench, you bring the cup to your lips as you watch Rossi start the dishwasher and advance toward you, a glint in his eyes. He takes the mug from you, setting it on the bench and resting his hands on your waist. You narrow your eyes at him. "Now, you can finish what you started."</p><p>"But my coffee..." You smirk, trying not to laugh at the incredulous look on his face.</p><p>"You're turning me down, for <em>coffee</em>?"</p><p>You shrug. "You turned me down for food."</p><p>"That was for your health," Rossi explains, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. You shrug again, reaching for your coffee.</p><p>Rossi grabs your wrist before you can get to your mug, pulling it back and leaning down to wrap his arms around your legs, hoisting you over his shoulder. You squeal in surprise, feeling the quarter-zip slide down your back.</p><p>"David! Put me down."</p><p>"No." He smacks your ass, earning another yelp from you.</p><p>"Stop smacking my ass!" You can only stare at the floor as Rossi carries you up the stairs.</p><p>Entering his room, "But it's so cute and smackable."</p><p>You open your mouth to say something back, but before you can he drops you onto the bed, hovering over you instantly. He grins down at you, his hand grazing your thigh and inching higher and higher, your breaths becoming laboured. Leaning down, Rossi places a kiss just under your jaw, trailing down to your neck.</p><p>You moan, leaning your head further into the bed and allowing him better access, your hands threading through his hair. You're careful not to upset your sprained wrist. Closing your eyes, you bite your lip to contain the sounds that threaten to spill, Rossi's hand sliding up your thigh and under his quarter zip to span your stomach, stopping just shy of your breasts.</p><p>The sound of your phone ringing cause you to groan in annoyance, however, it doesn't deter Rossi. "Answer it." He reaches out and grabs your phone, handing it to you and continuing to feather kisses along your neck.</p><p>
  <em>You bastard.</em>
</p><p>You don't bother to look at the caller, you're too focused on trying not to moan out at the feeling of his mouth. "Y/L/N." You say airily.</p><p>"So you are alive." Instantly you sit up, ignoring the flaring pain from your wrist and the concerned eyes of Rossi. "I thought I was going to have to attend your funeral."</p><p>"After all these years, you still doubt me, brother." Getting out of the bed, you trudge down the stairs and out the back door. Sitting on the lounge, "Why are you calling me, more importantly, how'd you get my number?"</p><p>Ingram laughs. "You're not the only one with a hacker on call. And to answer your other question, I heard that Angelo successfully slipped your grasp and I want to know what happens now."</p><p>"He's Interpol's problem now, don't worry, you're in the clear." You release a deep breath, staring out at the trees. "That's not the only reason why you called, is it?"</p><p>"No," He sighs. "You put your neck on the line for me, and I want to repay you."</p><p>You frown, your mind processing his words. "I'll hold you to that." The line stays silent, both of you unsure of what to say. Beside's two days ago, you and Ingram haven't uttered a word to each other, too stubborn to put aside the harsh words that were last said.</p><p>"Hey Ingram, what do you remember of mum's death?"</p><p>This time, Ingram is silent in surprise. He wasn't expecting this question. "Not a lot, I was too busy trying to not die out on the west side. I only know what happened from your statement and others. Why?"</p><p>"No reason. Being back at the estate just stirred up some old memories." You lie, biting your lip.</p><p>"That's understandable." He replies. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go."</p><p>You say your goodbyes, placing your phone on the glass table and leaning back into the couch with a sigh. You thought about telling him the truth, but that would only cause a shit storm, and Ingram would want Angelo dead. You can't have that, you want him to suffer, for everything he's put your family through, especially your father.</p><p>Your father. You haven't had much of a thought for him, too caught up. What's going to happen now, are you going to tell him? Or are you going to find Angelo first? You're not sure, and it's beginning to frustrate you. You don't know what to do.</p><p>Closing your eyes, you lean your head over the couch and run a hand down your face, feeling the start of your headache. Clenching your jaw, your press your thumb and middle finger to the side of your temples, applying an immense amount of pressure. The ache subdues for a moment, only to come back in full force once you remove your fingers.</p><p>The sound of footsteps approaching has your body relaxing, opening your eyes to find Rossi sitting beside you and handing you a glass of water and your medication. You smile gratefully, wincing as you use your sprained wrist to hold the water. Swallowing the pills and setting the glass down, you lean back, Rossi's arms wrapping around you and pulling you to him.</p><p>You melt into his side, tucking your hands into your lap and resting your head against his chest. He doesn't say anything, pressing his lips to your head and making sure you know you're not alone. A tear slides down your cheek, and your glad Rossi can't see it.</p><p>Your heart aches, aches to tell him you love him. Times like these are what makes you fall in love with him even more, as he holds you and patiently waits for you to open up, and if you don't he doesn't push, not until he can see it beginning to consume you.</p><p>But alas, your anxiety gets the best of you.</p><p>"He killed her." You say after a while, as to distract yourself from confessing something else. "And he nearly killed me the exact same way." You shift, turning to face him properly. "That's why I chased after him, because I had to stop him, I had to make him explain."</p><p>Realisation dawns on Rossi. "What were his exact words."</p><p>"This looks vaguely familiar, almost like déjà vu." Your eyes dart everywhere as you remember what he said, you won't ever forget them. "This is exactly how your mother looked before she died, only, she didn't have that 'I'm going to kill you' look in her eye."</p><p>His jaw tenses, anger flaring in his eyes. "You're not going to stop until you find him, are you?"</p><p>"No, I'm not." You shake your head.</p><p>"On the plane, is that when you realised?" He refers to you throwing up.</p><p>You avert your eyes, tears pricking at the corners as you fight against remembering. You don't want to see her mangled body again, see the blood and lifeless look she had. Rossi gently cups your chin, forcing you to look at him. "I was seeing <em>her.</em>"</p><p>Instantly you start shaking, fearing that your mind is going to replay the images like a slideshow. You squeeze your eyes shut, trying to think of something else, to concentrate on the darkness and the warmth of Rossi. Anything but your mother.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey." Rossi holds your head between his hands, his breath fanning you. "It's alright <em>piccolo</em>, I got you."</p><p>"I don't want to see <em>her </em>again, David." You open your eyes to find Rossi's flashing with concern. "Please, please distract me, even if it's for a little while."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rossi flickers down to your lips, pondering his decision. He's not sure if sex is the best thing for you right now, but as he looks at the desperation on your face and the fear in your eyes, his heart breaks and he throws his better judgement out the window. He'll do everything he can to make you feel safe and happy, even if it is for a little bit.</p><p>Leaning down, he presses his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. Instantly your thread your hands through his hair, holding onto him as he slowly pushes you back. His lips leave yours for a moment, as he removes the back cushions and gives you both a little more room, before devouring your mouth again.</p><p>You moan into the kiss, your lips parting as his hand glides up your thigh and reaches your panties, slipping underneath. You lean your head back, arching up to his chest as his finger slides down your slit and his mouth travels to the underside of your jaw, your entire neck exposed to him.</p><p>"What do you want <em>gattina</em>?" He murmurs.</p><p>"Your fingers," You let out breathlessly. "Inside me, please."</p><p>He leaves your neck, his other hand bracing himself beside your head as he gazes down at you. His finger enters you slowly, pumping you at a steady rate. Your nails dig into Rossi's shoulder's, your eyes wide from the pleasure of his finger, his thumb rubbing your clit.</p><p>Your walls contract as he adds a second finger, picking up the pace. You bite your lip to stop the loud moans that threaten to spill, remembering your outside and there are neighbours. Rossi shoves a third finger in, making you jolt at the sudden intrusion.</p><p>"I want to hear you <em>gattina.</em>"</p><p>"But the neighbours." You whine, the pleasure of his thumb and finger's bringing you close.</p><p>"Fuck the neighbours. It's not the first time they've heard you." He smirks.</p><p>If you could, you'd roll your eyes at him, but your too overwhelmed with pleasure and you don't want him to punish you, not right now. He leans down, kissing your neck and sucking new marks, his fingers relentlessly pumping in and out of you, the knot building in your stomach. "David," You moan out.</p><p>"Let go <em>gattina.</em>" He mumbles against your skin, lightly nipping at your collarbone as you cream around his fingers.</p><p>Rossi keeps eye contact with you, as he pulls his fingers out and puts them in his mouth, licking them clean. Your body heats up in arousal, your eyes darkening with lust. He gets off the lounge, hooking his fingers under your panties and ripping them off, tossing them to the side and pulling his jeans down before settling between your legs.</p><p>His hands slide up your body, gripping his quarter zip and swiftly lifting it above your head. You nibble on your bottom lip, watching as he leans down to capture your lips, muffling your moan as he enters you.</p><p>Your back arches, your hands spanning his shoulders as he thrusts into you, not as rough as usual. He rolls his hips into you, his cock hitting your g-spot and making you clench around him. It feels different, almost like Rossi doesn't want to break you, almost like he's making love to you.</p><p>But you don't want that, not right now. You just want him to fuck you, remind you who you belong to and tire you out.</p><p>"Harder David." You mumble against his lips. He pulls back, staring down at you with uncertainty. "Fuck me, you know I can take it."</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitches in thought before he smashes his lips to yours and pounds his cock into you. You cry out, raking your nails down his back. His tongue slips into your mouth, your lungs burning from the lack of oxygen but you don't care. You cling to him, your back arching as he repeatedly hits your g-spot.</p><p>Grabbing your hands and removing them from him, Rossi pins them above your head with one hand around your wrists. His free hand grips your hip, his fingers leaving bruises as his thrusts get rougher and rougher.</p><p>"This what you wanted?" He grunts, his jaw tense as he tries to keep his own sounds a bay, at least for a moment to talk. You don't respond, your eyes half-lidded and dots dancing across your vision from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. "Answer me <em>gattina.</em>"</p><p>"Yes!" You shout.</p><p>He groans in approval, his grip on your wrists tightening and no doubt leaving marks as he pounds into mercilessly, your walls clenching around him. Your stomach swells, your fists balling as you can't touch him.</p><p>"Who do you belong to?" He pants, pressing sloppy losses along your neck, his goatee brushing against your skin.</p><p>You whimper, trying to subdue the fire long enough to answer him. To wait for his command. "You, I belong to you."</p><p>"That's my good girl. Cum for me <em>gattina</em>."</p><p>Your knuckles turn white and your back arches as you cum, creaming around his cock and screaming his name. Rossi thrusts into you, riding out your high and reaching his own, shooting his load inside you.</p><p>Rossi buries his head in the crook of your neck, careful to rest his body weight into his forearms that lay beside your head. Your hands brush through his hair, your chest heaving as you catch your breath. You lay there for a moment, enjoying his warmth and trying not to fall asleep.</p><p>Slowly sitting up, Rossi pulls out of you and puts his jeans on, leaning back down to scoop you up. You rest your head on his chest, your eyelids half-lidded as he walks throughout the house, carrying you with ease. </p><p>Setting you on the bed, Rossi disappears into the bathroom for a cloth to clean you up. The moment you relax into the mattress, you give in to the exhaustion and close your eyes. Rossi smiles down at you, quickly wiping between your legs and tossing the cloth, coming up beside you and tucking you under the covers. </p><p>He slides in beside you, chuckling lowly as you shift in your sleep and seek him out. Your arms lay across his chest, your head in the crook of his arm and your legs tangled. With his free hand, Rossi gently strokes your head, gazing down at you with affection. "I love you <em>piccolo</em>."</p><p>The sound of someone talking wakes you up, your mind pushing the sleep away to properly focus on the owner. You register Rossi's voice, talking lowly but no one responding. It's then you realise he's on the phone. Keeping your eyes shut, you listen to the conversation.</p><p>"I don't know Aaron, there isn't a lot I can do besides just being here for her and do whatever she needs me to do." Rossi sighs, glancing down at you.</p><p>You try to keep your breathing steady, resisting the urge to press yourself closer and nuzzle into him. Your body begins to ache, especially your legs. You inwardly groan, knowing that's going to bite you in the ass later on in the day, but at the same time you have to stop yourself from smiling, loving how easily Rossi loses control.</p><p>"She had a nightmare last night. I don't think she remembers and I'm glad she doesn't. It scared the shit out of me Aaron, I've never seen her so scared, so helpless... I'm not sure what it was about, but I think it has something to do with her mother. I remember that night, I was there and what I saw, I'll never forget. I think it's coming back to haunt her."</p><p>
  <em>He was there? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah... considering he arrested Conrad for the murder of your mother he kinda had to be there. </em>
</p><p>You can't continue pretending to be asleep, inhaling a deep breath and shifting to press yourself further into him, if that was possible, fluttering your eyes open to find him staring down at you. Rossi quickly says his goodbye to Hotch and sets his phone down before turning back to you and folding one arm behind his head, the other wrapped around you and tracing patterns down your back.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Sore." He chuckles, his eyes glancing to your hand that plays with hairs in his chest.</p><p>He zones in on the bruises. "I hurt you." His arm unfolds from behind his head and gently holds your forearm, assessing the wrist. "Y/N, why didn't you tell me I hurt you?"</p><p>Your heart drops at his tone of voice. "Because you didn't hurt me, David." You sit up, slipping your wrist from him and cupping his cheek. "You could never hurt me."</p><p>"But your sprained wrist..."</p><p>"Baby, I am okay." You say sternly, trying to push through his thick skull.</p><p>His cheeks heat up at the pet name. "I'm sorry." You roll your eyes playfully, shifting back down and kissing his chest reassuringly. "What happened earlier? With your brother?" He asks hesitantly, not wanting to impose on your personal business.</p><p>You explain, telling him how Ingram now 'owes' you. He listens intently, the corner of his mouth twitching in irritation. "How can I help you catch this bastard?" He refers to Angelo.</p><p>"Thank you, David, but I can't drag you into my mess. I can't risk you getting hurt, not on my watch." <em>I love you too much. </em></p><p>He nods, seeing the look of determination on your face. He knows there's no getting through to you. He leans down, kissing the top of your head. You lightly drag your nails around his chest, smirking at his heart rate as it picks up.</p><p>
  <em>And I wish I had the strength to tell you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in front of the mirror, you put your makeup bag back into the cabinet, happy with the final look. It took longer than usual, having to cover up the dark bags under your eyes from your lack of sleep over the last two days. Your body is physically exhausted, unable to get the desired amount of rest due to the nightmares.</p><p>Sighing, you brush your hair out of your face, your focus shifting as you hear the bedroom door opening. Rossi already left for work, so it leaves you a little anxious as you wait for whoever it is to show themselves, your hand slowly inching toward the scissors you used to trim your hair.</p><p>You connect eyes with Rossi as he walks into the bathroom, moving your hair off your shoulder and planting a kiss on the exposed skin. You hum, subconsciously leaning into him. "Left my office keys here." He mumbles, trailing up your neck. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"</p><p>"No, I'll be fine." You reply, a hand threading through his hair.</p><p>"I don't like leaving you here alone." He pouts, standing straighter and looking at you through the mirror.</p><p>"Then take me with you."</p><p>Instantly his face hardens, his jaw tense. "What part of <em>no</em>, don't you understand <em>piccolo</em>?" You resist the urge to roll your eyes, opting to narrow your eyes at him and turn around. You open your mouth to protest, but one look from him and you decide against it. "I don't want to hear it Y/N, you're staying here, where you are to rest." He steps forward, backing you against the sink and placing his hands on either side of you, caging you in. "And if I see you at work, I will not hesitate to bend you over my knee and spank you for every minute your there. Do you understand me?"</p><p>You bite your lip, your breath heavier as you look at him, his face inches from yours. "Yes," You say quietly. "I understand."</p><p>He flickers down to your lip, the corner of his mouth twitching before he smashes his lips to yours. His tongue invades your mouth, your breath mixing with his. You moan against his lips, your hands tangling through his hair and tugging at the ends. He groans, pulling back and dragging your lip between his teeth.</p><p>"Good girl." He murmurs, pushing off the bench and turning to leave.</p><p>You grip the edge of the bench as you catch your breath, running your tongue over your bottom lip. Hearing the front door close, you smirk as a plan formulates in your head. Walking into the bedroom, you step into the closet, glancing at the clothes Rossi had grabbed from your penthouse the day before.</p><p>You had gotten out of the shower to find bags on the floor, and him sitting on the bed with a sheepish look. "Stay with me, at least until we get Angelo. I don't want you sleeping by yourself, so please, stay with me." You agreed, but you both know that once Angelo is caught, you won't be leaving.</p><p>Throwing on one of Rossi's sweatshirts, you fold the collar of your shirt out and tuck the two under a skirt. Slipping on your thigh-high boots, you saunter around the room to collect your belongings, giving yourself one last glance in the mirror before sliding into your Maserati and driving to Quantico.</p><p>The elevator doors open, revealing the bustling bullpen. The team look up at you in surprise, following your every move as you sit down. "Little girl, what are you doing here?" Derek asks, leaning against his seat.</p><p>"Rossi said you weren't cleared for work yet." Emily smirks.</p><p>You feign innocence. "No, I'm not cleared for the field. Doesn't mean I can't come into the office." You glance down, knowing full well that Rossi is going to lose it when he sees you. He specifically told you to stay home and rest, considering it has only been two days since Los Angeles and he believes your body has not recovered.</p><p>You lean down to open your second drawer and frown slightly as you find it empty. But then you remember Penelope is a busy woman. Pushing your chair out, you stride down the hall to her lair. "Morning Pen."</p><p>"Y/N! How are you feeling?" She asks, springing to her feet and engulfing you in a hug.</p><p>"Feeling good, love, and even better if you happen to have those files ready for me?" You smile sheepishly, hoping that she doesn't feel rushed.</p><p>Penelope smiles, grabbing the file on her desk and handing it to you. "I was about to put it in your drawer." You thank her, turning to leave when she calls out. "I heard what happened," She starts, treading carefully. "And I want you to know that I'm always here for you, if you want to talk."</p><p>"Thank you, Penelope, I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>Walking back into the bullpen, you begin to slow as you catch sight of Rossi sitting on top of Emily's desk. <em>Shit, I was hoping for a little more time.</em> You pick your head up, inhale deeply and continue to walk, your eyes locked on him as you decrease the distance between you and your desk.</p><p>He looks up, his jaw tense as he takes you in. He stalks your every move, his eyes silently telling you, 'you're in for it'. You drag your bottom lip between your teeth, keeping eye contact as you sit down, averting your attention to the files. The team talks around you, oblivious to what's happening. You fight the urge to look up and after a while you give in, glancing up to find him still staring at you.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, you've done it now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sure the neighbours will get a good show. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, but your ass is going to be on fire.</em>
</p><p>You smirk, turning back to your file. You frown as you read Angelo Balducci's record, learning how many operations he has across the globe, how frequently he travels back and forth between different countries. Interpol's been after him for a while.</p><p>You become so submerged in your work that you don't realise it's lunch. "Hey little girl, coming to grab lunch?"</p><p>Startling, "Uh, no thanks." You miss the concerned looks the team give you, before finally deciding to leave you alone. You sigh, running a hand through your hair as you catch sight of your mother's file. You've been avoiding it for as long as possible.</p><p>
  <em>I need a drink before I can even attempt this.</em>
</p><p>Standing up, you make your way over to the break room, pouring yourself a coffee when you feel Rossi's breath on your neck. "Just when I thought you were being such a good girl." You put your coffee down, turning to face him.</p><p>"You and I both know, that I can't rest until I get this bastard. So why even make me try?" You raise your brow.</p><p>He narrows his eyes at you. "Because you will overexert yourself and I'll be damned if I let that happen again." You bite the inside of your cheek. You didn't think of it like that, you were too focused on finding Angelo, too caught up in yourself that you didn't even think about Rossi. <em>Again. </em></p><p>"Your right. I'm sorry David." You sigh, placing your hand on his chest. Before you can even touch him, Rossi grabs your wrist. You look at him in confusion.</p><p>"It's not going to work this time, <em>piccolo</em>."</p><p>Your brows crease as you try to figure out what he means. You only wanted to assure him you listened, and that you were going to try and heed to his worries. He tsks, his free hand wrapping around your neck, his thumb, index and middle finger gripping your jaw. Your eyes widen at his boldness, your breath hitching in your throat. "Such a needy little whore." He murmurs. You clench your thighs together, letting out a whimper. "You have five minutes to get your ass in my office, do you understand me <em>piccolo</em>?"</p><p>You can only nod your head, afraid that your voice will betray you. He chuckles, letting you go and stepping back. Picking up your coffee, you brush past him and scurry into his office, thankful that the bullpen is practically empty, and that Hotch decided to join the team for lunch. You situate yourself by his desk, sipping your coffee as you anxiously wait for him.</p><p>Excitement courses through you, your panties soaked as you think about what's going to happen once Rossi walks in. Not a moment later, the door opens and closes, the lock being flicked over. Rossi shrugs his jacket off, laying it by the couch and rolling his sleeves up, stalking toward you.</p><p>"First you lied to me, then you disobeyed me and on top of that, you wore an outfit I explicitly told you not to wear, so actually, you disobeyed me <em>twice</em>." He stops in front of you, leaning on the armrests and caging you in. "What am I going to do with you?" He murmurs to himself, his eyes raking your body.</p><p>You squeeze your thighs together, you body heating in arousal as you look into his eyes, biting your lip to stop the whimper that threatens to spill. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, a sadistic glint in his eyes. Standing up, he crosses his office and sits on the lounge, undoing the top buttons of his shirt.</p><p>"Come here <em>gattina.</em>"</p><p>Instantly you get up and walk over to him. Without warning, he grabs your uninjured wrist, yanking you to him and laying you across his lap. You yelp in surprise, your body burning with anticipation as you can only guess what's going to happen. Rossi slides your skirt up to your waist, exposing your lace thong, that is drenched in arousal.</p><p>"Every time I smack you, you're going to say what you did wrong, am I understood?" His hand kneads your ass cheek, preparing it for the oncoming blows.</p><p>"Yes." You answer shakily. His hand comes down on your ass, making you cry out. You almost forget what you have to do, stammering over your words. "I lied to you." He soothes the sting, his hand moving over to the other cheek. "I disobeyed you." You try so desperately not to moan at the contact, a shiver creeping up your spine at the burning sting.</p><p>The next spank is unexpectedly harder, a moan escaping your lips. Your cheeks flush the same colour as your ass, as you momentarily forget what to say. With his other hand, Rossi grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks your head back. "I-I wanted to piss you off." You pant, your knuckles turning white as you grip around the edge of the seat cushions.</p><p>"Did you now?" Rossi rubs your red ass, his touch cooling the burn.</p><p>You cry out as his hand comes down onto your ass cheek, harder than the last. "Yes, I did!" You realise he wanted you to answer him. His hand comes down again, this time soothing the red mark afterwards.</p><p>His lips ghost your ear as he leans down. "Good girl." He releases your hair, your head slumping against the seat. "Now I do recall telling you I would spank you for every minute you were here, but then you wouldn't be able to walk out of here. So, I'll leave that to a time at home."</p><p>You sigh in relief. You can only imagine how awkward it would be, having to be carried out because your ass hurt too much. Not to mention not being able to sit properly. Holding your shoulder, Rossi pulls you up, allowing your feet to hit the ground. Before you can attempt to readjust yourself, Rossi stands and walks you to his desk.</p><p>"If I remember correctly, I told you it was going to take all my self-restraint not to fuck you over my desk, and unfortunately for you <em>gattina,</em> I have non right now." He growls, smashing his lips against yours in a bruising kiss and backing you against the desk.</p><p>You hiss at the cold surface on your ass, pressing yourself into Rossi instinctively. He groans as you brush his hardened cock, his hands grabbing your waist and spinning you around. He shoves his belongings out of the way, his fingers splayed out on your back as he lays you forward.</p><p>You whine as you hear his belt come undone and land on the floor, his jeans dropping to his boots. Hooking under your panties, Rossi rips them down, his hand gliding up your inner thigh and teasing your entrance. "I need you to be a good girl and keep quiet. Think you can do that?"</p><p>You nod, your cheek resting on his desk and your hands gripping the edge as you anticipate his next move. His cock runs down your slit, a moan on the verge of coming out before he slams into you. Quickly you muffle your moan with your hand, your eyes wide as you try to contain the sounds, the feeling of Rossi pounding into you too overwhelming.</p><p>His finger's dig into your hips, pulling you to him as he thrusts, his cock hitting your g-spot and creating dots across your vision. You can almost feel the bruises forming from his rough grip, his pelvis rubbing against your red ass and creating friction.</p><p>You whimper as he grabs your hair and pulls you up. "Think you can just defy me and get away with it <em>gattina</em>?" You open your mouth to answer, but a low moan comes out instead. His cock hits your g-spot again, your walls clenching around him making him curse out. "So fucking wet for me." He groans, rocking you into his desk. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To piss me off and have me fuck you like the little whore you are over my desk? Hmm?"</p><p>Your eyes roll back as he pounds into you, his hand tugging on your hair. "Answer me." He growls in your ear.</p><p>"Yes! Oh god, yes, David!" You moan out, your nails digging into the timber of his desk.</p><p>"What did I tell you about being quiet?" He clamps a hand over your mouth, pulling away once he believes you won't alert the entire floor about what's happening. If they don't already know.</p><p>You bite your lip, trying to contain your sounds for just a moment. "I'm sorry." You pant, the pressure in your stomach building. "You just feel so good, David." You moan out his name.</p><p>He grunts, picking up the pace as he feels you getting close. "You've been such a good girl, cum for me <em>gattina.</em>" Your squeeze your eyes shut and bite your lip to stop the moans, your walls clenching around his cock as you cream around him. Rossi thrusts erratically through your orgasm, his own brewing. "Fuck Y/N." He groans, shooting his load.</p><p>You relax against the desk, your chest heaving as you attempt to catch your breath. Rossi pulls out of you, tucking his shirt into his pants and walking around to the front of his desk and opening a drawer. He picks up a lotion bottle, coming back around to you. "Lay still <em>piccolo</em>." He murmurs, rubbing the lotion over your ass.</p><p>You jolt at the icy sensation, soon relaxing as it soothes the burn. "You always carry lotion?"</p><p>"Only since you decided to test my patience in Colorado." He fires back, closing the lid and sitting it beside you. You chuckle, waiting for him to clean you up between your legs before slowly standing and redressing.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but I could really do with some sleep in our bed right now." You mumble, stepping into his embrace. You rest your chin on his chest, frowning at his ecstatic smile. "What?"</p><p>"You said <em>our</em> bed." You nod, shifting to burying your head into his chest as he tightens his hold around you.</p><p>You inhale his scent, basking in his warmth when a thought crosses your mind. "Do you want me to call you something, like <em>Sir</em> or <em>Master</em>?"</p><p>Rossi ponders the question, his eyebrows furrowed. After a while, he shakes his head. "Just my name. Because every time you say it, all I hear is how you're falling apart from <em>my </em>touch and moaning <em>my </em>name as I fuck you how <em>I </em>please." Your cheeks heat up, your body tingling as you subconsciously grip onto his shirt tighter. "Look at you, already desperate for me and I bet if I checked, you'd be soaking fucking wet."</p><p>He isn't wrong. You avert your gaze, trying to calm your hormones but as you glance back up at him, it fails. "Let's go home, and <em>maybe</em> after you've rested." He promises, but you both know that 'maybe' isn't in the question. It's when.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Stealthily, you ascend the stairs up to the main bedrooms, keeping your AKM in front of you. The sound of gunshots ring heavily throughout the estate, reminding you that at any moment someone could appear and shoot you down. You heart pounds in your ears, your footsteps light as you reach the top step, scanning for any enemies. </em>
</p><p><em>You clear the first four bedrooms, aiming your gun at your parents closed door as you slowly approach. </em>Please be okay, please be alright.<em> You chant to yourself, praying that your mother is unharmed and you can get back into the fight without that nagging thought. </em></p><p>Your right fist swings at the bag, rocking it against the chain as you twist your upper body and punch with your left. Your adrenaline courses through you, numbing the agonising pain of your sprained wrist as you continue to agitate it, hitting the bag as hard as you can.</p><p>
  <em>You tense at the busted lock, placing your hand on the door and pushing it open. Your eyes widen at the sight, zoning in on the body laying on the floor, covered in blood. </em>
</p><p>Your teeth grind together as you tense your jaw, your blood boiling as you hit the bag harder and harder. The skin on your knuckles rub away from the friction, leaving them raw. The bag twists on the chain, the momentum of each punch swinging it around.</p><p>
  <em>Cautiously you step forward, you gun lowering as you move to stand beside your father. Tears prick your eyes as you look down, staring at the lifeless eyes of your mother. Your heart shatters, crumbling to the bottom of your stomach as you fight against the urge breaking down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can't take your eyes off the hole in her head. "What did you do?" You whisper. Your father doesn't respond, staring at his wife. Slowly you turn your attention to him, your eyes scanning the rest of her body and looking to your father, at the Glock in hand. "What did you do!" </em>
</p><p>Your fist collides with the bag, your knuckles exploding in blood and soaking into the material. You don't pay it any mind, driving your punches through the bag, as though it hangs a metre behind. Your hits become progressively harder, the blood patch growing.</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't do anything." He answers, his voice sounding different. Your eyes finally meet his face, only it isn't your fathers; it's Angelos. He holds a wicked smile, blood painting his face from the overspray of firing the gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your eyes widen in realisation, spinning down to see your mother replaced with Rossi. Blood pools around him, seeping into the expensive carpet. "No, no, no," Your voice breaks, your mind unable to fully comprehend the scene. "No... David..." </em>
</p><p>With one last mighty punch, your feet shift back an inch and you launch into a 540 kick. The top of your foot hits the bag, sending it flying to the right and pulling on the chain as it begins to level itself out.</p><p>Your chest heaves as you stand there, watching the bag swing back and forth to a stop, your heart beating rapidly and beginning to slow. Your body continues to shake, the adrenaline pumping through you and not yet subduing. The tears stain your cheeks, your eyes rimmed red as you stay planted to the ground, unable to move.</p><p>"Hey little girl, up for a spar?" Derek calls, closing the door into the gym behind him.</p><p>You silently curse to yourself, having hoped no one would be awake yet and decide to use the Bureau's facility. "Sure." You turn around, walking over to your towel to quickly dry your face and soothe your thirst.</p><p>Meeting Derek in the middle of the mat, you ignore the concerning look he gives you, his eyes darting between your knuckles and face. "Tap out?" He can see in your eyes that your pissed, that you need to let out steam and the punching bag wasn't enough.</p><p>You nod, rolling your shoulders back and bringing your fists to your face. All your weight shifts to the balls of your feet, your heels sitting just above the floor as you prepare to counter an attack. Derek mirrors you, studying your body language.</p><p>He moves first, launching a punch straight for your face. You twist your body to the outside, covering the side of your head as you drop down to deliver a hefty punch in his kidneys and raise up to follow with a knock to the head.</p><p>Derek staggers away from you, shaking his head as he wasn't prepared. You flex your knuckles, regretting not changing your wraps. The two of you dance around each other, sneaking a few hits in every so often.</p><p>You shift from foot to foot, keeping light on your toes as you wait for Derek's attack. You begin to grow restless as he assesses you, trying to aggravate you into attacking first. It works, you sending a punch for his head. Derek blocks it, hitting your jaw and stepping away to put distance between you both.</p><p>Your head snaps to the side, you jaw moving side to side as you soothe the ache. Looking back at him, you smirk as Derek tenses, an 'oh shit' look on his face. You send him into defence, as you hound him, slowly backing him toward a wall. He sees a break in your attacks, slipping forward to hit your open waist.</p><p>At the last second, you see it, jumping around to deliver a back kick to his stomach, sending him on the ground. Derek lands with a grunt, grimacing at the pain you've inflicted. Looking down at him, you freeze for a moment, memories of Angelo laying on the ground clouding your vision.</p><p>When you had knocked him on his ass, he landed in the same position as Derek. You shake your head, trying to clear the image but it just won't shake. Suddenly last nights nightmare flashes, your surroundings blurring as you try so desperately to separate the real from the make-believe. Derek groans, slowly attempting to sit up, when you realise it's not Derek, it's Angelo.</p><p>With precision you move around him, snaking your arm against his throat and using your other hand to lodge it in further, pushing up against his windpipe. You hear him gasp for air, his hands clawing at you and his legs flailing about. You don't let up, determined to kill the bastard that dare ruin your life one more time, that dare kill the man you love.</p><p>The gym doors burst open, Rossi's eyes wide as he sees the scene before him. Instantly he knows what's happening, the murderous glint in your eyes enough; you think you're killing Angelo. "Y/N! Y/N let him go!" Rossi yells, running toward you with Hotch hot on his tail. "It's Derek!" He grips your shoulders, his voice in your ear as he desperately tries to get you out of your trance.</p><p>Your arm shakes as you drive it deeper into Angelo's throat. You vaguely hear someone speaking, but you turn a blind eye and apply pressure, determined to stop this bastard from ruining your life, from potentially hurting Rossi.</p><p>"It isn't Angelo, it's Derek." Rossi cooed, his voice strained. "It's not <em>him.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>It's not Angelo.</em>
</p><p>You release your grip, as though it was burning you and sit back, your eyes wide. Rossi glances at Derek, who's chest is heaving as he soothes the ache in his lungs, before squatting in front of you and cradling your head. Rossi scans you with worry, his own breath laboured.</p><p>"It's not him." He whispers.</p><p>You look past him, staring at Derek who protectively covers his neck, his eyes boring through you. <em>Oh my God. </em>"Oh my God." You say to yourself, unable to believe the sight before you. "Oh my God, Derek." Tears well in your eyes as you realise how close you were to destroying yourself, destroying your family and an innocent man's life.</p><p>"Derek, I'm so sorry, I thought, I saw, someone else. I-I have no intention of hurting you, I don't know why-" You stammer, desperately trying to explain that you would never intentionally hurt him. He's like a brother to you, the type of brother you wish you had growing up.</p><p>"It's alright Y/N, I know you wouldn't do that." Derek begins, lightly pushing Hotch away and standing. He opens his mouth to speak, but Hotch beats him to it.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>His tone is calm, but you know Hotch is utterly confused and furious on the inside. His agent turning against another agent, telling them that she 'saw' someone else.</p><p>You glance back at Rossi, who hasn't stopped looking at you. "I had another nightmare," You start, telling Rossi more than Derek and Hotch. "It was my usual one, but instead of mum lying in her pool of blood it was you, and Angelo was standing next to you." Your cheeks stain with tears as you furiously wipe them away. "I don't know what happened but one moment I was sparring with Derek and the next it was Angelo. I just-I snapped." Your eyes fall to your lap, unable to look at the pity and sadness in Rossi's own.</p><p>"I'm so tired David, I just want this to end." Immediately Rossi pulls you to him, a hand tangling in your hair and the other running along your back in a soothing matter, knowing that his touch calms you down. The tears stream down you cheeks as you break down in his arms, clinging onto him as though he could slip away at any given moment.</p><p>He briefly closes his eyes, clenching his jaw as his blood boils. He's angry that he can't take your pain away, that he can't help you because there is nothing to help with. Interpol have nothing new on Angelo and they've run the profile many times and nothing's giving. Penelope can't even track him. He's completely disappeared. Rossi connects eyes with Hotch, silently telling him that this has to stop, that he isn't giving up on catching the bastard.</p><p>Hesitantly, Rossi pulls back, brushing the hair from your face. You sniffle, the corners of your mouth twitching in a small as he wipes a stray tear. "I love you Y/N, and I'm not going down without one hell of a fight. So don't you dare think you have to protect me, war couldn't kill me, and I'll be damned if I let a pathetic unsub kill me. Now, we're going to take a break over the weekend and regroup on Monday morning. We will catch him."</p><p>You nod, feeling a surge of affection for the man holding you. He pulls away, holding his hand out as he stands. You take it, hoisting up and turning to face Derek and Hotch. "Words can never describe just how sorry I am, Derek."</p><p>"I know." He smiles, pulling you in for a hug to assure you he isn't holding it against you. You accept it, even though you know full well, you'll never forgive yourself for it. It'll come back to haunt you, even at your best times. "Lord have mercy on Angelo Balducci when you get ahold of him, little girl. I know you'll leave nothing left of him."</p><p>Your lips curl up in a twisted smile. You know he's right. The moment you come face to face with Angelo, it will be the last moment he's ever tasted freedom. After you beat him to an inch of his life. You want to hurt him, hurt him worse than he's hurt you and the scary part is you don't know if you'll stop. You're out for blood.</p><p>"Y/N, after you clean up, I want you to meet me in my office," Hotch tells you, glancing to Rossi and Derek before turning on his heel and exiting the gym.</p><p>You nibble the bottom of your lip, walking over to the bench to collect your belongings. As you reach for the towel, you catch sight of your wraps, blooded and no doubt stained permanently. As the adrenaline begins to wear off, you realise just how much pain your knuckles going to cause you.</p><p>You don't hear Rossi approach you until his hands gently take yours and use them to turn you around. You refuse to meet his eye, knowing he's going to be a little upset. He doesn't say anything, carefully removing the wrap from you sprained wrist and throwing it into the trash can without a second thought, a sigh escaping him. "You do that to the punching bag?"</p><p>He doesn't need to ask, he knows the answer, but he wants to hear you say it. "Yeah." You murmur, gritting your teeth as he peeled the last bit of wrap off your good wrist, the blood having dried and cemented it to your skin.</p><p>You finally build up the courage to glance up, grimacing at the hard stare. "Did it help?" You shake your head, averting your eyes to your knuckles.</p><p>
  <em>Ouch. </em>
</p><p>Rossi exhales deeply, letting your hands go and softly gripping your chin, forcing you to make eye contact. "No more, please? No more coming down here, I want you to wake me up and we'll talk. No more hurting yourself."</p><p>"No more." You nod. He gives you a lopsided smile, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours in a slow but passionate kiss. His way of telling you he loves you, and he will always have your back.</p><p>Pulling apart, "Go see Hotch, before he sends someone after us." You chuckle, lightly patting his chest as you brush past him and head for the showers.</p><p>Walking through the bullpen, you glance at Derek, who sends you a smile before continuing his work. Thankfully the rest of the team aren't there, probably getting ready to head in. Ascending the stairs, you knock to alert Hotch of your presence and open the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wanted to see me?"</p><p>Hotch glances up from his work, setting his pen down and focusing his attention on you. He gestures of the seat across from his desk, waiting for you to be seated before he begins. "There's more to it, isn't there?"</p><p>Your heart speeds up rapidly as you realise he's on to you. When he first approached you about the Angelo files and the sudden obsession, you lied to him and explained that you wanted him caught; for attempting to frame your brother and killing you. It wasn't a complete lie, but the real reason is to get justice for your mother, in whatever shape that comes in.</p><p>You couldn't tell him the exact reason, you know he'd shut it down. When Hotch was so determined to catch Foyet, to protect his family, he lost a part of himself. He became so desperate, searching everywhere for him, to only have Foyet come to him. And when he did, hell broke loose. Strauss was relentless, drilling the team and trying to make out Hotch was unfit for leadership.</p><p>You know he wouldn't want you to suffer the same consequences.</p><p>"More to what?" You feign innocence, hoping he doesn't see through your stronghold.</p><p>Hotch blinks at you, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. He knows your hiding the real reason, and he also knows he won't get it out of you. You're too stubborn for your own good. "Whatever it is, don't forget who your friends are. They can help you."</p><p>You nod, shifting in your seat. Your wasting valuable time that can be focused on catching Angelo, instead of being profiled. Hotch rubs his thumb over his fingers in annoyance, knowing that whatever he says to you, won't stick. You don't like asking for help, and you sure as shit hate people giving it without asking. Much like now.</p><p>"Anything else?" You ask, slowly standing.</p><p>A smile creeps across his face. "I'm glad he finally told you." You frown in confusion before it clicks. You grin, nodding your head. "I can see how happy you make each other, and the only thing I ask is to keep it professional in the field. I know you both will. And I can see that you've let him in, let him at least know whats going on. If your to have anyone back you, you want Dave, your battle becomes his but he also won't let it consume you."</p><p>"No, he won't." You agree.</p><p>Hotch motions to the door, indicating that you're free to go. Before you reach the door handle, "I want you to take the rest of the week off, get your head straight and I'll see you Monday morning." His tone leaves no room for discussion, leaving you to nod and exit his office. At least it allows you to work without interruptions.</p><p>Closing the door behind you, you're met with Rossi, who casually leans his hands on the railing. "Are you eavesdropping?" You muse, resting your elbow on the rail and turning your body to face him.</p><p>"No, never." He smiles, twisting his head to look at you. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, been sent home till Monday. So, I'm going to go and have a shower and sleep."</p><p>Rossi nods approvingly, his eyes following an agent that brushes past. Once they are out of earshot, "When I get home, I'm taking you out. So dress sexy."</p><p>You raise your eyebrows at him, shaking your head slightly. He chuckles, a smug expression on his face before he turns and hides away in his office. Rolling your eyes, you stride to your desk to gather all the files you need before heading for the elevator. It's still too early for the team to be in, and Derek is most likely in Penelope's office.</p><p>Once you get home, you shower and sleep, your body overcome with exhaustion, much to your liking. Hours later your alarm wakes you, and you slip back into the shower to wash the sleep away before dressing in lingerie and laying your dress out on the bed. Moving into the bathroom to do your hair, you pause, staring at yourself, your thoughts unusually quiet. You eyes catch sight of your knuckles, purple and yellow as the bruise continues to form, the blood non-existent. You contemplate covering them, but think against it, not wanting to risk infection with the open wounds.</p><p>Shaking your head lightly, you grip the edge of the bench, exhaling deeply and glance back up. Your breath hitches, your eyes connecting with Rossi as he leans against the door frame, his hands tucked in his pockets and his gaze fixated on you. He pushes off, stalking toward you and resting his hands on your hips, his fingers sliding underneath the waistband of your panties and his breath fanning your exposed shoulder.</p><p>"The things I could do to you, right now." He murmurs, his voice husky and his eyes dark with hunger and lust.</p><p>"What's stopping you?" You say airily. The feeling of his fingers resting on your hips, so close yet so far from your dripping pussy, already turning you into a panting mess.</p><p>He chuckles, his lips ghosting your ear. "Nothing, but we wouldn't be going out tonight. Probably not for a while, because you wouldn't be able to walk." Rossi torturously skims his hands to your front, his fingers sitting just above your clit. "I'd have you tied to the bed, completely open and vulnerable, a whimpering mess under my touch. And at the end of the night, I'd have you begging for me to stuff you with my cock and fuck you so hard the only word you remember is my name."  </p><p>You exhale sharply, leaning into him as his finger brushes your clit, a wave of pleasure rolling through you. His other hand travels up your stomach, cupping your breast through your lace bra. You close your eyes in pleasure, Rossi's finger circling your clit and sliding down your slit.</p><p>"Open your eyes <em>gattina</em>."</p><p>You obey, your eyes connecting with his through the mirror, a faint smile on your lips at his tense jaw and dark orbs. It's taking all his will power to not rip your panties off and fuck you against the sink, and you love nothing more than to watch him struggle. To watch him slowly crumble at your touch, losing control and using you as he pleases.</p><p>His finger teases your entrance, your hips jutting out. He chuckles, swirling his finger around and spreading your juices, before finally plunging it in. You moan, leaning your head back and resting your hands on top of the counter as Rossi tortuously pumps his finger in and out of you.</p><p>Another moan escapes you as he adds a second finger, his pace increasing and your walls clenching as he hooks his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, sending your head forward. You can feel his hardened cock resting on your ass as you haunch over, gripping the edge of the counter as he continues his teasing, changing the tempo each time he feels you get close.</p><p>"Please David," You groan, your hips rolling to grind your clit against his palm. "Let me cum."</p><p>His hand leaves your breast, wrapping around your neck and pulling you up to him. "As I've told you before, you cum when I tell you, <em>gattina</em>, and I don't want you to yet," Rossi growls in your ear, a shiver running up your spine at the tone.</p><p>You pant, trying desperately to soothe the ache between your legs and the burning pleasure building in your stomach. Suddenly, Rossi retracts his fingers, a whimper leaving you at the loss. He brings them to his lips, sucking them clean. "Fuck you taste good <em>gattina</em>."</p><p>Heat consumes your body, your cheeks flushed as you can only stare at the man in silence, completely speechless. You hear his belt buckle clink, his jeans sliding down and the feeling of your panties being tugged. You watch in anticipation as Rossi aligns himself, pushing into you and closing his eyes. "Fuck." He groans, his jaw tense as his revels in the feeling of your pussy clamping around his cock.</p><p>You haven't had sex in over a week, Rossi too concerned for your mental health to even begin to worry about himself and his sexual desires. But as he walked into the bathroom and saw you standing there in your lingerie, he couldn't control himself. He just had to have you.</p><p>Rossi thrusts into you, his hands roaming your body in disarray. He can never get enough of you, your entire essence holding a power over him no other woman has ever had. And he loves it. Flames erupt in the wake of his hands, his fingers digging into your flesh and marking bruises.</p><p>You moan at the contact of his mouth skimming your shoulder, a hand settling on your waist and pulling you toward him as he pounds into you. Your head hangs low as you close your eyes, the overwhelming pleasure too much. His thrusts get harder, his hips slamming into you and pushing you against the bench, with nowhere to go but take it.</p><p>Rossi wraps his hand back around your neck, yanking your head up. "Look at yourself, taking my cock like the good little slut you are."</p><p>Your pussy throbs around his cock, your eyes half-lidded as you try to concentrate on yourself. Your hair is wild, your cheeks rosy and your eyes glinting with lust and pleasure. You glance at Rossi, your heart beating against your ribs at his state.</p><p>Rossi momentarily closes his eyes, his breath laboured and his groans music to your ears as he continues to thrust into you, not yet aware of you staring. His hand tightens around your neck, stars dancing around your vision as you moan, your back arching. Connecting eyes with you, your stomach flutters at the look he gives you; filled with nothing but love and affection.</p><p>"Who are you?" He murmurs, his goatee grazing your neck.</p><p>At first, you don't respond, not completely sure of his question and also unable to. You open your mouth to answer, but only a moan slips out. His next thrust is harder, his cock hitting your g-spot. Then you realise. "I'm your little whore."</p><p>He smiles. "That's right, you're <em>my </em>whore, all <em>mine</em>."</p><p>Your stomach swells, your orgasm growing and your legs beginning to shake. You rely on Rossi to keep you up, as your walls tighten and the pleasure builds. "David," You moan out, pleading for him to let you cum.</p><p>"Cum for my <em>gattina</em>." Rossi nips your collarbone, your eyes closing as you cream around his cock, screaming his name. He thrusts into you a few more times before he follows after you.</p><p>Leaning his hands on the counter, Rossi's chest lays flush with your back, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. You smile, welcoming his warmth and the moment to just stand there, wrapped together. Slowly he straightens and pulls out of you, moving to grab a cloth and heat it up before cleaning between your legs.</p><p>You sigh, turning around once he slides your panties back up. You don't say anything, only leaning against the edge of the counter and raking his body, biting your lip as your love for him consumes you. "I'm going to have a shower, I think you should join me. You know, to save water." He sends you his lopsided smile.</p><p>Chuckling, you step forward and rest a hand on his chest, his breath hitching. "Nah, because when every man looks at me and dares come close, he's going to smell <em>you</em> on me and see <em>your</em> marks, and know I belong to <em>you</em>."</p><p>His lips part, his heart pounding rapidly as he comprehends your words. His eyes darken, and the desire to set you on the bench and fuck you again, grows but he knows that you'll miss the reservation and as he thinks about it, he'd rather rip the clothes off you after a teasing dinner. Swallowing, Rossi watches as you brush past him, a smirk tugging at the corners of your lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the stairs, you turn into the kitchen, nibbling the inside of your lip as your eyes fall on Rossi's backside, a hand shoved in his pocket and the other holding his phone to his ear. You don't hear the conversation, too wrap up in ogling him. After a moment he ends the call, exhaling deeply and turning around.</p><p>Your lips part, your eyes sparkling with desire as you rake him. He's wearing an all-black suit, your weakness. Finally, you meet his eyes, to find them full of admiration and love. He walks toward you, his jaw tensing and his breath heavy. "You look," He pauses, trying to find the right word that does you justice. "<em>Bellisima</em>." His accent is thicker than usual, sending a shiver down your spine.</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful/Gorgeous </em>
</p><p>You blush, placing your hand on his chest. "Speak for yourself handsome, you know what a man in a black suit does to me, especially if it's you."</p><p>Rossi chuckles, bringing your hand up and placing a gentle kiss over your knuckles. Lowering it, he keeps a firm grip on you, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over your wrist bone as he leads you to the car. He opens the door, allowing you to slide into the passenger seat before closing it and walking around to his side.</p><p>"So, where are we going?" You ask, leaning an elbow on the centre console.</p><p>Rossi gives you a sideways glance, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "You'll see." Your narrow your eyes playfully, resting your chin on your hand as you watch him drive. He lays his hand on your thigh, gliding up and down in a comforting motion, only your skin ignites with flames at his touch.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, we'll get to fuck him afterwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or we could tease him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That, is a fantastic idea.</em>
</p><p>You reciprocate his actions, only you have your hand on the nape of his neck, playing with his hair and skimming down to his shoulders. You hear him inhale deeply, trying to keep his heart rate steady. Grinning, you reach over with your other hand and palm him through his jeans. "Y/N," He groans, his grip tightening on the steering wheel and your thigh.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"If you don't stop, we may not make it to dinner." His hand leaves your thigh, wrapping around your wrist and gently pulling it away.</p><p>You lean forward, your lips ghosting his ear. "Well, David, considering you haven't fucked me in over a week, you have some catching up to do and pulling over wouldn't be such a bad idea."</p><p>He brakes, twisting his head to look at you with his eyebrows raised. You open your mouth, but he presses a finger to your lips. "Taking care of you is more important to me than sex, Y/N. You weren't in the headspace, and quite frankly still aren't, but if you're a good girl tonight, then I'll reward you. Understood?"</p><p>You nod your head, putting your hands in your lap as you wait for him to continue driving. He doesn't, climbing out of his car and walking over to open your door. Your stare at him in confusion, letting him take your hand and walk you down a path. You stay silent, following him down the dimly lit path through the trees.</p><p>As you open your mouth, you catch sight of the small table and chairs placed under a large tree with fairy lights hanging above. You cover your mouth with your hand, your eyes wide as you take in the beautiful sight, the whole city on display as you stand on the higher ground, the sun setting behind it.</p><p>"David," You say breathlessly. You slowly lower your hand, looking at him in awe. "I-You did this?"</p><p>He nods, pulling you to him and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, your hands still connected. "Do you like it?" He asks nervously. He had left work a little early to organise it, stressing about getting it just right.</p><p>Tears spike the corners of your eyes. You've never had someone do a grand gesture for you, usually, it was always you doing the planning and giving. Never receiving. "I love it." You stand on your tiptoes, pressing your lips to his in a passionate kiss.</p><p>He smiles against your lips, before reluctantly pulling back. He motions toward the table, leading you to your seat and making sure your comfortable before seating himself. You can't tear your eyes away from the incredible view, too filled with astonishment. You don't know what it is, but you've always been able to enjoy the outdoors and just gaze at the landscapes for hours on end, sitting in complete peace.</p><p>Finally, you aver your attention to Rossi, who looks at you in complete joy. "You hungry?" He asks, his hand covering yours on the table.</p><p>"Starving." You answer.</p><p>Within seconds a waiter sets two plates down, moving around to fill your wine glasses before leaving you both alone. You glance between the food and Rossi in surprise. It's your favourite meal, something you haven't had for years as your mother was the only one who could get it right.</p><p>Rossi waits as you begin eating, anxious as he prepares for your critique. He can cook, but from what he's heard about your mother, he doesn't compare. But he hoped that maybe he could get it pretty close. You moan at the taste, your eyes wide at him as you swallow. "Did you make this?"</p><p>He nods. "Is it close?"</p><p>"It is, it tastes just like hers." You say lowly, smiling. "Thank you, David. For this, for having my back, for loving me. All of it." You can't put a label on the emotions coursing through you, it's overwhelming.</p><p>Rossi gingerly kisses your hand. "Anything for you, <em>piccolo</em>." He murmurs, before letting your hand go and digging into his food.</p><p>You eat in comfortable silence, a few words thrown here and there but nothing serious. Finishing your plate, you empty the wine glass and pour yourself another, leaning back in your chair to admire Rossi. His natural hair is starting to come through along with a few wasps of grey. His top three buttons are undone on his shirt, revealing his tanned chest and making him look even sexier.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing." You smirk, enjoying the way he narrows his eyes at you.</p><p>He doesn't say anything, opting to stand and offer his hand. You take it, walking behind him to a brightly lit area. "What did I say about being a good girl?" He pulls you to him, a hand settling on your waist.</p><p>"I am being a good girl." You fire back. Rossi raises a brow, tilting his head with an amused expression on his face. "Fine, I was thinking how sexy you look tonight, and how unbelievably lucky I am to have you."</p><p>Rossi cups the side of your head, gazing down at you. "I think I'm the lucky one. I've loved all of my wives differently, for different reasons but you? I have never loved someone this much, never seen a future with someone before I was even with them. I love you, Y/N, and I'm never letting you go. You're it for me."</p><p>Your heart bursts, your skin erupting with flames as you peer up at him. You don't say anything, only pressing your lips to his in a passionate kiss. Rossi responds immediately, his tongue swiping your bottom lip and his arms snaking around you, pulling you flush against him. You moan, digging your fingers into his back as you open your mouth.</p><p>His breath becomes yours, your tongues fighting for dominance and your lungs aching. But you don't want to let go, even for a moment. You clench your thighs together, your stomach buzzing with butterflies and your eyes clouded with desire. Reluctantly, Rossi pulls back, dragging your bottom lip between his teeth and gazing down at you with amusement.</p><p>"Dance with me." He offers his hand, grinning as you hold it. He lower's his other hand, resting it on your lower back and keeping you secured to him.</p><p>You look up at him, following his lead as he takes a few steps and spins you around. You throw your head back in laughter, your feet skimming the ground as you are pulled back into his embrace, swaying side to side. The sound of music fills your ears, a small group of people emerging from the other side of the path with their instruments.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised?" You giggle, smiling broadly at the group.</p><p>Rossi chuckles, his eyes crinkling as he sets the pace, leading you around the clearing. As you dance, you gaze at him with unconditional love, completely mesmerised by the colour of his eyes under the lights and the golden hue of his skin.</p><p><em>I love you, David Rossi</em>.</p><p>He steps forward, bringing you into him with his hand pressing into the middle of your back, securing you as he leans forward and dips you. Your throw your head back, exposing your neck and closing your eyes, before going back up and pressing your lips to his.</p><p>Your hands snake up the back of his head, threading through his hair and deepening the kiss. Rossi groans, his fingers digging into your skin. You both sway to the music, wrapped in each other arms and sharing a passionate yet heated kiss. "Let's go home." He mumbles, kissing down you jaw.</p><p>You hum, stepping out of his embrace and dragging him back to the car. The entire ride home you have your hands on each other, on your thigh and the nape of his neck, unable to keep to yourselves. The moment he parks the car, Rossi quickly opens your door and leads you to the house, fumbling with the lock as you run a hand down his chest.</p><p>Opening the front door, Rossi pulls you in and slams you against the back of it, his lips on yours instantly. You gasp, allowing his tongue to invade your mouth and suck the breath out of you. He grips your thighs, hoisting you up and instinctively your legs wrap around his waist, your dress bunched at your hips.</p><p>"I've been waiting to tear this dress off you all fucking night." He groans, his hands roaming your body.</p><p>"You owe me a new one then."</p><p>He pulls back, his breath heavy and his eyes dark. "How about I buy you one in every colour."</p><p>"So you can rip them off me again?" You chuckle, running your palm down his chest and hooking a finger down his shirt where it buttons.</p><p>"Abso-fucking-lutely." He rasps, his accent thick with lust as he claims your lips again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rossi gently lays you onto the bed, crawling between your legs and pausing to admire you. You frown slightly, curious as to why he's just gazing down at you and not fucking you already. "You're so beautiful, Y/N." He murmurs, his hands laying beside your head taking most of his weight as he leans down to kiss you, hiding your heated cheeks.</p><p>You sit up, swiftly pushing Rossi onto his back and straddling his waist, your dress bunching at your hips. You lace your hands with his, putting them above his head and returning your lips to his, grinding against him. He groans, his hips rolling up and his fingers tightening. Smiling, you trail down his jaw and neck, sucking new marks and teasing his sweet spot, enjoying the whimpers leaving his lips.</p><p>Slipping from his grip, you quickly slide off him and stand at the foot of the bed. Rossi props up on his elbows, confusion spread across his features. "I thought I was taking that off." He rasps, his eyes raking your half-naked body as the dress pools at your feet.</p><p>You lick your bottom lip, sauntering toward him and standing between his legs. "You thought wrong." He narrows his eyes at you, eyeing you suspiciously. You can't help but smirk, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans down. His eyebrows raise, a 'you're going to get it' look on his face.</p><p>He may act like he doesn't like it, but his body says differently. Who knew he was so responsive?</p><p>Moving to straddle his lap, you bite your lip to contain the moan that threatens to spill at the feeling of his cock rubbing against you. Rossi tenses his jaw, watching as you torturously unbutton his shirt and run your hands down his chest. He's trying to deny the fact that he likes not having to be in control, every so often.</p><p>Coaxing him up, you glide his blazer and shirt off his shoulders, placing them on the edge of the bed and pressing your lips to his. Rossi responds immediately, his hands spanning your back and keeping you flush to him, his finger's deftly unhooking your bra.</p><p>You moan against his lips, his cock brushing your clit and sending a wave a pleasure throughout your body. Your lungs burn without adequate oxygen, your breath moulding with his as you grind on him, earning you a groan. Reluctantly you have to pull back, your chest heaving.</p><p>"Y/N," He moans, pleading for you to stop teasing.</p><p>Reaching down, you guide his cock into you, throwing your head back as your walls stretch to accommodate him. You use his shoulders for leverage, your hips sliding up and down his cock. Rossi groans in pleasure, his fingers digging into your back and his hips thrusting up.</p><p>"Fuck baby," You pant in his ear, your lips brushing his neck.</p><p>His laboured breath fans your shoulder, his hands snaking down to your hips and moving you to his own pace. You chuckle, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to his side. Rossi scowls, gritting his teeth and shooting you a 'you're definitely going to get it now' glare as he grips the bed.</p><p>"No touching unless <em>I</em> say."</p><p>He doesn't respond, and you can see the gears turning in his head as he plots different ways to punish you. Your walls clench around his cock, making him cry out and thrust his hips upwards. You moan, your nails raking down Rossi's chest and enticing a groan, his head leaning back. You stoop down to press kisses along his neck and shoulder, your pelvis bouncing on his.</p><p>The pressure builds in your stomach, your legs beginning to shake as they grow tired but it doesn't deter you. Gently nipping on Rossi's collarbone, you slam down on his cock, feeling it brush against your g-spot.</p><p>As you throw your head back and arch into him, Rossi uses the moment to flip you. You yelp in surprise, your eyes wide as you stare up at him, a sadistic glint in his eye. "You cum when <em>I</em> tell you to, and I don't remember relinquishing control, <em>gattina</em>."</p><p>You open your mouth to say a snarky comment, but only a moan comes out as Rossi thrusts into you, a cocky grin on his face. "Sorry <em>gattina</em>, what we're going to say?" You go to speak when he thrusts into you again.</p><p>"Go fuck yourself." You moan, your nails digging into his shoulders.</p><p>Rossi chuckles. "I know I'm big, but I don't think I'm <em>that</em> big." You roll your eyes, regretting it in an instant as Rossi wraps a hand around your throat. "Careful <em>gattina</em>, you've already got two strikes."</p><p>"I was only trying to please you." You whine at the fact that Rossi has stilled, torturing you.</p><p>"And you were, until you denied me from ripping that dress off and touching you." He growls, slamming his hips to you. You cry out, your walls clenching around his cock as it hits your g-spot, dots dancing across your vision. He applies pressure around your neck, his other hand bracing him beside your head, fisting the sheet as he pounds into you.</p><p>Normally he would pin your hands above your head as punishment, but right now he loves nothing more than feeling you roam his back and your nails leaving your marks. You cling to him, your back arching and your chest brushing his as you can do nothing but take it, his hips rolling into you harshly.</p><p>He leans down, kissing your neck and sucking marks just above your breasts. He clenches his jaw as he exhales sharply, the feeling of your pussy clamping around his cock making him falter for a moment. "Fuck." He cries, his goatee grazing your skin.</p><p>The pressure builds in your stomach, the pleasure of his hand around your neck and his cock overwhelming. Not to mention his lips teasing your breasts. "David," You moan, your legs curling around his waist.</p><p>"Not yet." He grunts.</p><p>You whimper, your eyes rolling back. He groans, his lips ghosting yours but always pulling back as you lean in. Your nails rake down his back, the desire to climax growing with each thrust, yet he doesn't let up. Rossi's reminding you who you belong to.</p><p>"Look at you, a writhing mess, so desperate to cum." You pant, trying to soothe the ache. Rossi's hand leaves your neck, gripping the sides of your jaw and forcing you to look at him. "Cum for me <em>gattina</em>."</p><p>You hold eye contact as you cream around his cock, screaming his name. Rossi thrusts a few timers before shooting his load and resting his weight on his forearms, careful not to crush you. You caress his backside, coaxing him to relax, you can bear his weight. He buries his head into the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent and briefly closing his eyes.</p><p>You thread one hand through his hair, relishing in the moment. It doesn't last, Rossi sitting up and pulling out. "Where are you going?" You ask, too exhausted to move.</p><p>"To clean up?" Rossi says with more a question than an answer. He offers his hand, raising a brow as you just blink at it. Your body has relaxed into the bed and already begun shutting down, there is no way you have the energy to move. Rossi lets out a huff, leaning down to scoop you up. "Lazy ass." He mumbles, setting you down in the bathroom.</p><p>"It's not my fault you fucked the energy out of me." You counter, using the toilet and washing your hands before crawling back into bed.</p><p>Rossi slides in next to you, wrapping his arms around you. "Maybe you should have let me rip that dress off you then."</p><p>You give him a deadpan look, your faces centimetres away. "Are you really still going on about it?"</p><p>"Yes. It was something I wanted to do all night and you took that away from me."</p><p>"David, it's just a dress. I'll go put it back on then," You attempt to shimmy out of his grip, but it only tightens.</p><p>"No, it's not the same, just stay here." He mumbles. You shake your head in disbelief, tangling your legs with his and running a hand down his torso. "Go to sleep <em>piccolo</em>, I'm right here." He assures you, sensing your hesitation.</p><p>You bury your head into his chest, inhaling his scent and embrace his warmth. It's only a matter of seconds before you fall asleep, and for once, you don't wake from a nightmare.</p><p>The sound of your phone ringing wakes you. Groaning, you sit up and answer it, squinting at the golden hue of the sunrise as it sneaks through the glass window. "This better be good."</p><p>"One of my associates spotted Angelo three days ago. He's here." The familiar voice of your brother echoes through the phone.</p><p>You pause for a moment, having assumed it was the team and also to comprehend his words. "Where?"</p><p>"San Francisco."</p><p>You end the call, sitting your phone on the covers as you rub the sleep away. "Who was that?" Rossi asks, his voice husky. You turn to find him laying on his back with an arm behind his head and the other reaching out to stroke your back.</p><p>"Ingram. Angelo's on U.S soil." You grin, leaning down to peck his lips. "I have to make some calls and get supplies from the penthouse, but I'll be back shortly." You mumble, pulling back and attempting to climb out of bed, only an arm wraps around you and yanks you down.</p><p>Rossi claims your lips in a deep kiss, his other hand cupping the side of your head and his tongue swiping across your bottom lip. You deny him access, chuckling as he groans and pulls back with his eyes narrowed playfully. "Be safe."</p><p>"I will, and I'll bring you some breakfast." You wink, quickly pecking his lips and climbing off the bed before he never lets you leave.</p><p>You have a shower and swiftly dress, throwing your coat on and sliding into your car. The drive is short, pulling into the carpark and leaning over to your glovebox to retrieve your gun. You slip it into the inside of your coat, heeding Rossi's request. Better to be safe than sorry.</p><p>Walking into the lobby, you smile in greeting at the receptionist. He nods, and it's then you realise you don't know this man. "Where's Bentley?"</p><p>"He's on holidays, so I was hired to replace him for the meantime." He answers.</p><p>"Right." You eye him suspiciously, glancing down at his name tag. "If you have any problems, speak with me directly and I'll sort it." With that, you continue on to the elevator, frowning once you step inside. No one told you that Bentley was on holidays.</p><p>Shaking the encounter from your mind, you wait for the doors to slide open before stepping into your penthouse, and drawing your gun immediately. "What the fuck." You curse, taking in the damaged furniture thrown around and the broken windows. You clear the floor, putting your gun away and walking into your room and opening the wardrobe.</p><p>You freeze, your blood running cold as you stare at the many photos pinned to the foundation. Photos of you and Rossi, some just of you and just Rossi. "Fuck!" You shout, turning on your heel and sprinting for the elevator. You impatiently tap your foot as you wait to reach the ground floor, reaching for your phone and dialling Rossi.</p><p>It goes straight to voicemail, your heart pounding against your chest and the fear rising. You try again, fumbling with your keys as you rush to get in the car and speed home. The calls continue to go to voicemail, the panic settling in and tears pricking your eyes. "Please just be asleep, please just be asleep." You chant, ignoring the safety of others as you accelerate down the road.</p><p>You drift your car around the corner and onto your street, throwing it in park and racing to the house. Your eyes widen in terror at the broken lock on the front door. Instinctively your grab your gun and aim it in front, kicking the door wide open. "David!" You yell, your heart beating in your ears.</p><p>Every inch of you is screaming at you to just go upstairs to where you last saw Rossi, but your FBI training is telling you to clear the house, that you'll find him. As you enter the kitchen, you almost drop the gun in disbelief. Tears slide down your cheeks as you catch sight of a pair of legs on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without a moment's hesitation, you move forward and drop to the floor, sliding beside the body. You sigh with relief at the blonde hair and blue eyes. It's not Rossi. Your heart continues to pound against your ribcage, because if he's not here, where is he? Standing up, you continue to sweep the house, silently ascending the stairs and ignoring the burning déjà vu. <em>I won't find him like her, I won't.</em></p><p>Walking into the bedroom, you frown. Nothing's been touched. Going over to Rossi's side, you find that his jeans aren't there and your holster is laying on the ground. You can only assume he was getting dressed when he heard the door being busted and went downstairs. Where he killed someone in an attempt to survive, in an attempt to not be taken.</p><p>Then it hits you; Rossi's been kidnapped.</p><p>"Fuck!" Your voice cracks. You run a hand through your hair, trying to reign in the anger and to keep yourself from breaking down. Reaching into your pocket, you dial the only person who will have any sort of understanding for what you're going through, and who will do everything in their power to get Rossi back.</p><p>"Hotchner."</p><p>"He took him, Aaron, he took David." You pace the room, tears running down your cheeks as you try so desperately to keep your voice at bay.</p><p>Hotch doesn't need to hear anything, knowing exactly who you're talking about. "I'll be there in a second." He ends the call, gathering the team and rushing to Rossi's.</p><p>You walk into the kitchen, your mind running wild yet it's quiet. You stare at the body, recognising the features. It's the man that was driving the boat when Angelo slipped your grip. You can't tear your eyes away from the bullet hole in his head, from the blood that seeps out and pools around him. Not even when the team arrive.</p><p>"Y/N," Emily calls, rushing for you and wrapping her arms around you.</p><p>You don't move, frozen in place. You vaguely hear the team as they ask you questions, trying to get a sense of bearing to begin profiling. Finally, you turn, looking at Hotch. "He's been watching us. Spying on us for weeks." You start, ignoring the confused frowns of the team.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I got a call this morning, telling me he was back. I went to get some things and my penthouse was trashed, and there were photos in my wardrobe. Photos of us on a case, at <em>work</em>, <em>here</em>," You grit your teeth in anger and disgust.</p><p>"Who's back?" Emily asks, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.</p><p>You glance at her. "Angelo."</p><p>"Oh my god! Who is that!" Penelope screeches in shock, having noticed the body. </p><p>Immediately the team enter the kitchen and stand around. "Judging by the bullet holes around, I'd say this was Rossi." Derek profiles. You agree, pointing out your gun laying on the floor next to blood. Rossi's blood. </p><p>You swallow back the urge to heave, glancing elsewhere. You don't want to think about him being hurt, because it's supposed to be you. You're the one that manages to get hurt, not him. The team's words fall on deaf ears as you zone out, focusing on controlling your breathing and keeping your anger down. </p><p>If you snap, you don't know if you'll ever come back from it. </p><p>The vibration of your phone brings you back, pulling it out and the colour draining from your skin. The air leaves your lungs as you stare at the attached video, unable to believe your eyes. Hotch watches you, stepping behind and tensing his jaw. "Garcia, we need your laptop." </p><p>Penelope scrambles to open it, waiting for further instructions. The team gather around, confused. Hotch gently takes the phone from your grasp, sending the video to Penelope and crossing his arms over his chest. Your heart pounds in your ears as you anxiously watch the video load. </p><p>Your heart shatters at the sight of Rossi, his hands bound to a chair, his face bruised and blood dried on his ripped shirt. He doesn't seem to acknowledge the camera, focusing his attention on something off-screen. He holds a murderous glint in his eyes. </p><p>A loud bang erupts, something that only metal on metal creates. You can only watch as Rossi leans back in his chair, his head held high with an emotionless expression on his face. You hear boots hitting the ground, and someone comes into view; Angelo. "She's going to kill you," Rossi says as a matter of factly, blinking up at Angelo.</p><p>You can't see Angelo's face, but from the balled fists you can only assume Rossi's been pissing him off. Typical. "And when she does, I'm not going to stop her." </p><p>"Who says you'll even be alive?" </p><p>You tense your jaw so hard your teeth grind against each other. You miss the worrying glances from Hotch as you glare at the screen. You don't hear the next words leave Rossi's mouth, but it must have been snarky, as Angelo steps forward and punches him in the jaw. Your blood boils, watching as Rossi's head snaps to the side. He coughs, running his tongue over his broken lip, staring up at Angelo with an amused expression.</p><p>
  <em>He's going to get himself killed.</em>
</p><p>You catch sight of the knuckle duster on Angelo, and you look away. Removing yourself, you focus on your breathing, removing the images of Rossi from your mind. It kills you to see him like that, see him caught up in <em>your</em> mess. He doesn't deserve this. He is right about one thing, when you get your hands on Angelo, he won't be taking another breath. </p><p>Leaning your arm against the wall, you clench your fist. The team watch you, keeping their distance in case you lose it. Your body shakes with rage, and the swallow the urge to just punch something, anything. You refuse, knowing that Hotch will certainly remove you from the case and the team will tread on eggshells around you. </p><p>"Y/N," Hotch slowly approaches, "We're going to get him back, but I can't have you on this case." </p><p>Your head snaps to him, anger flaring in your eyes. "What?" Your voice is dangerously low. He opens his mouth to say something but you push off the wall and stand directly in front of him. "You're pulling me off because I have personal connections to them?" </p><p>"That, and right now your fuelled by revenge and rage and that makes you unpredictable." Hotch tries to reason, and somewhere at the back of your mind, you can understand that. </p><p>"You're a fucking hypocrite Aaron Hotchner." You seethe. He flinches, knowing exactly what you mean. His love was taken from him; for her own safety, to only then be lured back home and used to taunt him. He had to listen, and when he got home, for the first time in his life, Hotch lost control.</p><p>Hotch recovers, sending you a stern glare. "Go get your files so <em>we</em> can get started." He could stand there and argue with you all day, but he doesn't have the time, nor the patience. </p><p>Your nose flares as you refuse to back down. But you know he won't either, and you're wasting precious time. Huffing, you slam your shoulder into his as you walk past, trudging up the stairs and into Rossi's study. Instantly you calm down, inhaling his scent of cigars and whisky. Moving over to his desk, you begin piling the scattered files, until you catch sight of a photo you haven't seen. </p><p>You were so tired the day prior that you just dumped the files and went to bed, completely missing the photo that Rossi recently added. You roll your eyes playfully, picking up the frame and running your fingers over it. You had just gotten out of the shower and was admiring the hickeys that loitered your chest when Rossi came up behind you. </p><p>His arm covered your breasts, pulling you flush against him. You took the opportunity to take a photo, and he then slipped his other hand down to your pussy, telling you to take another. It wouldn't surprise you if he had printed that out also. </p><p>Exhaling sharply, you put the frame back and catch sight of another. You don't remember it being taken, smiling softly at the photo of you kissing Rossi's cheek, and his lopsided grin. Sadness washes over you, mixed with fury. As you continue to stare at the photos, your blood boils, and it falls over the edge as you stand and knock the books and files off the desk. </p><p>You shout, throwing things around and releasing the pent up anger. Afterwards, you stand panting in the middle of the office. You feel better, at least for a moment as you collect your thoughts. There's no way in hell your staying behind and helping from the sidelines. This is your fight, has been long before joining the BAU and you're going to end it. </p><p>Bending down to pick up your files, you briskly descend the stairs and shove them onto the island. You won't need them, you've already memorised everything and printed out a second copy, in case anything happened to the original. Spinning on your heels, you exit the kitchen and stride for the front door. </p><p>You pull out your phone, dialling Ingram as you slide into the car and speed off, the team rushing out of the house. "I'm cashing in that favour." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rest your forearm on the table in front of you, silently observing the outroar of Ingram's men. You hear the insults they throw toward you, reminding Ingram what you did all those years ago, how you turned your back on family. They don't trust you, and you can understand that. But right now, you're not putting up with it.</p><p>"Conrad didn't kill Lilianna." You raise your voice, catching everyone's attention. Immediately, the room falls silent, all eyes focused on you, each with different levels of hate and disgust. "Angelo Balducci did."</p><p>No one knows what to say, Ingram's Underboss and Consigliere glancing between you and him. Everyone waits. "This cunt, killed our mother, your gentle Queen." Ingram seethes, sitting at the head of the table, opposite to you." He framed our father, your King, he attempted to frame me and he tried to kill my sister. And now, to hurt her even further, he's taken the man she loves. Now, I don't happen to give a fuck what you think about Y/N or Balducci, I want that cunt and I want him alive, because our King is not rotting in prison for another year."</p><p>The moment you arrived in Lilianna, you explained everything to Ingram. He was hesitant to have his men out searching, searching to find the man that arrested your father. But once you told him the truth about your mother's death and fessed your love for Rossi, he immediately summoned his men.</p><p>Now, you sit at the other end of the table, surrounded by Ingram's Caporegimes and few trusted soldiers. You had flown in on Ingram's jet, after hearing reports of Angelo's appearance in L.A only a couple of hours after the video was sent in, meaning Rossi was here, somewhere bound and injured.</p><p>"Nobody knows where Balducci's estate is," One of the Caporegimes reminds.</p><p>"True, but we know where his meth lab is," The Consigliere, Sebastian smirks.</p><p>The men nod amongst themselves, Ingram's bright eyes finding yours. "What do you say, lil sis, up for a raid?"</p><p>The corner of your mouth twists up in a sadistic smile. "Count me in."</p><p>Standing in the middle of your old room, a wave of nostalgia crashes over you. Everything's where you last left it, nothing out of place and a thin sheet of dust draped over. Opening your jewellery box, you run your fingers over the rings, picking up your claw ring and slipping it on.</p><p>Your flex your fingers before slipping another claw into your thumb. "How did I know," You turn around at the sound of your brother, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.</p><p>"I couldn't resist." You chuckle, shoving your other hand into the pockets of your pants. "Are we ready to go?"</p><p>"Ready when you are." You nod, brushing past him and heading for the garage. Ingram walks beside you, having already bid his goodbye to his wife. "Look, Y/N, I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything that can jeopardise your career. My men and I can handle it." </p><p>"Fuck my career." You spit, unlocking your Range Rover and climbing into it. When Ingram learnt of your arrival, he had your cars serviced and ready for use. You follow Ingram and his men in their BMW X5's, your grip shifting around the steering wheel in anticipation. You just want this nightmare to be over, to be back in Rossi's arms and never have left bed this morning. </p><p>It's a long drive out, the terrain barren as you drive toward Angelo's meth lab. You're preparing for the worst, that he's predicted your arrival and moved elsewhere. You park a fair distance from the building, your black clothes concealing you in the night as you begin your voyage, your MP5 in hand. </p><p>You roll your feet anticlockwise as you step through the shrub, the technique shielding you from alerting anyone of your presence. Ingram is at your side, his men fanning out to surround the building and keep whoever is inside, inside. You release a deep breath, approaching the main door. </p><p>Stealthily, you check to see if it's locked, reaching into your coat for your gun which has the silencer attached and shooting it open. Stuffing the gun back inside, you nod to Ingram to ready his men and kicking the door in, your MP aimed. </p><p>Girls in bikinis scream as you infiltrate the lab, cowering at the loaded guns. "Nobody fucking move!" You shout, scanning the room for any of Angelo's men. You spy his Underboss, Danilo Russo, cursing under his breath as he realises the situation he's in. </p><p>You remember him, having been the one to stop Angelo from killing you. "Get out," Ingram orders the women. They scurry past, disappearing into the cold night and leaving you alone with Russo and his three soldiers. </p><p>"Ingram, Y/N, always a pleasure." Russo smiles smugly, the least bit intimidated. </p><p>You stalk around the tables, standing toe to toe with him, a murderous glint in your eye. "I'm only going to ask this once," You don't waver your gaze, staring him down. "Where. Is. Angelo." </p><p>"I. Don't. Know." He mocks. The corner of your mouth twitches, your upper body shifting as you send a hard punch to his head, knocking him unconscious. </p><p>Three of Ingram's soldiers step forward and drag him outside where you'll haul him back to Lilianna and beat the information out of him. Your eyes find the men that stand with fear in their eyes. "We-We don't know ma'am. We were sent here with Russo to conduct our daily check-up." </p><p>You run your tongue under the top of your teeth in annoyance. You know they're useless, just mere servants that get told where to go and what to do. They'd have no clue where their boss is. But you can't risk Angelo finding out what step you're on and moving forward two himself. You motion toward the door, indicating they leave. </p><p>You ignore the bewildered looks from Ingram and his men, especially Sebastion, and march closely behind them. The moment you step outside, you raise your gun and pull the trigger. The silent night erupts with multiple bangs, echoing throughout the bush as the three men collapse to the ground, dead. </p><p>The adrenaline pumps through your body, the blood roaring in your ears as the area falls silent, the only sound coming from your calm breathing. Your thoughts are eerily quiet, as you walk back to your car, stepping over the bodies with no remorse. The three soldiers stand by Ingram's car, dipping their head in acknowledgement and to tell you Russo is secured in the back. </p><p>Stepping into your Range Rover, a wave of heat crashes through you, the area vibrating with intensity as the building explodes. Your jaw drops in astonishment, your eyes wide. "Holy shit!" Sebastion laughs, dodging the flying pieces of shrapnel as it lands with a thud. </p><p>You can't help but twist the corner of your mouth up in a wicked smile, satisfaction bubbling inside you. Closing your car door, you lead the way back to Lilianna, your heart thudding against your chest. It's been well over twelve hours, and with each passing minute, you get closer to twenty-four, and you ignore the nagging statistic. </p><p>"He'll be okay, he'll live. He will survive this." You murmur to yourself. </p><p>The anger slowly subdues, replacing it with an overwhelming sense of guilt and sadness. You have no idea how you wound up in this situation, how you dragged Rossi into this mess, and honestly, you have no fucking clue why Angelo is targeting you. You never had a lot to do with him growing up. </p><p>His father ran an Italian Mafia, and when they branched over to the U.S, became allies with your father. You saw each other here and there, never really associating. So it makes no sense as to why he would want to hurt you, when you did meet, you were nothing but nice to him. He hadn't pissed you off in any way, so you treated him with respect. </p><p>The sound of your phone ringing brings you back to reality. You glance down at the head unit to see Derek's name, your nerves spiking. You had been ignoring the teams calls all day, but for some reason, you press the answer button on the steering wheel. Maybe it's because Derek understands you in a way that the rest don't. </p><p>"Little girl?" He asks hesitantly. </p><p>"Derek." </p><p>You hear him sigh with relief. "Jesus Y/N, you scared the hell out of us, where are you?" </p><p>You frown slightly. When you arrived at Lilianna, Ingram's hacker made it so your signal bounces of multiple towers at once, making it nearly impossible to track. Yet, you know Penelope, and you knew she'd figure it out. Yet, Derek asks you for your location. Maybe she hasn't cracked it. You contemplated using your other phone, but if Angelo sent one video to torment you, he'd do it again. And you need to know how Rossi is, even if it makes you sick to the stomach. </p><p>"I'm okay Derek." </p><p>"We read your files little girl, we know the real reason you want him." You swallow, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "And <em>I</em> know the reason why you won't let us help you. I can hear it in your voice." You don't respond, you can't. Your voice will betray you. "Don't become the person you've always hated, Y/N. Rossi wouldn't want that for you." </p><p>"<em>I need him</em>." </p><p>You voice breaks, a tear sliding down your cheek as you choke back a sob. You can't break down, not now. Rossi is depending on you. Derek exhales deeply, the shuffling in the background indicating him moving around. "Then you listen to me," His tone is different, demanding, like he's interrogating a suspect. "You do what you have to, <em>you</em> bring him home." </p><p>Derek can hear it in your voice, just how much you need Rossi, how much you love him. You may not have verbally said it, but everyone can see it. For Penelope, JJ and Reid, it all makes sense now. Derek saw the way Rossi pieced you back together, he saw the love you two share, how deep it runs. </p><p>His words would fall on deaf ears, leaving him to change his tactics, going against Hotch's plan to bring you home. Derek knows, that if anyone can find Rossi, it's you. So he needs you to continue on your warpath, because no one can stop you, only Rossi. </p><p>"And if you need anything, you call me." </p><p>"I will." You croak, pulling into the long driveway of Lilianna. "I have to go Derek," </p><p>"Stay safe little girl, we all love you." You end the call, furiously wiping the stray tears. </p><p>Parking the car, you tuck your hands into the pockets of your coat as you stride toward Ingram. He orders his men to drag Russo to a smaller building only a few metres away; the torture room. You follow their retreating figures, your teeth grinding together. "He'll talk," Ingram assures you, giving you a sideways glance. </p><p>"I know." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand with your feet shoulder-width apart, your hands tucked into the pockets of your coat and the collar sitting up. You radiate dominate, powerful energy, intimidating the men around you as you hold your head high, the screams doing nothing. You blink with boredom, watching Sebastian torture Russo.</p><p>However, it's not working. No matter how loud he screams with agony, he won't speak, he won't deter from his 'I don't know where Angelo is'. You grow impatient, an hour had already passed since he started, two since you brought Russo here. Two hours of wasted time.</p><p>You shrug your coat off, rolling the sleeves of Rossi's expensive designer shirt. It gives you the slightest sense of comfort, being consumed with his scent. Running a hand through your hair, you walk up to Sebastian, glancing down to Russo's bludgeoned state. "What are ya doing?" Sebastian asks, his head tilted to look at you.</p><p>"Your fucking job apparently." You growl, daring him to say something else. He looks up at Ingram, who nods, telling him to back down.</p><p>Sebastian stands back, wiping the blood off his hands. You tsk at the damage on Russo's face, a dark glint in your eye at his amused expression. You hold an emotionless look, gripping his jaw and yanking his head back. The claw rings dig into his skin, drawing blood from the immense amount of pressure applied.</p><p>He winces at the pain, but you just tighten your grip. "I am going to give you <em>one</em> more chance to tell me where he is, otherwise I'm going to make your life a living, fucking, hell. Do you understand me?"</p><p>Fear flashes in his eyes at your deadly tone. The men shift uncomfortably, Sebastian and Ingram sharing a look; she's back. Russo masks his panic with hate, opting to spit in your face. You close your eyes, your blood boiling and your body shaking with rage. Standing back, you walk over to the chain and lower the pulley block down from the roof.</p><p>Going back over to Russo, you grab a fistful of his hair and haul him up, not caring for ripping his scalp, as you then hoist his bound hands upwards and slide them into the clevis hook. Using his initiative, Sebastian begins pulling on the chain, raising Russo into the air.</p><p>His legs flail, his body dangling. Approaching the tool bench, you pick up a small blade, sauntering over to Russo with a sadistic smirk. You don't say anything, cutting open his shirt and not caring if the blade slices into his skin, blood dripping down his legs and into the ground.</p><p>You let the material hang loosely, revealing his tattoo that makes him in Angelo's family. Running the blade down his skin, you chuckle at the goosebumps that explode in the wake, especially as you inch closer and closer to the ink. Once you reach it, you cut into his flesh, his screams falling on deaf ears as you slice a circle around the tattoo.</p><p>You pause for a moment, hoping that maybe he'll talk and this can be over with, but he doesn't. Releasing an exasperated sigh, you hook your index finger under the skin, the sharp point of the claw ring piercing the raw flesh underneath. You have a psychotic look on your eye, staring at him as he screams in pain, the blade slowly removing the ink. </p><p>"You know," You start, dropping the dead skin to the ground. "You can stab someone multiple times without actually killing them. My boss was stabbed nine times, for several hours, and he's alive and well. Let's see if I can remember the correct placing, hmm?" </p><p>You switch knives, stalking toward Russo who hangs with his head low. "I heard it goes in easier if you relax." You murmur, the blade resting on his skin, before you plunge it into his abdomen, mimicking Hotch's wounds. </p><p>Blood runs down your fingers, staining your hand as it travels to the ground, creating a pool. You scrunch your face in disgust, hoping Russo doesn't carry and diseases. His breathing becomes shallow, as he endures the stabbings with a wheeze, unable to form a scream. You retract the knife, stepping back to admire the artwork and trying to remember the scars on Foyet. </p><p>You click your tongue on the roof of your mouth, pondering another technique. Moving over to the bench, you hand hovers over the tools, picking up a hooked knife. Turning around, you smirk as the men pale, knowing exactly what you're using that for. Approaching Russo, you tear at his jeans, the denim falling to the floor.</p><p>"Okay," You just manage to hear the whisper. "I'll tell you... where you can... find... Emilio Calvano..." </p><p>Angelo's Consigliere. "Why would I want him?" You growl, gripping his chin and forcing him to maintain eye contact, as best as he can with his swollen face. </p><p>Russo tries to suck in a deep breath. "He knows." </p><p>You let go, as though he burnt your skin, and turn to put the knife down and clean the blood of your hand. "Where?" </p><p>"Long Beach... Shoreline Marina... at twenty-two hundred." </p><p>Ten p.m, that gives you a little over an hour. Before you can move, your phone vibrates in your pocket. Pulling it out, your stomach flutters with nerves at the unknown number. Shakily, you answer, bringing it to your ear. The colour drains from your skin, your vision blurring as you hear the strained cry of Rossi. </p><p>"Just letting you know he's alive, unfortunately." Angelo drains out the sounds of Rossi. You grit your teeth, your nose flaring with rage.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want? Did you want my attention? Because you've certainly got it now!" You raise your voice, catching Ingram's eye from across the room. </p><p>Angelo tsks, pissing you off more. If that was possible. "Surely you've been wondering, 'why is Angelo doing this?' Well, I'll tell you. Meet me at my warehouse in five hours, alone. And maybe, I'll let you have your boyfriend." </p><p>"It's a trap-" Rossi shouts, his words cut off as you can only assume he was hit. </p><p>You close your eyes at the sound of his voice, his accent heavy. Angelo says something and ends the call, but you don't hear it. You can only see the image of Rossi being tied up, covered in blood as he is used as a punching bag until Angelo gets what he wants; you. The urge to smash your phone overwhelms you, but you know that if you do, Angelo may try to contact you again and find he can't. </p><p>You won't risk putting Rossi's life in any more danger. </p><p>Spinning around, you reach into your coat and pull out your gun, unloading your clip into Russo's hanging body. He flails at the force of the bullets, his blood-curdling scream being cut off as his major artery is hit. </p><p>Putting your phone and gun away, you exhale shakily, walking out of the building. Ingram follows closely behind, sliding into your Range Rover along with Sebastian, the rest of the men into their respective cars. "What did he say?" Ingram breaks the tense silence. </p><p>You don't answer right away, too focused on not colliding with another car as you speed toward Long Beach. You only have an hour until Calvano supposedly arrives, and it takes that long to even get to the Marina. "To meet him at the warehouse at one-thirty a.m." </p><p>He nods slowly, folding his arms over his chest and reclining his head. He hasn't slept for a few days, being restless over the fact that his wife is expecting, and as much as he wants children, he doesn't want them brought up in his world. This is just another thing to add to his stress. </p><p>You pull up at the Marina just as a Flat Bottom Sanger reverses into the pen. The loud motor cuts off, the only sounds being the waves crashing against the boat and dock. You can hear the sound voices of Calvano and the small group of men that stood in waiting, as they walk right past your car. The lights are turned off and you sit in complete silence. </p><p>They climb into separate Mercedes-Benz, driving away from the Marina and the boat starting up and leaving the port. Once the last car is a safe distance away, you start your Rover and follow behind them, having followed enough people to know how to do it properly. Your knuckles turn white from the tight grip, your wrist aching slightly. </p><p>You body erupts with nerves and excitement. You're one step closer to finding Rossi, to bringing him home. You don't know what you're going to do when you see him, kiss him? Hug him? Tell him it's all over, that you're here now. </p><p>Ingram pulls you from your thoughts, sitting upright and rolling his shoulders back. You realise the cars are pulling into a long driveway, large gates closing behind them. You continue to drive, the other cars had parked a little way back. The road winds up a hill, introducing more homes and estates. </p><p>You park the car off the side, sliding out and opening the boot. You grab your duffle bag, the guns clinking together. Closing the door, you lock the car and proceed to walk down the incline, your footsteps silent over the shrub. You hear Sebastian's phone vibrating, one of his men. "Angelo's here." </p><p>You falter, staring at the mansion just beyond the black fence. He's here, Rossi's here. You're a lot closer than you thought. Chucking the bag over the fence, you quickly reach through the bars and catch it, letting it slowly fall to the ground without damage. Sebastian hoists you up, sending you over the top and watching as you drop without a sound. </p><p>You wait for the boys to join you, the three of you sneaking further into the estate and closer to Rossi. Ingram's men have already surrounded the area, now just ready for the go-ahead. Approaching what you can only assume as the back door, you crouch low, reaching into your coat for your gun and silencer, screwing it on. </p><p>You can still feel the icy metal as it seeps through your gloves, sending a shiver down your spine. Nodding to Ingram, you creep forward, getting a clear shot and firing two rounds. The men collapse, blood oozing out of their heads. You pause for a moment, the blood rushing to your ears and your heart pounding as you check to make sure it's clear, before grabbing ahold of your other gun from Ingram, and going in. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your fire your gun at the first man that runs toward you, walking over his body and continuing to kill anyone who stands in your way. You're leaving with Rossi, no matter how many people you have to kill to make that happen.</p><p>Ingram is right behind you, Sebastian flanking him as they take out Angelo's men from the sides. For a moment, it's only you three, navigating your way throughout the ground floor and searching for the staircase. From the outside, the mansion is huge, and you counted at least 4 stories.</p><p>You hear a commotion upstairs, prompting you to stalk your way down the hall, kicking down doors as you search for the stairs. <em>Where the fuck are they?" </em>Entering a room you can only guess as an office, a young girl hides behind the desk, her eyes fearful.</p><p>"How many women and children are there?" You ask her, your voice hard.</p><p>She opens her mouth to answer but only a squeak comes out. You tilt your heard, sending her a pity smile. "Go find them and get outside, no one will hurt you. You have my word." You stand to the side, allowing her the opportunity to scurry off. "Where are the stairs?"</p><p>She points to the second door on the right, before turning tail. You nod to Ingram, who stays hot on your heels down the hall and entering the open space. You assume it's a living room, with lounges and a large television in one corner and an open kitchen in the other.</p><p>You don't need to check your clips, you know exactly how many bullets are left. You raise your gun as you slowly ascend the stairs, keeping your body low. You pause for a moment, listening for movement before peaking your head onto the first floor.</p><p>Immediately bullets fly toward you, and you quickly duck for cover. As fast as they came, the bullets stop, giving you a small opening to launch upright and fire back. You hear a few grunts as you hit them, unsure whether you actually take them out of just injure.</p><p>One of your guns is out, leaving you to change to your MP5 and shove your other gun in your coat. The only sound you hear is your heart pounding, your adrenaline coursing and the anger fuelling your every decision. You're cold and calculated.</p><p>Sebastian sneaks up past Ingram, some of their men having entered through other entrances and now gathering at the bottom, prepared for anyone to burst through after them. With a look from Sebastian, you both spring up and release fire, sprinting up the last steps and protecting yourselves behind the wall.</p><p>You didn't hit anyone, but at least your up. Only two more left. Your breathing is scarily calm, your muscles remembering all the years of training and experience, making you ruthless and dangerous. You know that once you bring Rossi home, you may not have a job, hell, you could get locked up, but you don't care.</p><p>Because at least then Rossi will be safe, out of Angelo's grasp.</p><p>Swinging around the corner, you lock onto your targets and cover them in bullets, satisfaction swirling inside as you watch the bodies drop like flies. Ingram leads his men after you, each spreading out killing Angelo's men. There will be nothing left of his family, you intend to make sure of that.</p><p>Increasing the distance from the stairs, you turn to check one of the rooms, only to just see the figure barreling toward you. You slam into the wall behind you, the whiplash creating an immense headache near your neck and you falter. Blinking your vision clear, you slide down the wall just as they deliver a punch, hearing the fist demolish the wall where your head was.</p><p>You kick at their knee, sending them toppling. Quickly you stand, pressing your boot into their chest and aiming your MP at their head, pulling the trigger. Your chest heaves, the headache beginning to dull as the adrenaline numbs it, allowing you to be at the best of your performance.</p><p>"You good?" Sebastian asks, his hand resting on your shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah." You puff, brushing your hair from your face and continuing on.</p><p>Gunshots ring throughout the walls, echoing down the halls and buzzing in your ears. Sebastian tails you, covering your back as you march toward the sound of Ingram's voice.</p><p>"I know he's here!" He shouts, pacing in front of four men as they rest on their knees with their hands in view.</p><p>"Fuck you!" One them yell, spitting at his feet.</p><p>
  <em>What is it with them </em>
  <em>and </em>
  <em>spitting? </em>
</p><p>You clench your jaw, brushing past Ingram and standing right before the man. He's the eldest, clearly the more seasoned soldier and would rather die than betray his leader. Reaching into your coat, you grab your handgun and press it into his skull.</p><p>"I don't have time for the fucking games. Tell me, or I will start shooting and I will burn this place to the ground."</p><p>You don't recognise your own voice, the dark tone sending a chill down your spine. You're sure that if you were to watch yourself from a third-person's point of view, you wouldn't know the woman holding a gun. She'd just be another person you want to avoid, at all costs.</p><p>His eyes betray him, darting down the line of younger men. The corner of your lip twists up, your gun moving to the next man and pressing to his forehead. You raise a brow, silently asking if he is his son. The older man holds your gaze, and you pull the trigger.</p><p>No one moves. You grow impatient with each passing second, each second your away from Rossi. Aiming at the next man, you notice he's fairly young, and the elder keeps his gaze locked for a second too long. Your tongue swipes across your teeth, as you realise, <em>bingo,</em> you have leverage.</p><p>"Are you really going to test my patience?" You seethe, digging the barrel in and pushing the young man's head back.</p><p>"You wouldn't," He dares.</p><p>You release a breath, the loud bang vibrating throughout the atmosphere. The father lets out a strangled cry, leaning toward his fallen son. He lets out a whimper, his head slumping to his chest in defeat. "The Italian is in the shed."</p><p>Without a seconds hesitation, you spin on your heel and sprint out of the mansion, the cold breeze nipping at your skin but you don't care. Your lungs ache, but you push on, your boots practically skimming the ground.</p><p>Your heart pounds rapidly, your stomach twisting with nerves and excitement as you realise, you have him. Reaching the door, you pause for a moment. <em>What if it's a trap? </em>You shake the thought, slamming your shoulder into the door and jamming it open, your gun at the ready.</p><p>Your eyes fall on him, slumped in a chair with dark bruises covering his chest and his hair wild and untamed. You ignore the FBI side of you saying to clear the room, rushing straight to him. Your heart shatters, as you gently cup the sides of his head. "<em>Piccolo?</em> What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay baby, I'm here." You murmur, leaning forward to press your lips to his in a reassuring kiss, to just feel his lips on yours.</p><p>He pulls away, his eyes wide as the clouded look evaporates and he realises; you're here. He's not hallucinating you, you're really here. You came for him. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes, an overwhelming sense of relief washing over you. Quickly you bend down and slide your blade out of your boot to cut at the ropes, your blood steaming at the raw flesh.</p><p>His fingers are purple from the lack of circulation, his wrists bloodied as he fought against the binds. Slipping your blade back into your boot, you stand up to gingerly hold his chin. "Think you can stand?" You ask softly.</p><p>Every nerve in your body is screaming at you to keep your sights on the door, to get Rossi out of here as fast as possible. He nods, relaxing under your touch. "How?" He croaks, his hand resting on your hip as he mentally prepares himself for a world of pain when he stands.</p><p>"I'll explain it later, but right now I need to get you out of here."</p><p>"But you just got here." Your blood runs cold, your body freezing as you register Angelo's whine. Spinning on your heel, you stand protectively in front of Rossi, your gun aimed at Angelo. He wears a smug expression on his face, his hands crossed behind his back as he walks further into the room. "Put it down."</p><p>You answer by raising the MP, aiming for his head. He releases an exasperated sigh, flicking his head. Behind you, Calvano grabs a handful of Rossi's hair and pulls it back, a knife held to his throat. Panic sets in as you zone in on the edge of the blade resting on his skin, so close to just tearing it open.</p><p>You have no idea how he got behind you, you never saw him enter, leaving you to only assume there is another entrance. You lock eyes with Rossi, silently telling him he's not dying today, you're taking him home.</p><p>"Drop it, or your Italian lover get's his throat cut open."</p><p>You clench your jaw, slinging the strap over your head and slowly setting the MP on the ground. You have your glock tucked away, and your knife, you're not defenceless. "You wanted to explain all of this, so tell me." You keep your tone calm, even though your a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.</p><p>Angelo chuckles, tilting his head. You position yourself to keep contact with both Calvano and Angelo, knowing that the second you turned your back, you'd be in a vulnerable state.</p><p>"Paislee."</p><p>You glower at him, your fists balling as you fight to keep your temper at bay. "Don't you <em>dare</em> say her name. You have no right!" You raise your voice.</p><p>"I have every right!" He shouts. "She was the mother of my child!"</p><p>The colour drains from your face. Tweleve months before your mother was murdered, you were out roaming the streets with your best friend, Paislee Veale, when another car collided with you side on, sending you both rolling. You had been practically sisters, since you met in elementary school, doing everything together.</p><p>In the last couple of months you found she became distant, defensive in certain aspects of her life where she no longer told you everything. You knew she was pregnant, only four months along, and she would not tell you the father, so you accepted it and helped her the best you could.</p><p>That night, with the speed you were travelling and the other car's as it collided into the passenger side, she was killed instantly. The other driver was also pronounced dead on scene, you were the only survivor. It took months for your body to recover and even then, your mentality was different.</p><p>You didn't have Paislee to fall back onto when it all became so much, when you lost control and obliterated anyone within the vicinity. She knew who you were, the family you had and what you did. But she didn't care.</p><p>It makes so much sense, as to why she witheld the father's name. She was scareed for how you would react, that you might turn you back on her. You wouldn't have, you would have gone out of your way to help them the best you could.</p><p>"And you killed her!"</p><p>You shake your head. "No, no, Angelo I didn't. That drunken driver is responsible, he killed her and your baby. Not me." You voice is low, as you realise why this is all happening.</p><p>"You were driving the car! You were speeding."</p><p>"I was," You agree. "But that's not what killed her and you know it. She was dead the second that car hit her side. It would have been the same if I was travelling at the speed limit."</p><p>Your voice cracks as you try so desperately to make him see, make him realise that you didn't kill her. Your eyes dart to Rossi, fear gnawing at you. You both know he won't listen, he's hellbent on destroying your life like you supposedly did his. Nothing you say will change his state of mind. He's too driven.</p><p>"You took everything from me." He seethes, walking toward you with a menacing look. "Now, it's my turn."</p><p>Your eyes widen in shock, your feet planted to ground and your brain screaming at you to do something. But you can only watch, as Angelo pulls his gun from behind his back, shooting Rossi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She hasn't said a word since we brought her in. I figured you might have better luck."</p><p>Hotch nods gratefully, turning to look at you through the mirror. You sit in the chair, your hands handcuffed to the table with no room for movement. You've been deemed highly dangerous, and to be treated as such. Hotch frowns at your dazed state, the way you stare aimlessly at your blood-stained hands.</p><p>Your brain racks the last of your memories, to work out how the fuck you ended up here. It's all hazy, almost like you dreamt it, all the blood everywhere. Your stomach churns at the thought, but you push yourself to remember, to remember where it came from. You have to know.</p><p>Just like you have to know; where is Rossi?</p><p>
  <em>"No, no, no, no..." You're a muttering mess as you press the material deeper into the wound, the blood seeping through it and coating your hands. You apply firm pressure, even with your shaky fingers trying to stop the bleeding. But it just won't ease up. </em>
</p><p>For the first time in hours, you move, looking between your palms in an attempt to decipher the last memory. <em>Who was that? Who's blood is this?</em> A wave of panic crashes over you, your eyes darting to figure out if it belongs to you; nope.</p><p>You don't hear the door into the interrogation room opening, nor do you acknowledge the two agents that situate themselves opposite you. You glance down, your eyes wide at the dark splotches ruining your clothes.</p><p>
  <em>There's blood everywhere...</em>
</p><p>"Agent Y/L/N," Hotch starts, his voice low.</p><p>You blink up, locking eyes with your unit chief. Confusion spreads across your features; <em>what is he doing here? </em></p><p>"Little girl?"</p><p>You avert your gaze to Derek, relief flooding you. Sure, you trust Hotch with your life, but there's something else with Derek. There's no judgment, no need to justify yourself. You're closer to Derek than Hotch.</p><p>"Derek, what happened? Wh-what am I missing?"</p><p>Your voice trembles as you struggle to piece together the last couple of hours. It's frustrating.</p><p>"Tell me the last thing you remember." He answers softly, refraining from glancing down at your bloodied hands.</p><p>You swallow, turning your attention to your handcuffed wrists. "I-um," Your eyebrows crease in concentration.</p><p>
  <em>"You took everything from me." He seethes, walking toward you with a menacing look. "Now, it's my turn." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your eyes widen in shock, your feet planted to ground and your brain screaming at you to do something. But you can only watch, as Angelo pulls his gun from behind his back, shooting Rossi.</em>
</p><p>"David," You murmur. "David!" Your eyes are wide in terror as you glance between Derek and Hotch. "Where is he? Is he okay?!" You ramble, so many words tumbling out before you can even finish a sentence. "Please tell me he's alive."</p><p>"We don't know." Hotch fesses.</p><p>You open your mouth and close it, unable to form the correct sentence. "What do you mean, <em>we don't know</em>? It's either he's dead or alive?"</p><p>"Y/N, I need you to focus."</p><p>You shoot Hotch an incredulous look. "<em>Focus? </em>Focus on what?" Your voice begins to rise, promoting Derek to reach across and rest his hand over yours, despite his hesitation of the blood.</p><p>"Little girl, look at me." He soothes, working on calming your anger. "Look at me," He repeats. You listen, panic flashing in your eyes. "We want to try and do a cognitive interview, you think you're up for that?"</p><p>You nod your head without a second thought. You <em>need</em> to know what happened. Derek and Hotch share a look, before Hotch stands up and quietly exits the room to stand behind the mirror, along with the rest of the team.</p><p>Derek sets you up, going over what you heard, smelt and felt, and finally digging into your last memory. "When he shot Rossi, what did you do?"</p><p>
  <em>Everything slows down, your heart pounding against your chest as your surroundings fade out and the only thing you see is Rossi, gripping his side as he slides off the chair. Someone lets out a strangled scream, and it's only a moment later you recognise the voice to be yours; you scream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do the only thing you know, reaching into your pocket and grabbing your glock. </em>
</p><p>"I shoot Calvano, and then Angelo."</p><p>
  <em>Emilio Calvano lands with a thud, blood pooling out of the hole between his eyes. With precision you spin and fire at Angelo's leg, stalking toward him as he falls onto his ass, clutching his injured limb. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Murderous thoughts cross your mind as you stand before him, your breath ragged and your hands shaking with rage. You ponder shooting him, but that's too easy. Putting your gun away, you step over him and fist his shirt, pulling him up to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N-" He begins. You don't let him finish his sentence, pounding your fist into his face. </em>
</p><p>"I start punching him over and over until he's coughing blood."</p><p>
  <em>You release his shirt, resting on your knees and pummelling his flesh with your knuckles, blood exploding around your fists. He can't move, paralysed and unable to comprehend the thought of getting away. He can only take the punches. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angelo cries out in pain, his nose and eye socket shattered. You don't ease up, if anything hearing him fuels your rage. </em>
</p><p>"Punching him doesn't do anything, so I-I," You pause. "I grab my knife,"</p><p>
  <em>Your fingers grip the handle tightly, plunging the blade into his chest. Blood trails down his cheeks and pools on the ground, his grunts falling on deaf ears as you pull the knife out and stab it into his stomach, his body twitching. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A strained shout leaves your lips, your hand repeatedly hitting his chest as you submerge the blade. Your eyes lock on his, and you stop. Angelo's lifeless eyes gaze up at you, dull and unresponsive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your chest heaves, your breathing ragged as you drop the blade and slowly stand. You don't recognise the body beneath you, Angelo's face gaved in and his torso torn open. </em>
</p><p>"I killed him. I used whatever I had nearby and didn't stop until he was dead."</p><p>Derek shifts uncomfortably. He's seen the tapes, the security footage from the building. It was the first thing Hotch requested. He watched what happened, but hearing you remember it, a shiver runs down his spine.</p><p>
  <em>Someone coughs behind you, and you turn to see Rossi pressing his hands into his waist. You forget about Angelo, sprinting over to him and falling to your knees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pulling Rossi's shirt out from under your pants, you tear at the edge and use the fabric to bunch it over the bullet wound. "No, no, no, no..." You're a muttering mess as you press the material deeper into the wound, the blood seeping through it and coating your hands. You apply firm pressure, even with your shaky fingers trying to stop the bleeding. But it just won't ease up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hand brushes yours, trying to capture your attention. You blink down at him, your vision blurring. "You're okay, you're gonna be fine David." Your fingers caress his forehead and cheek, your words more for yourself than him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you." He chokes, his other hand trying to help with stopping the blood but with each second he grows weaker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Don't you dare!" You sob. </em>
</p><p>"I'm applying pressure to the wound, trying to stop the blood but there's so much. <em>So much blood</em>. And there's no one to help me."</p><p>
  <em>"This is not goodbye. You are not leaving me David." </em>
</p><p>"I hear sirens and flashing lights through the windows and I know that he's going to be okay. Because he still has a pulse, he's still talking."</p><p>Derek smiles pitifully, his grip tightening over your hands reassuringly. He can't even begin to imagine the pain your going through. Those images are going to haunt you for the rest of your life, and he wouldn't wish that upon anyone.</p><p>
  <em>"You hear that baby? You're going to be okay." You murmur, your hand now in his hair and your forehead resting on his. "They're coming for you." You close your eyes, your stomach twisting at the overwhelming sense of emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't know how to feel, what you feel. There's so much going on you can't concentrate properly other than making sure Rossi stays with you. You don't even want to think about the possibility of him not being here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first officer aims their gun at you, unaware of the situation. "Hands up!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Help him! He's been shot in the side and losing a lot of blood." You cry, a small wave of relief washing over you. He isn't out of the wind yet. </em>
</p><p>"The officer calls for the medics and when they arrive, he pulls me away and next thing I know I'm in handcuffs being dragged into a police car as David is rushed off."</p><p>You sniffle, removing your hands from Derek and leaning your head down to wipe the tears away. "Please Derek, I have to know if he's alright."</p><p>Derek's heart breaks at the sound of your voice; broken and hopeful. He clears his throat, leaning back into his seat. "The only thing we know is that he's in surgery. They'll let us know when he's out."</p><p>You nod you head, looking down at your hands. Derek promises to return, standing and leaving the room. It feels like hours but really it's only minutes, before he enters again, this time with Hotch.</p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up." Hotch murmurs, folding his arms over his chest as Derek unlocks your cuffs and slides them off.</p><p>You follow them into the main room, ignoring the stares of the L.A officers and meeting Emily in the women's bathroom. She hands you your go-bag, reassuring you that she'll be right outside once you finish your shower and dress. You send her a small smile, not quite meeting your eyes.</p><p>Sliding underneath the steaming water, you bow your head and watch the blood fall off your body and swirl around the drain before disappearing. Your hair plasters to you face and neck, your knuckles almost black and purple.</p><p>Scarily enough your thoughts are quiet, as you slowly begin to wash yourself and remove the filth. Getting out of the shower, you stare back at the woman in the reflection, unable to recognise her. She has your eyes, hair and complexion, but she looks lost, her sense of purpose demolished.</p><p>You close your eyes, shaking your head and opening your go-bag to slip into fresh clothes. You comb through your wet hair, leaving it to air dry and slipping out the door. Your eyes fall on Emily who leans against the wall, standing straighter at the sight of you.</p><p>"We just got word that he's out of surgery and they're just waiting for him to wake up." She informs you, gingerly taking the bag from you. "You should know, he coded on the way to the hospital."</p><p>You falter, shooting her a bewildered look. "Why would you tell me that?"</p><p>"Because you'd hate me if I didn't." She tells you truthfully, and you know she's right. You just weren't prepared for it.</p><p>It's one of the many things you value in your friendship with Emily, she blunt, straight to the point and she doesn't walk on eggshells. She tells it how it is.</p><p>Your stomach churns as you enter the hospital, the corner of your mouth twitching. You've noticed that it's become a habit, one of Rossi's traits. You can't resist the smile on your face, as you tuck your knuckles away and practically run toward the room.</p><p>The ache in your hands turns numb as you round the corner and release a shaky breath. Only one person is allowed to see him, and the team knew it would be you. Emily rubs your back, patiently waiting for you to step inside and every fibre of your being is pushing you to go in, but your brain is petrified to see him.</p><p>To see the damage you've done.</p><p>Pushing the door open, you scrunch your nose at the smell and the horrid monitor sounds, even though they alert you he's alive. You rest your back against the door, your body shaking tremendously as you let your eyes fall on his sleeping form.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You approach the bed, cautiously reaching out to slip your hand in his. A tear slides down your cheek at his bedridden state, your jaw tense as you refrain from breaking down. The urge is so strong but you know once you start, you won't be able to stop.</p><p>Sliding the chair closer, you sit down, unable to remove your eyes from him. "This is all my fault," You whisper. "You should never have been caught up in my mess, you didn't deserve it. And I am so <em>fucking sorry</em>, David, and words can never express just how so."</p><p>You sit up, leaning over him and brushing your hand through his hair. The heart monitor spikes as you press your lips to his forehead, a small smile on your face.</p><p>You're not sure how much time passes, as you rest your stomach on the side of the bed and run your hand through his hair, your other hand still holding his. Your stomach churns every time you focus on his face, the swelling has gone down but the bruises still linger.</p><p>On your way in, the nurse had confirmed his injuries; broken cheekbone, mild concussion, bruised ribs and of course, his bullet wound in his waist. He is severely dehydrated though the fluids are rehydrating him as you sit here.</p><p>You release a shaky sigh, sitting back down and leaning your head over the chair. Your knuckles ache, reminding you of the damage you've done. You've probably fractured or at least broken some of the bones in your hands, considering the amount of force and repetitive hits you sent. You won't know for sure until someone checks you out, but right now your attention is focused solely on Rossi.</p><p>"I love you, David," You say after a while, unsure of what prompts you to do so. "I love you so fucking much it hurts. I don't want to think of a life without you, so you have to wake up, because I need you, David. You're the reason I get up every morning, the reason I fight so hard to come home when I put my life at risk, why I push myself to do better every day."</p><p>You wipe the tears away, clutching onto his hand as if your life depends on it. "Look at what happened to me when you were gone; I killed so many people, <em>so many people</em>, and I don't feel the slightest bit remorseful. I became the person I fear most because I didn't have you to stop me, to catch me."</p><p>"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, David Rossi. I want to marry you, I want to grow old with you and-" You pause, subconsciously resting your palm on your stomach. "If I could, I'd raise a little Rossi with you, but I can't and for that, I am sorry, sorry that I can't give you what you've always wanted."</p><p>When you and Rossi first started sleeping together, he turned up unannounced at your penthouse. You knew from the moment you saw him that something was on his mind, but you didn't push it. You knew he'd tell you eventually and if not, that was okay because it wasn't your business.</p><p>The sex was rough, a little rougher than usual and for the first time, he was quiet. You let him release his frustrations, and afterwards, you took care of him. It meant a lot to you that Rossi came to you, he was always so closed off and generally Hotch would have to chip away at him and even then Rossi wouldn't completely budge.</p><p>He's a private man.</p><p>You didn't say anything, only wrapping yourself around him and laying in silence, until he finally spoke. It was James' anniversary. It was then you understood why he'd come to you. You listened, and when he finished, you brought his head to your chest and ran your hands through his hair, soothing him to sleep.</p><p>It constantly pains you, knowing you can't give Rossi what he's always wanted. It's one of your fears, a reason why you didn't tell him you love him because you feel that one day he may feel you aren't enough, that he wants to wake up not only beside his partner but his kid, who snuck into bed with them during the night.</p><p>"<em>I love you.</em>"</p><p>You close your eyes, the tears streaming and your voice cracking. Laying your head on the bed, your nose brushes his forearm as you inhale his scent, your body racking with silent sobs as fatigue plagues you and you fall asleep. </p><p>The feeling of someone running their fingers along your scalp and mindlessly playing with your hair stirs you. You inhale deeply, your body aching from the uncomfortable position you put yourself in. Swallowing, you shift your head, fluttering your eyes open to find a familiar dark pair gazing down at you.</p><p>Neither of you speak, completely lost in each other. Rossi's hand slides down your cheek, caressing the side of your face, smiling affectionately as you contently close your eyes. </p><p>"Say it again." He rasps, his throat dry.</p><p>Quickly you sit up and hand him a cup of water, waiting for him to down the liquid before answering. You know exactly what he wants. "I love you."</p><p>Your heart swoons as the childish grin that spreads across his face, his eyes crinkled and his cheeks flushed. He looks like a kid on Christmas Day when <em>Santa</em> delivers the gift they wanted. "C'mere."</p><p>He shuffles over, grimacing at the movement but ignoring it nonetheless. You raise your brows, shaking your head. "Dave, your injured-"</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself <em>piccolo</em>."</p><p>Your mouth dries, your stomach fluttering. Gingerly, you climb onto the bed, laying on your side facing him. He twists his neck, a smug expression on his face. You can't resist the urge to reach out and stroke the side of his face, your touch almost existent as you come across his cheekbone.</p><p>A pained look crosses your features. "Don't." You open your mouth to protest, but a finger to your lips stops you. "It is <em>not</em> your fault, so stop apologising. You found me, that's all that matters."</p><p>You cover his hand, slowly pulling it away. "No, I'm never going to stop apologising. If you weren't with me you wouldn't be laying in this hospital, you'd be at home, safe and uninjured. You never signed up for this,"</p><p>Rossi tenderly wipes the tears away, his thumb lingering. "<em>Piccolo, </em>there is always going to be an unsub that tries to hurt us. Someone is going to have a vendetta against me and target you to hurt me. There is always going to be someone who uses us against each other, but that doesn't mean we have to blame ourselves. We can only do our best to protect each other."</p><p>"So <em>please, </em>stop apologising. <em>You </em>found me, that is all the matters."</p><p>Tears well in your eyes and your jaw trembles. Rossi cups the back of your head, pulling you to him in a passionate kiss. You're fearful of hurting him, unable to fully relax and enjoy the moment. Your fingers play with the hairs on the nape of his neck, your foreheads resting on each other as you find yourself lost in his eyes. </p><p>"You are more than enough for me, Y/N. And I'm past the age to be raising kids, though I quite like the idea of having you all to myself." He heard you, and he knew what you were thinking. As much as he loves the idea of having a child with you, he's content with having just you by his side. Maybe in another life. </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>Rossi grins. "I love you." </p><p>You lean back, scooting further up and allowing Rossi to bury his head in your chest, the position allowing you to not hurt him. He wraps his arms around your waist, clinging to you despite your protests about his injuries. You recline your head against the pillow, running a hand through his hair and releasing a deep breath as you close your eyes and allow yourself to sleep.</p><p>But it doesn't come. </p><p>No matter how hard you try, your brain just won't shut off. Sighing, you opt for watching Rossi sleep, his rhythmic breathing and relaxed posture calming you. Eventually, a nurse enters and keeps her movements silent, as she observes Rossi's vitals and asks you questions about his state of mind when he woke. </p><p>She continues to explain the next couple of steps in his treatments and the best possible care for him. You listen, nodding every now and then to indicate your understanding and smiling your thank you when she leaves. </p><p>For a moment you are alone again until the door pushes open. You glance up, a small smile tugging at your lips as the team stream in, their smiles soft as they take in Rossi's sleeping form. "He's going to kill you." You chuckle lowly at Penelope and Emily as they take photos. </p><p>"I don't care, he looks too cute." Emily slips her phone away, standing at the foot of the bed. "How is he?"</p><p>"Good, he was awake for a little bit but he was exhausted. When he wakes they're going to run a few tests and depending on the outcome he'll be discharged in a few days." You answer, brushing Rossi's hair back. </p><p>Derek casually wraps his arm around Penelope's shoulders, smiling down at you. "How are you?" </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>"Bullshit,"</p><p>"I feel fucked, mentally and physically and every time I try to apologise to him he won't accept it because he says it's not my fault but it is, and I can't even begin to try and move on until he lets me say sorry. And before you say it isn't my fault, it is, Angelo only took him to make me hurt like he was. If he wasn't with me-"</p><p>"Y/N, enough." Hotch cuts you off. "You can't think like that, you'll lose yourself and I am not letting that happen. And if I know Dave, he would have told you that we aren't responsible for the actions of an unsub, especially if they target our families." </p><p>You nod your head, avoiding eye contact and focusing on Rossi's steady breathing. You feel small under the watchful eyes of the team and you want nothing more than to just disappear, at least for a moment. Hearing your stomach grumble, you slowly untangle yourself from Rossi and attempt to slide off the bed when he tightens his grip around your waist. </p><p>"No, stay," He mumbles, unaware of the amused faces from the team. </p><p>"I have to pee and I'm hungry." You chuckle. </p><p>He grumbles, tilting his head up. You know what he wants, leaning down to capture his lips in a quick kiss before sliding off the bed and walking toward the door, hearing him say, "The fuck are you looking at?" </p><p>You don't hear the responses as you close the door and head for a cafe. Rossi hates hospitals, with a passion, but you make a little more bearable. As he listens to the team, he can't help but wish you'd hurry up and get back to his side. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perching yourself on the table, you sip your warm beverage, your food eaten. The dark sky grows lighter with each passing second, the sun pushing its way above the horizon. You release a deep sigh, your body aching and your knuckles pounding at every movement. </p><p>As much as you want to be wrapped around Rossi at all times of the day, you chose to sit outside for a few minutes, allowing the team and him some space. It felt awkward and tense between you and them, considering the last time they saw you, you got into it with Hotch and drove off to find Rossi on your own. Not to mention that your relationship is public now. </p><p>Downing the last of your drink, you continue to hold it in your hands, your elbows resting on your thighs. You tense at the sound of footsteps approaching, having wanted to be alone and also hoping it isn't Hotch or Derek. The person rounds the corner, a signature smirk on his face.</p><p>"This just looks depressing." Ingram scrunches his nose at the public table and the trash littering the area. "Shouldn't you be with your <em>boyfriend</em>, never leaving his side and attending to his every need like the good little girl you are?" </p><p>You scoff, shooting him a sideways glare, though you are thankful for his playful banter. The tension eases from your shoulders, allowing you to relax. "Good to see you too." You mutter plainly, placing the takeaway cup between your feet. </p><p>"No, but seriously, why aren't with, whatever his name is?" Ingram waves his hand in emphasis. </p><p>You can't help but chuckle. "David," You remind him, shaking your head lightly. "The team's in there with him and they need their space." </p><p>"Huh," He frowns, grimacing as he takes a seat beside you. </p><p>You laugh at his posh state, knowing that his suit is worth thousands. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"Checking in on you. I was worried when I watched you get dragged out in handcuffs and your <em>David, </em>on a stretcher, both of you covered in blood. One of my associates explained the situation and informed me you were headed for the hospital with your team. What's going to happen to you now?"</p><p>Biting the inside of your lip, "I'm not sure. One of my old colleagues shot a serial rapist three times and said it was in self-defence. I know it wasn't, and I didn't say anything because the world is better off without him, and the Bureau accepted it. But none of my shots was self-defence, maybe they say Angelo's was, but we all know it wasn't. They know my past, it wouldn't surprise me if they let me go." </p><p>"What would you do?" Ingram asks, meaning the possibility of your termination. You shrug. The both of you sit in silence for a moment, Ingram pondering a thought. "I could use a business partner, on the legitimate side of course." You turn to face him properly. "Lots changed in the past few years sis, Luxe Industries owns a great population of the Lose Angeles and surrounding areas, not to mention a few smaller businesses here and there."</p><p>"You don't have to move here, you can stay in Virginia and travel when the meetings are necessary and I'm happy to stand in whenever. You'd have zero ties to the <em>corrupt</em> side of things, only being the face of Luxe Industries."</p><p>You look at him with interest, your brows raised slightly. "Let's wait and see what my section chief says, and go from there." </p><p>Ingram grins. "Right," He slides off the table, dusting his pants. "I think you've had your pity party long enough, let's go introduce me to your <em>boyfriend.</em>" He muses, finding the term hilarious. </p><p>You roll your eyes at him, throwing your rubbish in the bin as you enter the hospital. "I bet you $200, he's been staring at the door waiting for you to walk through." </p><p>"Deal." </p><p>The two of you radiate dominate energy as you stride throughout the hallways. Just as you're about to round the corner into Rossi's ward, Ingram gently grasps your upper arm. "Angelo's men are testifying against Conrad's charge." </p><p>You stop, pivoting to face him. "So that means..."</p><p>"He's coming home." Ingram smiles. </p><p>A grin spreads across your face at the information. You may have had a difficult time seeing eye to eye with your father, hating his mere presence for the past few years, but you like to think that, that can change. He was wrongly accused, and you wish to make up for that. </p><p>Especially if you're talking to Ingram again, it seems only fair. </p><p>You're not sure whether to embrace him or not, and it seems he's in the same predicament. He mutters a 'come here,' pulling you into him. You smile, wrapping your arms around him and feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over you. </p><p>He relaxes into your hold, having missed you for so long that he forgot what you smelt like. Slowly he pulls away, glancing through the window of the door into Rossi's room to find his dark eyes on them. Ingram smirks, holding his palm out. "Pay up." </p><p>You look back, groaning as you lock eyes with Rossi and digging into your pocket and handing him the money. He grins like a child, pocketing it and sending you a wink as a goodbye, tucking his hands away whilst you shake your head lightly and enter the room. </p><p>The team begin to stand up, promising to visit Rossi before they depart and wishing you a good morning. You walk over to the side of the bed, smiling softly at Rossi's scowl. "Where were you?" </p><p>"Eating." You answer, sitting beside him. "And talking to Ingram." </p><p>He turns to face the door, dipping his head toward your brother, silently thanking him for looking out for you and being apart of his rescue team. Ingram reciprocates, before disappearing from sight. </p><p>"Doctors said you'll be free soon," You murmur, laying down and resting your head on your hand. </p><p>"Not soon enough." He grumbles. </p><p>You chuckle, finding your eyes wandering down his face and chest. When you glance back up at him, the corners of your mouth twist up in a warm smile, Rossi gently brushing through your hair and cupping the side of your head. "I missed you." </p><p>"I always miss you the second you leave my side," Rossi says quietly. </p><p>Suppressing a yawn, you nuzzle your head into the pillow, fighting against your droopy eyelids. Rossi lays his arm up, allowing you to bury your head on the inside of his shoulder and snuggle into his good side, though you are wary of his injuries. </p><p>His hand curls down, resting on your waist and securing you to him. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you more."</p><p>"Not possible." </p><p>Over the course of a couple of days, Rossi is finally discharged and given strict instructions on keeping his wound carefully attended to. You have yet to appear back at the BAU, dedicating your time with Rossi and rarely leaving the house. He's struggling, waking up during the night with a cold sweat and sometimes gasping for air. </p><p>You don't know what torment Angelo put him through, and quite frankly you're not sure you want to know because you'll blame yourself even more and get angry knowing Angelo should have suffered. He should have hung from the roof as you did whatever you pleased. </p><p>Generally, Rossi won't wake up, you have to gently calm him down and reassure him that you're there, right beside him. Other times he will apologise for waking you and try to slip out of bed to sit quietly with a coffee or whiskey, but you don't let him. </p><p>You refuse to let him unravel as you did. </p><p>You wrap your arms around him and coax him back down, his head resting on your chest and your hands threading through his hair and spanning his back. Sometimes, you don't wake, leaving Rossi to have a cold shower and rid himself of the sweat before sliding up beside you and inhaling your scent. </p><p>He knows he should at least open up to you, that he's being hypocritical considering he made you talk, but he doesn't want to worry you. He doesn't want you to pity him or to try and get revenge on the remaining men that are faithful to Angelo. He just wants to forget and move on, though it's proving harder than he thought. </p><p>Before Rossi was discharged, he forced you to have someone check out your hands, the pain throbbing and as much as you can handle the immense heat, it was beginning to make you use your hands less and less. Your knuckles are severely bruised, some with hairline fractures but no broken bones. You were given some medication to ease the ache and told to use them as little as possible. </p><p>The dark colours have yet to dull, the skin slowly repairing itself and no doubt leaving nasty scars. You don't mind, it shows that you're a fighter, that you fought to protect the man you love. </p><p>You received an email from your section chief Erin Strauss, informing you of your meeting to determine your position within the BAU. You've had a couple of days to ignore that shit storm and just enjoy your time with Rossi, who isn't cleared for work until a couple of weeks. </p><p>But now the day has finally come, and you stand in front of the kitchen sink, peering out the window with a coffee in hand. You're prepared for Strauss' mind games and attempt at intimidating you, even though she knows full well it doesn't work. You see through her, and you make sure she knows it. </p><p>A pair of arms snake around your waist, pulling you flush against his bare chest and peppering kisses down your shoulder. You subconsciously lean your head to the side, offering better access and biting your lip to refrain from making a sound.</p><p>"It's going to be okay <em>piccolo</em>, you're a damn good agent and she'd be stupid to let you go. Not to mention she knows the hell I'd bring down upon her." Rossi murmurs, his lips ghosting your skin and sliding up your neck. </p><p>You hum in response, leaning your head against him and putting your mug down. "I'm not worried about that, I have a job either way." You told Rossi of Ingram's offer, and he told you, you'd be silly not to take it should the Bureau let you go. </p><p>"You feel a little tense," His hands glide down your slip dress, pulling the fabric up and slipping underneath. </p><p>"David," You warn, regretfully catching his wrists and stopping him from proceeding. "How many times have I told you, no."</p><p>"Damnit Y/N! There's only so much my hand can do." He whines, retreating to the island and crossing his arms sulkily. "Why can't I at least please you?"</p><p>You roll your eyes at him. "Because we both know that you don't have the restraint to just finger fuck me." </p><p>He squints his eyes at you, knowing full well your right. You haven't wanted to sleep with him in case he tears his stitches and causes further damage. It's not like you don't want to, it's driving you mad that he hasn't fucked you for days but you're putting his health above you and your needs, much like he did. </p><p>But as you stand there, taking in his pouty state, you approach him, your hands resting on his jeans. "If you were to hurt yourself, David, you'd be here longer, and we both don't want that." He always hates being away from work, even more so now that he can't touch you. And to hurt himself, that'd be even longer. Rossi groans, knowing your right and he hates it. "But," </p><p>His brows raise, his eyes hopeful. "That doesn't mean <em>I</em> can't please you." You lick your lips, sinking to your knees and undoing his jeans. </p><p>His breath hitches in realisation, his hands gripping the edge of the island bench and his hips rolling in reflex. You chuckle, sliding his jeans down and gently wrapping your hand around his cock. He groans at the contact, his head leaning back and his breathing heavy. </p><p>You take him in your mouth, your tongue sliding along the underside as you take as much of him as you can. You look up at him through your lashes, your pride boasting at the sounds leaving his lips. "Fuck-" He says breathlessly, his hips jutting out as your tongue swirls around the tip. </p><p>Pumping the remainder of his cock with your hand, you bob your head up and down, working him to his release. One of his hands grabs a fistful of your hair, fucking your mouth and moving you at his pace, his eyes half-lidded. </p><p>"Y/N," He groans, the pressure building as you relentlessly suck him. </p><p>His cock twitches, and you know he's close. "I'm gonna," He huffs, his knuckles turning white from gripping the bench so hard. "I'm going to cum," </p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>You suck on the tip, watching as he rolls his head back and cums in your mouth. You pause for a moment to swallow, your eyes stinging and your lungs burning from lack of property oxygen, but you don't let up. Blinking the tears away, you move your mouth up, dragging your tongue down. </p><p>"Y-Y/N," He stutters, his eyes wide. </p><p>Your tongue slides along his tip, his breath caught in his throat. He's extremely sensitive, and you love nothing more than watching as he struggles to contain the moans and incoherent whines as you plan on making him cum again. </p><p>His legs begin to shake, his hand leaving your hair to brace himself against the bench as you borderline pain and pleasure. He can't think straight to form a sentence, only focusing on the way your mouth feels. </p><p>"I-I-I'm," The corner of your mouth twists up at his inability to speak. </p><p>Rossi's hips instinctively thrust out erratically, his orgasm building and spilling over the edge. "Y/N!" He cries, shooting his load down your throat. </p><p>Wiping the stray tears and the corner of your mouth, you stand up. Neither of you says anything, Rossi leaning his head back and trying to control his ragged breathing. Now he knows how you feel when he makes you cum over and over. And he likes it. </p><p>You grab a cloth, running it under warm water and delicately cleaning him up. He hisses at the contact, though he relaxes afterwards and pulls his jeans back up. The moment you return from the laundry, he backs you against the kitchen bench, his mouth on yours. </p><p>You gasp in surprise, before recovering and kissing him back just as hard, your tongue meddling with his. As your lungs begin to ache again, you pull back, the desire sparkling in your eyes but you put it out. "You like that baby?"</p><p>"Mhm." He nods, his hand settling on your waist. "Very much." His accent is huskier, a shiver running down your spine. You grin, leaning up to peck his lips and slip out of his grasp to get ready for your meeting. "I love you." He calls out, leaning against the spot you just inhabited. </p><p>"You better." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning back in the chair, you fold your arms across your chest and cross your ankles, growing impatient with each passing second. The team sit around you, occasionally glancing toward you but keeping their mouth shut. They can see how tense you are, though you are just eager to have this ordeal over with and be back at home with Rossi. He thankfully doesn't come in until tomorrow, Strauss wanting it to be done privately.</p><p>You can't help but want to be there with him, but you know he won't let you. He won't even tell you what happened between him and Angelo, and it pisses you off. When it comes to you, Rossi does everything in his power to comfort you and help you to the best of his ability, but when it's him, he shuts you out and you can only wait and hope that he lets his walls down before it swallows him whole.</p><p>The door into the large conference room opens, Hotch walking out with a grim look. Strauss stands in the doorway, her eyes locked on you. You're the last one left. Getting up, you stand toe to toe with the section chief for a moment, before she steps aside.</p><p>Taking your seat opposite hers, you resume your previous position, a bored look on your face. "Agent Y/L/N," Strauss starts, resting an arm on the table. "It's from my understanding that once Unit Cheif Aaron Hotchner removed you from the case, you retaliated and went rogue, is that correct?"</p><p>You tense your jaw, forcing your body to visibly relax and not bite her head off. You don't answer, staring blankly. No matter what you say, Strauss clearly has her version of events and is sticking by it.</p><p>"Then, you covered your location by bouncing the signal off multiple towers across the globe, making Penelope Garcia's job harder than it already is. From here, it's blank, no one knows of your whereabouts up until you found Agent Rossi. Why don't you fill it in?"</p><p>There's a moment of silence, as you ponder your next choice of words. "I reached out to Ingram Luxe-"</p><p>"You criminal brother." She interrupts.</p><p>You bite back a sneer, opting to twitch the corner of your mouth in annoyance. "If anyone would know how to find Angelo Balducci, it was him. Ingram informed me that Angelo was seen back in Los Angeles, prompting me to fly over. Not long after my arrival, did I receive another video of Agent Rossi. We were able to pinpoint the I.P Adress of which the video was sent, and we knew it was Angelo's meth' lab. When we arrived, the lab had exploded and our best lead was dead."</p><p>You observe her reaction, smirking on the inside as she buys your lie.</p><p>"I was able to distinguish Angelo's Underboss, Danilo Russo, as it seemed some of the men tried to escape though they died from the blast. We retrieved Russo's phone, where we found text messages exchanged to Emilio Calvano, Angelo's Consigliere, detailing his arrival to the Long Beach Marina at ten p.m. That's when I followed Calvano, who led me straight to Angelo's estate. And you know the rest."</p><p>Strauss sighs, leaning forward. "We both know the cameras are not fitted with audio, Y/N."</p><p>Whilst you left the hospital room, Rossi demanded to know everything that happened, forcing Hotch to tell him what he saw on the cameras. Rossi barely remembers what happened, his focus going in and out as he slid off the chair. But he does remember the conversation beforehand.</p><p>Hotch was forced to give Strauss the footage before the interviews began, much to his liking. "Tell me, <em>Erin</em>," You lean forward, resting your elbows on the table. "What would you do if someone took the man you love?" Strauss doesn't answer, trying to profile you. "If your past came back to bite you in the ass?"</p><p>"What are you trying to say, Agent Y/L/N?"</p><p>"I'm just simply asking you a question." You keep your tone calm and your expressions none existent. "Angelo Balducci took Agent Rossi to hurt me, to make me feel the pain he felt as he blamed me for the death of his love. I didn't kill her, someone else did, but he was hellbent on destroying me. And he was close to doing so."</p><p>"So, you killed him to make sure he never hurts you again?"</p><p>You grit your teeth. "That was an accident." You blacked out, blinded by rage and fear. Fear for Rossi.</p><p>Strauss quirks a brow. "Y/N, we were only able to identify Angelo Balducci's body, through the security footage. You mutilated him, I'd say that was far from an accident."</p><p>"You're telling me, you wouldn't do something similar if your precious husband wasn't shot in front of you?" You study her reaction. "Oh wait, sorry I meant David." Your stare is hard, drilling holes through her.</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"Oh please Erin, I've seen the way you ogle him. Don't think he didn't tell me about the little affair you two had after his split with Carolyn. It must have killed you to find out he married Hayden after ending it between you, throwing you to the side like a worthless whore." Your tone is cold and calculated. You're showing her she has no power, at least not in this interview.</p><p>"You think he won't do the same to you?"</p><p>You smirk. "There is a difference between lust and love, Erin. And unfortunately for you, David can tell the two apart. But we're not here to discuss our private lives," You lean back, indicating her to continue on her interview.</p><p>A flash of recognition passes over her. She knows what you're doing, and it pisses her off. "You abandoned your teams trust in a time of need, you breached protocol and sought the help of criminals. We both know the lies you feed me are half true, and not to mention the overkill on Angelo Balducci. You killed him in cold blood, and quite frankly I don't trust you, especially around other agents and civilians. You think you hold the power here, but you don't, and therefore I will be removing you from the BAU as effective immediately. Hand in your badge and gun."</p><p>You stare at her in surprise, slowly processing her words. <em>Hand in your badge and gun.</em> You stand, pulling the government-issued gun from your holster and placing it on the table along with your credentials and I.D.</p><p>You don't say anything, a wave of sadness washing over you as it sets in. <em>You won't be seeing the team every day. You won't ever work another case.</em> Your shoulder holster slides to one side, feeling lighter than before.</p><p>"It is a shame, Y/N, you were one of our best profilers," Strauss calls out as you reach for the door. "Be thankful I'm not having you arrested."</p><p>You swallow back a smart remark, pushing the door open and marching down the hallway. You ignore the team's eyes, your footsteps silent and your head held high as you stride for the elevator. They all see the empty holster, only your personal gun attached. And your missing I.D tag.</p><p>Closing the front door behind you, your eyes immediately search for Rossi. The house is unusually quiet, leaving you to trudge up the stairs and into his study, finding him perched at his desk in front of his laptop. He turns to face you, his eyebrows raised in question.</p><p>You don't say anything, crossing the room and swinging your leg over him to sit on his lap. His hands go to your hips, a concerning look on his face. You take his face in your hands, leaning down to press your lips to his in a bruising kiss, your tongue swiping across his bottom lip.</p><p>Rossi groans at the contact of you rolling your hips against him, his finger's digging into the fabric of your pants and forming marks. Your hands trail down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and splaying your fingers over the expanse of his chest. His heartbeat quickens under your touch, pounding into your palm.</p><p>You smirk, leaving his mouth and kissing along his jaw and neck, sucking his sweet spot. Rossi lets out a moan, tilting his head back to give you more access. You plan on marking him for everyone to see, especially <em>Strauss.</em> To show her that you went home and fucked <em>your</em> man and that he wears <em>your</em> marks with pride.</p><p>He sighs, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of you on top of him. He isn't sure what's happening, though he desperately hopes that it ends in sex. He needs to feel you around him. No matter the consequences.</p><p>Raking your nails down his chest, Rossi groans, the pressure on your hips intensifying. If he were to move his hands, it would lead to him tearing your clothes off, bending you over his desk and fucking you so good that you would never consider not having sex with him.</p><p>Though, as you reach his jeans and open them, he pulls you back. "Y/N, what happened? It was only this morning you reprimanded me about sleeping with you in case of my stitches, and now you're trying to take my pants off."</p><p>"I said you couldn't fuck me." Your tone is cold, and it worries Rossi, though at the same time his body would say differently. "But that doesn't mean <em>I</em> can't fuck you."</p><p>He blinks, a daring look on his face.</p><p>You smash your lips to his, and all rational thoughts fly out the window. He rolls his hips to help you tug his jeans down, his hands tearing at your shirt and unclasping your bra. His hands span your back, pressing you to his chest as his lips attack you, marking you as his. You grind on him, the zipper of your pants and his ever-growing bulge rubbing your clit and sending a wave of pleasure down your body.</p><p>You lean your head back, arching into him as you roll your hips against his in desperate need for him. Rossi thrusts up, hitting you just right and you cry out, the desire to cum building. Suddenly he pushes you off him, pulling your pants and panties off before yanking you to his lap, ignoring the yelp you let out.</p><p>Closing your eyes for a second at the contact of your pussy sitting on his cock, you brace yourself on the back of his chair at the feeling of him align himself with your entrance, his hands guiding you onto him. You moan, sitting still for a moment and adjusting to his size, your walls stretching to accommodate him.</p><p>Feeling the pain shift to pleasure, you begin to raise up and down, your ragged breaths in Rossi's ear as you lean forward. Rossi throws his head back as he releases a groan, his eyes half-lidded at the fact that he's finally inside you.</p><p>"Fuck <em>gattina,</em>"</p><p>You place sloppy kisses along the collar of his shirt and upon awkwardly sliding it down his shoulders, trailing down his collarbone. Your bodies are littered with each other's marks, satisfaction spiralling inside you.</p><p>You begin slamming onto his cock, the study filled with your sounds as you both desperately build your peak, his hands firmly gripping your hips and pulling you down onto him. Rossi's hips thrust up as he pulls you down, dots dancing across your vision at the roughness. You slide your hand up the nape of his neck, digging into his skin.</p><p>A shiver runs down Rossi's spine at the incoherent sounds leaving your lips, his movements becoming erratic. Feeling your walls clamp around him, he knows your close. In one swift movement, Rossi stands, pulling out and turns you around to bend you over his desk, thrusting back into you.</p><p>He pushes his laptop aside, using his hand to lay your front completely on the desk, as he pounds into you. You cry out, unable to do anything but take it, your cheek brushing the surface as you rock into the desk.</p><p>"Need I remind you who you belong to, <em>gattina</em>?" Rossi's husk accent fills your ears, a hand fisting your hair and pulling back slightly, as he leans down to you.</p><p>You open your mouth to speak, but only a moan comes out. With his free hand, he smacks your ass, your eyes wide as you try to contain the string of sounds that threaten to spill out. "N-no."</p><p>He smirks, peppering your shoulder with kisses in contrast to his rough thrusts. You clench around him, the pleasure building and your vision blurring. "David, please," You moan pleadingly, his breath fanning your ear.</p><p>"Please what? Hmm? Use your words."</p><p>"<em>Please</em> let me cum."</p><p>Rossi groans, feeling his own climax building. "Be a good girl," He murmurs. You scream out his name, your legs shaking as Rossi continues to thrust through your high, his cock pulsating and shooting his load.</p><p>You slump against the desk, attempting to catch your breath when you feel Rossi pull you. He pulls his jeans up, shrugging his shirt off and laying it over your shoulders. You slowly stand straight, sliding your arms through the sleeves and buttoning the shirt when Rossi sits back in his chair and pulls you to his lap.</p><p>"What happened?" He murmurs, running a hand through your hair. He has a good idea of why you were pissed off, but he keeps it to himself.</p><p>"I lost my job."</p><p>He releases a deep sigh, bringing your head into his chest where he places a tender kiss. You don't say anymore, relaxing into his hold and listening to the sound of his heartbeat as you fight the urge to close your eyes. Rossi knows there's more to it, opting to tighten his grip and rest his chin on your head, sitting in silence as you eventually lose the battle and fall asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rossi releases a sleepy sigh, his dark eyes wandering over your small frame. Your arms tucked under your pillow and adding additional comfort for your neck and head, as you snuggle into the material. Your knee brought close to your chest and your other leg stretched out, making a triangle.</p><p>He's found that it's one of your favourite sleeping positions, laying on your stomach. He can't help but smile affectionately at you, suppressing the urge to reach out and gently caress your exposed back. Instead, opting to study the way your back rises and falls steadily with each breath, the way your hair spans your shoulders and curls around the frame of your face.</p><p>Rossi's heart swells at how angelic you look, the rising sun casting its rays and igniting a golden hue over your skin. Your hair shines in the light, and it makes him fall even harder in love with you, if that was possible.</p><p>Giving in to his urges, Rossi gingerly runs a hand down your spine, stopping just where the bedsheet sits over your lower back and travelling up to your shoulders, tracing patterns. In your sleep, you let out a peaceful breath, shifting a little closer to him. He grins, loving how soft your skin is in comparison to his calloused hands.</p><p>Propping up on his elbow, Rossi leans down, feathering a kiss on your shoulder and down your back. He glances at the clock, relaxing at the fact that he has a few hours before he needs to consider getting out of bed and leaving your side.</p><p>He knows he needs to open up, that it's silently killing you to be in the dark with no way of helping him. And, he doesn't want Strauss to be the first to know, to seem like he confided in her before you. Neither of you has really spoken about that day, hoping to ignore the elephant in the room.</p><p>Rossi makes his decision; he's telling you before he leaves. His only fear is what you will do once he's at his interview, unable to leave until Strauss is satisfied. He only prays that you don't hurt and blame yourself more.</p><p>Brushing your hair off your face, Rossi peppers a kiss on the side of your head, his lips lingering as he travels to your temple and cheek. The feeling of his warmth wakes you, fluttering your eyes open. It takes him a moment to realise your awake, his grin wide.</p><p>"Good morning, <em>anima mia.</em>" He murmurs, capturing your lips once you turn your head.</p><p>
  <em>My soul.</em>
</p><p>You shift onto your back, smiling sleepily as Rossi can't help but glance down at your exposed breasts, before looking into your eyes once again. "Morning." You rake your fingers through his hair, pulling him down to you.</p><p>Rossi leans over you, his hand bracing his weight beside your head as his tongue swipes across your bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss. You oblige, his lips muffling your moan at the contact of his tongue against yours.</p><p>Your lungs ache, burning from the lack of oxygen but you don't want to part. Rossi groans, his palm gliding down your stomach and your thigh, hooking under your knee and bringing it up. You wince slightly as he passes back up your bruised hips, and immediately he pulls back.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asks breathlessly, his eyes wide in fear of hurting you.</p><p>"My hips are tender."</p><p>He glances down, cursing at the marks. "Fuck Y/N, why didn't you tell me I hurt you?" He tries to control his breaths, looking up at you with regret. "I am so sorry, I didn't realise..."</p><p>"David," You sit up, cupping his chin. "You didn't hurt me, you can never hurt me. If I wanted you to stop, I would have called our safe word, but I didn't, I won't ever have to because you don't make me feel unsafe. And I like looking at these, they make me proud to know that I satisfy you. There's nothing worse than being unsatisfied."</p><p>Rossi blinks softly. "You could never not satisfy me, <em>piccolo</em>." You lean, kissing him for a moment when he pulls back again. "I've been unfair to you, not opening up as you do to me. It's not that I don't trust you, Y/N, because I do, with my life. It's just that I don't want to make you feel any worse than you already do."</p><p>You tense your jaw to refrain from speaking, choosing to listen. You sit up completely, bunching the sheet up to your chest as you patiently wait for him to continue. Rossi leans against the headboard, relaxing under your touch as you gently take his hands in yours, reassuring him that you're here.</p><p>He takes a moment, pondering his choice of words. "He was watching us, through the cameras he hid here, in my home and at your penthouse. He liked replaying, <em>certain</em> videos, explaining in great detail the things he would do to you, if he were me."</p><p>Your teeth grind together, your face hardening as you struggle to restrain your anger. As Rossi continues to open up, you begin to realise that Angelo's form of torture was psychological, with a few physical hits here and there. Your body twitches with shaking rage, pissed that the sick bastard only insured a beating before his death.</p><p>Oh, the things you would do to him, if he was suspended, unable to do anything but take the blows. You'd make him regret targeting Rossi. Regret coming after you and attempting to destroy you.</p><p>"The moment we got home, I found all the cameras and got rid of them." Rossi pauses, uncertainty flashing across his features as he ponders the decision to carry on. He sees the fire burning within your eyes, the earth-shattering storm brewing. "I can't help but feel, violated."</p><p>Silence envelopes the room, as you avert your eyes and focus on your breathing, calming yourself down for Rossi's sake. You're no good to him like this, and it frustrates you, knowing how easily your blood boils. Especially now, knowing there is nothing you can do about it. It happened, and Angelo's dead.</p><p>You can only be satisfied knowing you killed him. Brutally.</p><p>"He explained what the blood eagle is." The colour drains from your face, as you flicker up to him.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, no. Fuck, he knows.</em>
</p><p>You open your mouth to try to defend yourself, to explain the situation but nothing comes out. Dread sets in, as you wait for him to turn away, pull away from you and look at you in disgust. And, you wouldn't blame him if he did. You had buried that memory, deep, <em>deep</em>, down, in hopes of never resurfacing.</p><p>"It's okay Y/N, I'm not judging you, I'm not running. I told you before and I'll tell you again, your past does not define you." He tightens his grip on your hand, tugging you closer. "I love you, all of you, the ugly and beautiful. <em>Nothing</em>, will ever change that."</p><p>You had been so pissed, so uncontrollably pissed that you snapped. You don't remember why, only that someone betrayed you. They had done something so unforgivable that no one will tell you what, in fear of you snapping again. You don't even remember doing it, stringing them up, hacking at their skin and ribcage. Tearing the skin off the meat.</p><p>The only memory you have, is staring up at them, your hands saturated in blood, the burning fire slowly diminishing after the fact that you got your revenge. After that, you were regarded with respect, and fear, for having no limit when it comes to releasing your rage.</p><p>"I need to know what happened to you. Nobody knows anything after you left the team, and it's not like Ingram would tell me." Rossi pulls you from your dark thoughts, his thumb soothingly rubbing your wrist bone.</p><p>You swallow, your tongue darting out to lick your lips. There's no use in trying to lie to him, he sees through you. Inhaling deeply, you shove your anxiety aside and tell him. You fill in the blanks, leaving nothing out.</p><p>He says nothing, only waiting till you finish and carefully grasping your sides and placing you in his lap. Rossi cups the back of your head and brings your lips to his in a deep kiss, pouring his emotions into it. You wrap your arms around his neck, squeezing your eyes shut.</p><p>"I love you. You have no idea just how much." He mumbles against your lips, his hands spanning your exposed back.</p><p>You hum in response, pulling away to glance at the time. "If you don't get up now, you'll be late." Rossi groans, attempting to kiss you but you only lean back further, a brow raised.</p><p>He pouts, "So no morning sex then?"</p><p>"I didn't say that," You smile slyly, climbing off his lap and out of bed. "There is this thing called multitasking, you know." You hold your hand out, suppressing a laugh at how quickly Rossi throws the covers off himself.</p><p>Setting the water to the right temperature, you glance down at his side, studying the stitches before covering them; they're intact. "I feel no pain," Rossi reads your thoughts, tugging you under the water with him.</p><p>The moment you're fully in, Rossi pushes you up against the wall, his mouth devouring yours. You moan, feeling his hardening cock brush up against you as he pins your hands above your head. With your wrists in one hand, the other trails down your neck and torso, cupping your drenched pussy.</p><p>Your hips jut out in reflex, a whimper escaping you. "Keep your hands up." He commands, letting go of your wrists and lowering to his knees. You clench your fists at the thought of being unable to touch him, leaning your head back against the cold tile at the contact of Rossi's hand gliding up your thigh and hoisting your leg over his shoulder.</p><p>A heavy breath escapes you the moment Rossi licks up your slit. You arch your back, moaning as he sucks your clit. You struggle not to thread your hands through his hair and grind him against you, knowing that will result in punishment. You jolt at the feeling of Rossi nipping your clit, rolling his tongue around to soothe the sting.</p><p>Your hips buck in an attempt to bring him even closer, if that was possible. His hands snake up your waist, his fingers digging into your skin with each mewling sound that you make. The pleasure builds in your stomach, your chest heaving and your eyes half-lidded.</p><p>He knows your close, teasing his tongue around your entrance and dipping in slightly, only to retract and lick up your slit. "D-David," You moan breathlessly, a twinge of irritation rolling over you at the constant change of tempo.</p><p>In the heat of the moment, you bring a hand down, gripping Rossi's hair as you roll your hips against his mouth, so close to tipping over. But then you realise your mistake, immediately pulling your hand away. You pray that he wasn't paying attention, though he was.</p><p>Instantly Rossi stops, raising a brow as he looks up at you. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," You squeak. He doesn't care for your apology, sliding your leg off his shoulder and standing, his eyes hard at your disobedience.</p><p>"What did I say?" He says scarily calmly, making you shrink.</p><p>"To keep them up."</p><p>"And what did you do?"</p><p>"Bring them down-" Rossi spins you around, your nipples harshly rubbing against the tile and goosebumps exploding over your body at the coldness, despite the hot water rolling down Rossi's back and heating the bathroom.</p><p>He wastes no time thrusting into you, his hands on your hips and pulling you to him as he slams into you. You scream at the rough intrusion, your front pressed up against the wall with little to no room to go anywhere. Rossi's breath fans your neck and ear, his grunts music to your ears, despite the harsh rhythm.</p><p>"Disobedient brats get punished. Is that what you are, Y/N? A disobedient brat?" Rossi growls, his tone sending a shiver down your spine. It's the condescending tone he uses when interrogating a suspect, and it makes your pussy wetter.</p><p>You can't form a sentence, the mixture of pain and pleasure becoming overwhelming as Rossi slams into you, his cock hitting your g-spot relentlessly. Dots dance across your vision, and your incoherent sounds drown out the water.</p><p>"Answer me <em>gattina,</em>" Rossi reaches around and grips your throat, yanking your head off the wall.</p><p>"N-No! I didn't m-mean to!" You whimper. "I wasn't purposefully trying to be a brat."</p><p>He grunts in your ear, his goatee grazing the skin between your neck and shoulder. "That's a first."</p><p>His ragged breathing turns you on, your walls clenching around his cock and making him cry out. Rossi's grip around your throat tightens, a print etching into the skin. He's close, and so are you, as he continues to pound into you at a hard rate.</p><p>"David-" You moan out, your orgasm brewing. "<em>Please</em>,"</p><p>Rossi contemplates edging you, making you hold it, but he can't, not when he hasn't had you for days. Not with your pussy clenching around him. "Cum for me <em>gattina,</em>" You yell his name, white dots dancing across your vision as you let go. Rossi continues to thrust into you, finding his own release and slowing to a stop.</p><p>You release a shaky breath, your legs wobbling as you attempt to stay upright and catch your breath. Rossi buries his head in the crook of your neck, his entire front pressed up against your back and his lips peppering kisses along your shoulder.</p><p>Neither of you speak, Rossi pulling out and gingerly spinning you around. He takes your hands, leading you under the hot water and reaches back for the shampoo to run it through your hair. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers scratching on your scalp.</p><p>You take turns washing each other, planting kisses along your bodies as you both just enjoy the time together, with no interruptions. Climbing out, you quickly dry yourself and throw on a pair of casual clothes and head down into the kitchen to prepare a coffee.</p><p>You smirk as you catch sight of the handprint around your neck, lazily running your fingers over it. Rossi approaches, fixing his blazer when he cups the base of your head, making you look up at him. "Are you going to be okay until I get back?" He asks softly.</p><p>"Of course I will, I won't have you pestering me." You muse. Rossi rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss you long and hard before pulling away and turning to leave.</p><p>"What?" He eyes your smirking expression, grabbing his keys and spinning to face you. "I know that look, what evil plan are you conjuring?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"<em>Nothing?"</em></p><p>"I'm just admiring my artwork." You chuckle, your eyes raking his exposed neck and chest where your marks litter. He scowls, knowing just how much grief the team are going to give him for it. Not to mention the dirty look from Strauss, not that he cares. He figured that's why you did it, to rub in her face that he isn't hers.</p><p>Rossi hasn't missed the unspoken tension between you and Strauss and he's not stupid. He knows what it's about.</p><p>"I love you, I'll see you soon." He calls out, closing the door behind him after hearing your response.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Sitting out the back, you exhale, blowing the smoke into the atmosphere. You haven't smoked for years, but sometimes, when you drink, you get the urge to have one cigarette. Not always, and it's usually only ever one or two, and today you have that urge. You're not sure if it's because of the alcoholic beverage you hold in your hand or that fact that you've been under so much stress lately, you need an outlet.</p><p>Something healthier than a punching bag, though smoking isn't at all healthy.</p><p>Bringing the cigarette to your lips, you inhale the cancerous smoke, releasing it through your nose as you hold the bud in your mouth to reach across the table for your buzzing phone. "Hello?" You answer casually.</p><p>"Are you smoking again?" Ingram asks.</p><p>"No, well yes, technically I am smoking but not again. Just here and there." Strangely enough, you don't have the addiction to constantly inhale nicotine. Ingram hums disapprovingly. "Are you going to scold me like a child or is there an actual reason for this call?"</p><p>"There is actually. Dad's retrial is in two months, lawyer say's he's got a real shot of getting out. Considering he's been a <em>model inmate</em>, during his stay." Ingram chuckles.</p><p>You frown, flicking the end of the bud. "What does that mean for you?" There is silence on the other end. "We all know that he won't be able to claim his title back publicly for a few months due to parole, but that won't stop him from pushing his orders through you. Or is he going to let keep your seat?"</p><p>You don't care much for the politics of it all, it's been a general thought plaguing your mind. "I don't know."</p><p>"Maybe you could help me run Luxe Industries."</p><p>"I take it you got fired?" You hum a response, inhaling the smoke. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see eh? No use jumping to conclusions."</p><p>You don't say anything, swirling the liquid and ice around in your glass with your cigarette between your fingers. You don't want to think about the next few months, how different your life will be. Surprisingly, you're not too upset about no longer being with the BAU. You only joined to spite your family, even if you made life long friendships and met the love of your life from it.</p><p>That, you will miss. Seeing Rossi every day, and the team. You won't be called little girl every day, see Penelope's new extravagant outfit and hear Reid spills facts that actually contribute to the case. The way Emily and JJ sneakily share clothes and longing looks; <em>friends my ass.</em></p><p>Hotch's hard exterior that seems to only crack when Rossi is around. You almost envy their friendship. They get each other, in a way no one else can and there are often times no words need to be spoken for them to know what the other is feeling. Rossi has a way with Hotch, that astonishes you, he can crack the wall Hotch builds around himself, make him open up and release all his pent up emotions.</p><p>Though there is one flaw, Rossi rarely opens up for Hotch. He struggles to do so with you, but with your constant support and love, he's slowing beginning to do so. And that's why you <em>almost</em> envy their friendship, because Rossi allows himself to be completely and utterly vulnerable around you.</p><p>"It's weird, you know," Ingram starts, pulling you back into reality. "Last year, the thought of ever seeing you, speaking to you again, made my blood boil. I did my best to erase your memory, yet somehow, I would sometimes find myself sitting in your room, reminiscing about the happy moments we created. And here I am, calling you spontaneously and feeling oddly excited to meet your boyfriend who I ordered my men to find."</p><p>"Life is weird." You state, the corner of your mouth turning up in a smile. You feel the same as he does. "I don't mean to be rude, but David just got home. I'll talk to you later about Luxe." You say your goodbyes, putting your phone down to find Rossi sliding the door closed and walking toward you.</p><p>"Is it bad that I find you incredibly sexy right now?" He smirks, indicating the smoke between your lips.</p><p>You shake your head lightly, exhaling a puff of smoke and putting the bud out. "We all have our, <em>preferences</em>." Rossi narrows his eyes playfully at your tone, sitting beside you and pressing his lips to the side of your head in greeting. "How'd you go?"</p><p>"Absolutely fantastic, if nobody knew we were together, they know now." He hints at the marks. "Derek wouldn't shut up about it, and Emily, well, she has no filter."</p><p>You laugh, slinging your leg over his and settling on his lap. Rossi's hands rest on your waist, his head leaning against the back of the lounge to gaze up at you, your fingers playing with hairs on the nape of his neck. "I meant your interview and psych evaluation?"</p><p>"Ahh," He smiles, knowing exactly what you meant. "I passed, obviously. Strauss did, however, throw a fit about me being <em>unprofessional</em>, and told me explicitly to keep my private life,<em> private.</em>" You burst into a fit of laughter, leaning your head against his shoulder as his chest rumbles. "What happened yesterday between you two?"</p><p>You tell him, rolling your eyes at his raised brow. "You couldn't have kept your mouth shut at least for a little while longer? She would have let you keep your job if you didn't go all <em>alpha female</em>."</p><p>"I don't care about the job David, I already have another. I will miss you though, when you go off on cases and leave me unable to sleep without you by my side." You run a hand down his cheek, smiling softly at the way he leans into your touch and momentarily closes his eyes.</p><p>"Don't remind me, I'm already dreading the day I go back." He murmurs, turning to kiss your palm. "It's going to be so boring, no sneaking around and fucking you in my office."</p><p>"Oh don't be so sure." You say slyly, smirking at the mischief swirling in his eyes.</p><p>"I love you, Y/N, with everything I have."</p><p>You smile broadly, your stomach twisting with nerves. You wonder how he can make you still feel this way, but of course, you come back to the same conclusion; he's David fucking Rossi. "You better, I killed people for you."</p><p>"You're never going to let me forget it, are you?" He muses.</p><p>"Nope." You lean down, grazing your lips on his. "I love you too."</p><p>Rossi presses his lips firmly to yours, his hands roaming your body to settle between your shoulder blades and across your lower back. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer as you allow him to deepen the kiss, his tongue brushing yours.</p><p>Your lungs begin to burn from lack of oxygen, but that only fuels you to grind against him. Rossi groans, pulling away to look at your swollen lips and dilated pupils. "Marry me." Rossi blurts and your eyebrows raise in surprise. Your lips part as you comprehend his choice of words, your breathing heavy. "I'll ask you again, properly, but right now, I just want to know if you'll do me the courtesy of spending the rest of our <em>eventful</em> lives together?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You ready?" Derek asks from behind you.</p><p>Turning to face him, you inhale a shaky breath, attempting to calm the storm of nerves. "Absolutely." You glance at yourself in the mirror one last time, running a hand down the fabric of the dress and quickly making sure your hair hasn't moved from its place.</p><p>Derek offers his arm to you, smiling down at you as you slip your hand through. "My little girl, all grown up." He muses, choking on air as you hit his stomach.</p><p>"Smartass." You mutter, a smile ghosting your lips.</p><p>Derek laughs, helping you down the stairs. "All jokes aside, you look very beautiful." You smile up at him, your stomach churning with nerves.</p><p>Exhaling, you bite the inside of your cheek as you look out through the back door and take in the sight of the yard. A grin spreads out across your face at the beautiful lights hanging from the trees, the tables evenly spaced out around a dance floor underneath fairy lights.</p><p>It looks truly magical, and your heart bursts knowing David wanted to organise the entire reception and wouldn't let you in on it. Now is the first time you're seeing it all, and you can only look in awe.</p><p>"I can't believe Rossi did this all himself."</p><p>"I can. David's a hopeless romantic." You say lowly, tightening your grip on his arm as you hear the music begin.</p><p>You almost can't believe the day has finally come, after waiting months since his proposal. Being the face of Luxe Industries has been full-on, with constant meetings and organising the company to be run the way you see fit. Not to mention David being called away case after case, both of you have rarely seen each other.</p><p>But, today-or rather tonight-has come at last. Much like David can't see your wedding dress, you haven't seen what suit he's picked. You're anxious to know and excited to see him when you step out that back door.</p><p>"You alright? Not have second thoughts about running away?"</p><p>"What? No of course not." You scoff, momentarily forgetting the profiler beside you. "I'm just excited. I never thought I'd want to marry someone so much, even if the only thing that changes is our status and titles."</p><p>Derek glances down at you. "It's a bit more than that, Y/N."</p><p>"To some people, it's not."</p><p>"To you it is. You and Rossi have chosen to spend the rest of your lives together, and today solidifies that. You're making it public knowledge that you have chosen Rossi to be by your side and he the same. You're promising, vowing to each other, that you'll be together and you'll take care of one another and grow old together and love together."</p><p>You don't know what to say to that, opting to stay silent with a smile at the corner of your lips. "Now, let's go get you hitched." You can't help but almost giggle at him.</p><p>Squaring your shoulders, you walk beside Derek, the grass flattening under your shoes. Increasing the distance between you and the house, you completely ignore your friends and family that stand around, your eyes locked on David.</p><p>He's wearing an all-black suit, and with each step, you notice how new and expensive it looks. Your heart speeds up rapidly, heat coursing throughout your body at the look in his eyes, as they rake your body. Your cheeks tint a rosy colour, David's lips parting and his eyes widening. He's completely mesmerised, unable to believe he's about to spend the rest of his life with someone as ethereal as you.</p><p>He will always see you as <em>bellissima</em>, but at this moment, he's almost speechless. Whatever word he conjures in his head just doesn't seem to do you justice, nothing will ever be able to describe the beauty you hold, as you walk down the makeshift aisle toward him. His hands shake with exhilaration, his eyes secured to you and not once shifting elsewhere as he counts down the remaining seconds until you're in his grasp.</p><p>Derek gently kisses your cheek before handing you off to David, dipping his head in acknowledgement before stepping aside to be with Penelope. David holds your hands in his, resisting the urge to swoop down and kiss you before the Officiant even begins. You subconsciously rub your thumb along the backside of his hands, a habit you have since picked up.</p><p>You bite your lip, unable to hide the desire as you take him in, breathing his cologne you love so much and finding yourself lost in his dark eyes that sparkle in a lighter shade under the lights. "You look," David mouths, trying to decide what word to use. "<em>Ethereal</em>."</p><p>You beam, averting your eyes for a moment before looking back up. "You look, ravishing." You mouth back, winking at his raised eyebrows. David slowly shakes his head at you, completely forgetting the people watching.</p><p>The Officiant begins, welcoming everyone. Their words fade out as you think back to your first encounter with David.</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you in Gideon's office?" You ask, casually leaning against the door frame. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek, Emily and Reid turn to look at you. "It's not Gideon's office anymore little girl, he left," Derek tells you, turning back to glance over the bare walls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"David Rossi has replaced him," Emily says, smiling at you in welcome. You've been off for the past few weeks on your honeymoon, this is all news to you. </em>
</p><p><em>"David Rossi... sounds familiar." You murmur. "He's not </em>the <em>David Rossi, is he?" Reid nods, opening his mouth to say something but you cut him off. "Sheesh, you'd think he'd at least have plaques and recommendations on the walls." </em></p><p>
  <em>"I was thinking the same thing," Derek says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emily continues to profile the office, stepping closer to Derek when he picks up a framed artwork. "It's a renaissance art." Reid takes it from him. "If that's original,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You should put it down before you break it." You quip, your arms folded across your chest. "That's the last thing we need. Though, it does mean he's into the classics." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What else?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reid continues to profile Rossi, unbeknownst to them as the man in question is striding toward his office, his eyes narrowed at you. "Well, I believe in a lot of things," Rossi says from beside you, surprising you and walking further into his office to lean against the wall. You chuckle at Derek, Emily and Reid as Rossi answer's they're profile. "Now, if I think you're all finished, JJ and Hotch are ready for us. Isn't that how a team works?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't miss the hidden tone he uses, and the glare Emily sends you on her way out. You smirk, watching them exit the office with their tail between their legs, before finally resting your eyes on the Italian. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's already looking at you, his dark eyes trying to figure out who you are as you silently take him in. He's gorgeous, there's no doubt about it, but there's something about the way he holds himself that irks you. Something you can't put your finger on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He raises a brow, which makes you laugh. "Welcome to the team." You push off the door frame, uncurling your arms and heading toward the conference room, Rossi following close behind, watching as you shove your shoulder into Derek and he puts you into a headlock, shouting,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Little girl! You're back!" </em>
</p><p>"The couple would like to say their own vows," The officiant's voice brings you back to reality. "David, you first."</p><p>You take your eyes off David to glance at the officiant, before glancing back at him and smiling at him. David shifts his feet, anxious as to whether his vows would be good or not, whether you'll like them.</p><p>"Y/N, <em>piccolo</em>," He starts, the audience rippling with laughter, your own soft chuckle gracing his ears. "I struggled writing this, as I either had too much to say or it wasn't appropriate." You roll your eyes playfully at him. "But, I eventually went with what felt right. From the moment I met you, I knew you'd be in my life for a long time, I knew that if I couldn't have you then I'd just be there for you the best I could, despite the number of heart attacks you gave me every time you ran headfirst into danger." You grin at the last sentence, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. "I don't really believe in fate, but that night I found you at the bar, that was fate. My life became clearer, our house was filled with laughter and smiles."</p><p>"Y/N, I will never be able to really express just how much I love you, I can only show you. And I plan on doing that for the rest of my life." He lets go of one of your hands, gently running his knuckles down your cheek and cupping your chin. "I will <em>never</em> leave you, nothing can ever make me run away. You are it for me, Y/N, <em>you're mine</em>."</p><p>A tear slides down your cheek as you close your eyes. Not long after you left the Bureau, David asked why it took so long for you to finally tell him you love him and you told him your fear. He assured you then that he'd never leave, even if he wanted to you'd track him down within hours; you smacked him playfully at that comment. For him to bring that up in his vows, it solidifies it.</p><p>You're stuck with him, but it's not like you're complaining.</p><p>"Miss Y/L/N?"</p><p>You blink away the tears, wiping under your eye. "I had something prepared, but I've just had a mind blank so I'm going to wing it." David laughs, flashing you his lopsided smile. "It's no secret that in the first few months of us working together, we despised each other. But it all changed after you saved my life, and it changed again when I said yes to going back to your house, sorry, mansion." You throw emphasis on the last word, remembering the time he scolded the girls stating; "I don't have a house, I have a mansion."</p><p>You grin at David as he shakes his head in amusement. Sobering up, "You became my rock, my person, my <em>home</em>. You didn't judge me when my past came back to haunt me and you put up with my demons. I knew I loved you not long after we started hooking up, but I didn't realise just how much until I fell apart without you there to catch me. I love you, David, so much. There's no length long enough to measure just how much, and I promise you," You blink furiously at the tears, stepping forward to rest a hand on his chest.</p><p>David's heart speeds up, if that was possible, under your touch, heat spreading throughout his body. "<em>I'm not giving up on us</em>. You would have to be gone years before I could even consider it, because I know how much you love your job. I know we're going to make it work, I know that sometimes it's going to be long and tiresome, our time together limited due to our jobs but we will make it work. We already are. So don't ever worry about your job coming between us, because that won't drive me away. If my past didn't push you away, nothing will make me leave."</p><p>You've rarely seen David cry, but right here, right now, he smiles, letting the tears slide down his cheeks. His job has always been in the way of his past marriages, but for you, it isn't a problem. If it weren't for that job, you wouldn't be marrying him right now, you wouldn't have met. You know the job, you know there's nothing he can do about being called away, and you'd be hypocritical if you were.</p><p>"The rings?" Aaron steps forward, presenting the rings. The officiant continues, David sliding your ring on your finger and you doing the same to him. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Turning to David, "You may kiss the bride."</p><p>David wastes no time, stepping forward pressing his lips to yours. Your hands snake around his neck, his own wrapping around your back and pulling you flush against him. It's a different kiss, you're first as Mr and Mrs Rossi, filled with determination, love, commitment, promise. David pours all his emotions into it, his tongue invading your mouth and stealing your breath.</p><p>The audience erupts into cheers, but you don't hear them. The only thing you pay attention to is the taste of bourbon on David's lips and the faint cigar. Your lungs burn from the lack of oxygen but you don't stop, having been away from him for twenty-four hours that you need to catch up on all the little kisses you share during the day.</p><p>Reluctantly, David pulls back, his arms still around you and his forehead pressed to yours. "I love you, <em>Anima Mia</em>."</p><p>"I love you, husband."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sipping your champagne, you admire your wedding ring, smiling to yourself at the meaning of it. You're married, and this time it's not going to end in divorce, it'll end when you close your eyes and take your last breath; as dark as that sounds. Downing the last of your drink, you carefully place it down and reach for another, only to have someone intercept.</p><p>"You better have a good reason for cutting me off." You scowl at David.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind dancing with my wife before she plans on getting wasted."</p><p>You smile sheepishly, taking his hand and letting him guide you to the dance floor. "Should have just said so."</p><p>David shakes his head at you, stopping in the middle of the floor and pulling you to him. You beam, your hands travelling to his shoulder and interlocking with his. David's free hand rests on your lower back, securing you to him. You follow his lead across the floor, your eyes never leaving his.</p><p>"How many drinks have you had?" You ask, realising you haven't seen him with a glass in hand.</p><p>"I had a glass earlier." He answers, spinning you out before pulling you flush to him. "Try not to drink too much tonight."</p><p>You raise your brows in surprise. "Why not?"</p><p>"I need you sober and fully aware of your decisions." He murmurs, his hand sliding up your back to dip you.</p><p>"What are you planning?"</p><p>"You'll see." His eyes sparkle mischievously.</p><p>You narrow your eyes at him, your heart rate increasing drastically and the bundle of nerves and excitement returning. The song ends and a slower one begins, your hands sliding up his shoulders and fiddling with the hairs on the nape of his neck.</p><p>David wraps his arms around your waist, gazing down at you with nothing but adoration. "I've missed you."</p><p>"I've missed you too." You murmur, leaning up to press your lips to his. Immediately he responds, his fingers digging into the fabric of your dress. You thread your hands through his hair, forgetting the rest of the world as you lose yourself in the taste of him, tugging lightly at the roots.</p><p>David groans against your lips, as though he fails to remember the eyes of your invited guests, or just opting to not care. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip, a smirk tugging at the corner of your mouth as you deny him access. His chest reverberates with a low growl, his hands gliding to your ass and squeezing. You gasp, your lips parting and your mouth invaded. You didn't think he'd be so bold, but then again, it is David Rossi.</p><p>Your lungs begin to ache, your breath moulding with his and your entire front pressed against his. You let out an airy moan, your body swaying to the rhythm of the song. Reluctantly, David pulls back, his forehead leaning on yours. You bite your lip, your chest heaving as you attempt to catch your breath.</p><p>"You hungry?" David asks softly.</p><p>"Yeah, and I think Penelope wants to start speeches soon." You step back, uncurling your arms and heading toward your table with David's hand pressed to your lower back. He guides you to your seat, offering to get you a plate and something to drink. You glance over at Emily, "What?"</p><p>"Every time I see you two kiss, it's always with your tongue down each other's throat." She muses.</p><p>You feign offence, leaning back slightly. "Excuse you, miss hypocrite. I at least don't grope David in public." You hint at the time you brought David lunch and walked into the conference room, startling Emily who was half on top of JJ.</p><p>Emily licks the corner of her mouth, her cheeks tinting red as she knows you're right. Moments later, David sets a plate down in front of you, situating himself beside you with an arm casually draped over the back of your chair.</p><p>"Penelope wants us to cut the cake before starting speeches." He murmurs, his breath fanning your neck.</p><p>A shiver runs down your spine as you nod your head, closing your eyes at the contact of his lips on your temple. The rest of the night flashes before your eyes. After cutting the cake, you smear icing down David's cheek, who in turn swipes a bit on your nose, before cheekily licking it off. After cleaning up his side of the face and distributing the cake, you both make your way to your table where Penelope kicks off speeches.</p><p>Towards the end of the night, David leans close to you and whisper's, "I have a surprise waiting for you."</p><p>You glance at him, taking his hand as he leads you toward the house. You study him, trying to figure out what he's going to surprise you with, when he diverts you from the backdoor and leads you down the side gate.</p><p>"Is this the part where you kill me?" You jest.</p><p>He doesn't say anything, only squeezing your hand and opening the front gate, stopping to let you pass. You frown suspiciously at him, hesitantly stepping around him and looking around at the neighbourhood. You open your mouth to say something, only someone speaks first.</p><p>"Wow sis, you look gorgeous." Ingram compliments, leaning against his car with his hands tucked in his pockets.</p><p>Your eyes widen in surprise, spotting his figure walking up the driveway. You waste no time rushing forward, enveloping him in a hug and laughing as he spins you around. He had thought it best to not attend your wedding, not wanting to put David in a predicament with his team, not that David cared.</p><p>Seeing how much it quite upset you, despite the mask you put up, David immediately organised with Ingram to have him arrive just before the send-off, allowing you a little time with your brother.</p><p>"You said you weren't coming." You step out of his embrace, feeling David's hand on your back.</p><p>"I wasn't," He glances behind you. "He bullied me into coming." You glance back at your husband, smiling lovingly at him. "It's nice to finally have the pleasure of your company." Ingram steps forward, extending his hand.</p><p>David shakes it firmly. Over the past few months, he hasn't had a chance to meet Ingram, only speaking over the phone weeks ago in preparation for this moment.</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>"I 'spose it's only fair, you did turn up at the end of my wedding." Ingram muses, tucking his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Dad wishes he could be here, but his parole officer wouldn't let him."</p><p>Conrad had been released from prison only weeks after David's recovery, leaving him stuck in Los Angeles for the duration of his parole. You often see him when you find yourself in the city for work, and the first meeting was awkward. It was the first time you didn't want to stab him in the eye or put a bullet in his head.</p><p>It's definitely taken some getting used to, and he so desperately wants to meet David as your husband, not as the agent who arrested him.</p><p>"That's okay." You say softly, leaning your head against David's chest. "I'm glad you came."</p><p>"So am I."</p><p>Behind you, the sound of both you and David's name being called catches your attention. You exhale deeply, glancing up at David before turning to Ingram. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he steps forward to hand David a card. He frowns, opening it and pulling the contents out. "What is this?"</p><p>"A wedding present." Ingram shrugs. Before you can ask what it is, Derek rounds the corner. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Congratulations, and you keep looking after her."</p><p>"Always will." David dips his head, watching him turn to walk off before handing the card to you. You eagerly open it, your jaw-dropping. You glance up at David, before turning to speak to Ingram, but he's already in his personal car and driving off.</p><p>He's left a driver, who's going to take you to the airport where your private jet is waiting to fly you to your honeymoon. You shake your head, silently thanking him before walking alongside David to Derek, who informs you it's time to head off.</p><p>You change into a slip dress, unpinning your hair and removing the makeup. Quickly making your way downstairs, you smile in greeting to the team, as they gather around. Sensing your presence, David approaches, wrapping an arm around your waist and pressing his lips to your temple.</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>He grins at you, temporarily releasing you to give your farewell, before taking your hand and leading you to the car. With the bags having been packed whilst you changed, David slides into the seat next to you, his hands wrapping around you as the car pulls away from the curb.</p><p>"You still haven't told me where we're going." You state, nuzzling into his side.</p><p>"Mmm." David hums, leaning down to capture your lips in a quick kiss. You retreat, your eyebrow raised. "What?"</p><p>"That's a second time you won't say anything. Now it's either you tell me where we're going, why I couldn't drink tonight or you aren't touching me."</p><p>David narrows his eyes, assessing your seriousness. He tightens his grip around you once he feels you shift away, securing you to him. "You're going to regret that." He tells you, his breath fanning your neck as he nips at your earlobe. "Be a good girl or I will make sure you don't walk properly for the next couple of weeks."</p><p>You subconsciously clench your thighs together, heat pooling between them at his tone and what he's insinuating. Nibbling at your bottom lip, you nod, inwardly scowling at the smug expression on his face. David swoops down, pressing his lips to yours in a not so quick kiss, one hand travelling to your hair and tangling itself within the roots.</p><p>You can't help but moan against his mouth, your palm resting on his shirt and deftly undoing his top two buttons. David reluctantly pulls back, his hand coming to the side of your face and his thumb dragging down your lips, curling your bottom lip. He has to physically restrain himself from moving you to his lap and fucking you in the back of Ingram's car.</p><p>You smirk, knowing what kind of storm is brewing inside his head, opting to turn and lean your back into his side, his arm draping over your shoulder and his fingers interlocked with yours. You watch the outside world, lazily tracing patterns on the back of David's hand, unbeknownst to you that he gazes down at you, like you're the only person on earth.</p><p>The car comes to a stop, the driver opening the boot and having your luggage put on board the plane. David extends his hand to you, helping you climb out and walking beside you as you head toward the jet. He thanks the driver, greeting the aircrew after you and ascending the stairs.</p><p>You beeline for your usual seat, considering this is the plane that you take for business trips. You already know the crew, and they quite possibly adore you, seeing as you're one of the few people that is friendly. David situates himself beside you, chuckling as you nuzzle into his side and turn your head to glance out the window.</p><p>He runs a hand down your hair, knowing the effect it has on you as you close your eyes and hum in enjoyment. "Get some sleep <em>piccolo</em>, you're going to need it." He murmurs.</p><p>At this, your eyes spring open and you shift to look at him. "Need it for what?"</p><p>"For what I have planned for you."</p><p>Your body erupts with anxiety and excitement. You know that look in his eye, the feral kind where later you find yourself trapped underneath his body with no place to go but take his pleasurable administrations. And considering you haven't had much time together as of late, he's going to make most of this first night as husband and wife, having his way with you and showing you just how much he loves you.</p><p>Not to mention making it well known that you belong to him. That only he can make you scream and cry out without having to use his cock.</p><p>Shuffling back down in your seat and resuming your previous position, you don't suppress the smile that graces your lips. You're incredibly happy, and nothing can take that from you. David rests his hand on your hip, his thumb rubbing circles. With his free hand, he takes the glass of whisky offered and inclines his head on the seat, sipping his drink as he goes over the plans one more time.</p><p>"<em>Piccolo</em>?" You groan in response, nuzzling your head further into David's side if that was possible. He chuckles, kissing the top of your head. "C'mon <em>tesoro</em>, you have to get up." He murmurs.</p><p>
  <em>Darling.</em>
</p><p>At this, you blink awake. David rarely calls you darling, making you a little suspicious. "You don't call me that unless you want something." You croak, inhaling deeply as you sit up.</p><p>"I do. I want you to get up." He smirks at your glare. Mumbling under your breath, you stand, stretching yourself out and yawning the sleep away.</p><p>You follow him down the stairs of the plane, thanking the crew and sliding into the passenger seat of the car as David makes his way to the driver's side. You rest your head back, fighting the fatigue that shadows your eyelids, the soothing touch of David's thumb in your thigh not helping. Just as you give up and allow your eyelids to flutter shut, you inhale the scent of the ocean, the sound of waves and the early birds, music to your ears.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" You sit up, your hand closing over his.</p><p>"One last trip." He answers, parking the car and glancing at you. "Then I'll have you all to myself." David leans over, capturing your lips in a quick yet passionate kiss. "Good morning <em>piccolo</em>,"</p><p>"Morning." You murmur, licking your lips to savour the taste of him for a moment longer. You'll never get over his kisses.</p><p>David climbs out of the car, retrieving his bag and yours, before waiting for you to join his side. He packed your bag earlier, knowing what you'd wear for the two weeks you're away. You're a little scared to know what he packed and what he didn't.</p><p>Following him down to the wharf, you raise your eyebrows at the boat in the pen. David effortlessly drops the bags down and climbs abroad, extending his hand to you. You take it, stepping down into the boat and glancing around as he moves inside to set your bags somewhere safe and moving into the helm.</p><p>You smile at the man who removes the rope from the cleats and ultimately releases the boat from the pen, David having it started and calling out to you. You quickly make your way to him, taking a seat as he pulls away.</p><p>"I didn't know you could drive a boat." You stare at him in awe, brushing your hair away from your face as David picks up speed.</p><p>"Got my license when I was younger, completely forgot about it until recently actually." He chuckles to himself.</p><p>You shake your head at him, leaning against the seat and inhaling deeply. The shoreline soon becomes invisible as David drives further out, the only thing in sight being water. For the duration of the ride, you find yourself either lounging in the sun or standing in front of him as he steers, his goatee grazing your skin as he breathes in your scent, much like now.</p><p>"Here." He takes your hands, guiding them to the steering wheel. "It's a lot different from driving a car, when you want to turn, turn a lot more than you normally would." He tells you, his hands ghosting yours as he allows you to get used to the feel of the vessel in the water, before slowly removing them and wrapping them around your waist.</p><p>A lazy smile tugs at the corner of your mouth, as you enjoy the warmth David provides and the wind blowing around your face. The island comes in view, and you immediately turn to him. "Is this?"</p><p>"It is." He grins at your reaction. You resist the urge to throw yourself around him, opting to lean back into him. You've always wanted to come to this island, and you never imagined just aimlessly telling him that, that he'd actually make that come true.</p><p>As the distance between the boat and the reef surrounding the island decreases, David takes over the wheel and drives it to the small wharf, docking it and helping you climb out.</p><p>You're greeted with some of the staff that work on the island, one of the women taking the keys from David and heading off to secure the boat to a buoy for the remainder of the trip. Clutching your bags, you and David are led away from the beach and toward your accommodation.</p><p>"Are you going to be giving me my surprise anytime soon?" You ask, bringing your freshly made sandwich to your mouth as you wait for David to finish chewing his.</p><p>"Once you've eaten."</p><p>Anticipation swells in your stomach as you finish the last of your lunch, leaning against the counter to try to appear calm and collected. David smirks, putting his plate in the sink and gently taking your hands in his. The moment you stepped inside you unpacked your belongings and rushed to the kitchen for food, eager to relax and travel around the island.</p><p>Until you remembered the 'surprise.'</p><p>Guiding you into the master bedroom, David disappears into the ensuite, reappearing with a blindfold. He tentatively ties it around you, making sure it's on properly and not tied too tight. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>His breath fans your ear, and his question sends a shiver down your spine. "With my life." You breathe out, nibbling on your lip.</p><p>David calmly slides the straps of your dress down your shoulders, allowing it to slip off your body and pool at your feet. He murmurs an 'up' each time he gently taps your ankles, swiftly pulling the dress out from underneath you and throwing it elsewhere.</p><p>With your sight completely stripped away, you rely heavily on David as he walks you back, something hitting the pits of your knees. "Lay back." He murmurs, and you hesitantly fall back, a gasp escaping you upon realising it's the bed.</p><p>All of your senses heighten, the slightest movement attracting your attention. David asks for you to move close to the headboard, making sure you don't go too far and hit your head. He gently grabs your hands, raising them up and tying rope around the wrists, making sure they are loose enough to not cut off circulation and cut into your flesh.</p><p>Your skin erupts into goosebumps of euphoria, you're slightly erratic breathing the only thing you can hear, which is a little daunting. David shuffles around the room, his footsteps light yet you just manage to hear him. The bed dips under his weight, and you can't help but jolt at the touch of his calloused hands on your stomach and beside your head.</p><p>"Sorry <em>gattina</em>, I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>"It's alright." You assure him, relaxing under his palm.</p><p>You wrap your fingers around the rope in anticipation, feeling the bed shift with his movements.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck is he doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm down for it. </em>
</p><p>You gasp, the icy sensation of something cold being placed below your neck sending a shiver down your body. You realise it's an ice cube, as it trails lower and circles around your nipple. You breathe out heavily, arching your back and releasing a small moan once you feel David's tongue swirling around the bud and cube.</p><p>Suddenly it stops. "Let me hear you <em>gattina</em>, I want you screaming my name." His tone sends a wave of heat to your pussy.</p><p>You can only assume he's put his mouth back over the ice, as it slowly glides over to your other nipple, where he begins his escapade again. You write underneath him, gasping at the cold sensation as the melted water drips down your stomach and sides. David leaves the cube to rest just above your nipple, where he takes it between his teeth and gently tugs.</p><p>You cry out, pulling on the restraints. You can just imagine the smirk on his face. David ends his game on your breasts and moves the ice down your cleavage and onto your stomach which instinctively sucks in at the cold contact. You inhale sharply, your lips parting as it passes your belly button and sits above the edge of your panties.</p><p>You feel his fingers hooking underneath the sides of the fabric, tugging it down as you roll your hips to assist. You clench your thighs together in reflex to the cool air, but quickly relax, knowing what's about to come. Before he continues, David lovingly kisses your hip bone, his lips ice-cold yet soothing. "Please, do not hesitate to call out your safe word if it becomes too much." He reminds you.</p><p>"I will." You nod, feeling incredibly safe with him, like always.</p><p>He closes his mouth over the ice and drags it lower, a gasp filling the room as it meets your folds and slips between them, grazing your clit. You moan out at the contact of his tongue sliding up your slit, the melting water dripping toward your entrance. "Holy shit." You let out an airy moan, your eyes shutting and your head digging further back into the pillow.</p><p>David's hands glide up your thighs, hooking underneath and spreading your legs to allow himself more access. At this point the cube has nearly melted completely, leaving just his tongue to pleasure you.</p><p>If you weren't bound, you'd thread your fingers through his hair and tug at the roots to show him how much control he has over you. But you can't, leaving you to clench your hands into fists around the rope and allow the room to echo with your incoherent sounds.</p><p>You arch your back, a sharp cry emitting as David nips at your clit, gently tugging it before soothing the slight ache with his tongue. With the ice-cube gone, David laps at the melted water, groaning at your sounds of pleasure and the way your body writhes.</p><p>The pleasure of your orgasm brews, the ministrations of David's tongue lapping up your slit and his lips closing around your clit to suck making your legs tremble. "David!" You moan out sharply at the contact of his finger sliding into you.</p><p>He pumps it in and out of you at a steady rate, feeling your walls clench around his finger. He knows your close, adding a second finger. "Fucking hell." You curse, your stomach tightening and your body letting go. You relax into the bed, panting as you try to calm your heart rate and also enjoying the feeling of his tongue as he cleans you up and removes his fingers, having kept them inside you as you rode out your high.</p><p>You blind your eyes open, though you can't see anything. You inhale sharply at the contact of David's lips on your lower stomach, kissing his way up your body. A small smile tugs at your mouth as you relish in the feeling of his lips on you and one hand gliding up the side of your torso.</p><p>You lay in anticipation, waiting for his mouth to meet yours. He doesn't give you what you want, sucking and nibbling at the skin on your neck, marking you as his. His other palm spans out across your stomach, the muscles relaxing under his touch. You move your head to the side to give him better access, releasing a breath as he kisses your sweet spot.</p><p>The hand on your side, slides up to your jaw, gripping it firmly and turning you to face him. You can just imagine the smirk on his face at your vulnerability. Wasting no more time, David leans down to capture your lips in a bruising kiss, one you respond to immediately. Something about being blindfolded and bound turns you on as you kiss him just as fiercely.</p><p>His tongue swipes across your bottom lip, and without even thinking, you make the wrong decision and deny him access. You clench your thighs together at the low growl that reverberates from David's chest, his hand leaving your jaw to close around your throat and apply pressure.</p><p>Your lips part in reflex, his tongue invading your mouth and dominating your own. You whimper at the roughness of his mouth, your lungs burning at the lack of oxygen but he doesn't relent. He finally pulls back, after feeling you try retreat further into the pillow in an attempt to breathe in air.</p><p>You swallow, your chest heaving and your lips swollen. Your bottom lip curls down as he drags his thumb over your mouth, stroking your chin for a moment before reaching up and sliding the blindfold off. He tries to block the majority of the light out of your eyes, allowing you to adjust back from looking at darkness.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He murmurs.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>He smiles, leaning down to kiss you quickly but softly. "Are you okay to keep going?" You nod. "You've been such a good girl," He kisses you again, before pulling himself off the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. Your eyes roam his figure, your mouth practically drooling at the top half of the buttons undone and the rolled sleeves. You're not sure what it is, but every time you see him dressed so casually, it turns you on and makes you want to fuck him.</p><p>Once he's undressed, David climbs onto the bed and slides up between your legs, hovering over you. You wriggle in excitement, eager to feel him inside you. David raised a brow at your antics, his cock resting against your upper thigh teasingly. "Please David." You whine.</p><p>Aligning himself to your entrance, David rolls his hips forward, entering you. You arch your back and your lips part in a silent moan. He gives you a moment to adjust, considering you haven't had sex for a couple of days due to both of your busy schedules in making sure the next couple of weeks goes uninterrupted.</p><p>Giving him a nod and wrapping your legs around him, David begins thrusting in and out of you, his hands fisting the sheet beside your head. Your knuckles turn white due to the grip on the rope, frustrated that you can't take your nails down his back or cling onto his broad shoulders.</p><p>David rocks his hips into you, his cock brushing your g-spot and making you moan out. He gazes down at you, his own groans mixing with yours as he builds your orgasm. It's different, he's not fucking you, he's making love to you. He's showing you how much he loves you through his ability to make you scream and cry without pounding into you.</p><p>Though you wouldn't mind him fucking you senseless.</p><p>One of his hands fists the hair sprawled around the pillow as he leans down to capture your lips, the repetitive movement of his cock hitting your g-spot making you moan against his lips and arch your back in pleasure. Your stomach begins to tighten, your lungs aching and your breath moulding with his.</p><p>"Cum for me <em>gattina</em>."</p><p>You moan David's name, throwing your head further into the pillow as you cum around his cock. He doesn't stop thrusting into you, riding out your high. You gasp, as your pussy is sensitive and waves of pleasure still roll down your body.</p><p>David pulls out, making you whimper, before he flips you onto your stomach and wraps his arms around your waist, propping you up on your knees. You balance yourself on your forearms, expecting the harsh thrust as he enters you again and pounds into you.</p><p>"Fuck David." You hiss, his hands gripping your hips and yanking you to him as he thrusts into you.</p><p>"Come on <em>gattina</em>, you can take it." He grunts, slamming against your ass as he pounds your pussy, your walls clenching around his cock and making him cry out.</p><p>You fall forward with each thrust, your eyes wide in pleasure. He leans over, threading a hand through your hair and grabbing a fistful, tugging back. With his hard, erratic thrusts you know he's not going to last longer, and frankly neither are you. Especially with his other hand rubbing your clit for overstimulation.</p><p>"Mine, mine, all mine." He grunts, admiring the marks on the sides of your neck.</p><p>You moan in agreement. "All yours, David. I belong to you."</p><p>Wanting to feel more of your body, David leans completely over you and unhooks the rope from the bed frame. Immediately his hand wraps around your neck and coaxes you up on your knees, your backside pressed firmly to his front. Though your wrists are still bound, you waste no time in moving them to one side of your head and threading your fingers through his hair, despite the awkward angle.</p><p>David's other hand slides around your stomach, securing you to him as he pounds into you from behind. His goatee grazes your shoulder and reddens the skin as he places sloppy, rushes kisses along your neck and shoulder. "Fuck Y/N, I can't hold on any longer."</p><p>"Cum inside me David."</p><p>The hand around your neck tightens as he thrusts into you hard, shooting his load. The feeling of him deep inside you is enough to make you come undone, creaming around his cock. He grunts your name, burying his head in the crook of your neck. A wave of exhaustion washes over you, your body eager to shut down and recover.</p><p>David cautiously leans forward, letting you lay on the bed as he removes himself. He disappears for a moment, and you begin to close your eyes in response to your body completely relaxing. You hear his footsteps reemerge into the room, stopping at the side of the bed. You flutter your eyes open at the contact of his hand brushing the hair from your face.</p><p>Your smile contently at him, watching him remove the rope and apply a layer of lotion onto your raw wrists. You release a hum, enjoying the feeling of his firm fingers rubbing into the skin. David chuckles lightly, setting the rope and lotion on the nightstand beside the bed before heading into the bathroom to heat up a washcloth to clean you up.</p><p>Rolling onto your side, you stretch out and snuggle under the covers, fighting the urge to fall asleep as you wait for David to join you. Soon enough, he slides in beside you, his arm laying out on your pillow, you immediately latching onto him and resting your head in the crook of his arm, your palm seeking out his bare chest.</p><p>You grin at the pounding heart underneath you, shifting to catch him rolling his eyes at you. He swoops down, pressing his lips to yours in a deep, passionate kiss. Feeling the air shift and the room slowly become hot again, you pull away, licking your lips and settling back down.</p><p>"I love you." You say sincerely.</p><p>"<em>Ti amo</em>." The arm curling around you, pulls you impossibly closer, David releasing a deep breath and relaxing into the mattress. "I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>"Well, you wouldn't be here, falling asleep after fucking your wife." You muse, placing a gentle kiss just above his heart.</p><p>David laughs in agreement, his lopsided smile tugging at his mouth. For a moment you both enjoy the light mood, before it shifts into seriousness. "Y/N," David says after a while, staring up at the ceiling. Propping yourself up on your elbow, gazing at him with curiosity, patiently waiting for him to continue. "I'm not going to let my job get in the way of us. I can't promise that there won't be times where this job becomes too much, because old habits die hard. But, I refuse to just let you go with a fight-"</p><p>"David," You cut him off. "The difference between this marriage and your last, is that <em>I understand the job</em>. I already support you through every obsession you're going to have, through every case that takes longer than a couple of weeks and through every case, that comes back to haunt you. Both of our jobs are going to become too much, there's going to be times where we go weeks without seeing each other, but as long as we take the time later to make up for it, that's all that matters. Don't you ever doubt my love for you, David Rossi, I'm never leaving you. As naive as that sounds."</p><p>You caress the side of his face with the back of your fingers, your thumb gently swiping the stray tear that slides down his cheek. "Oh, David." You murmur, leaning down to kiss him, pouring every ounce of devotion and passion you feel for him, into it. It upsets you how much he fears for the future repeating his past, and you can't blame him. Only show him that this time is different.</p><p>"You have no idea how much I love you, Y/N Rossi," David says lowly.</p><p>You quirk a brow. "Trust me, husband, I know." He expresses it through every action he makes toward you.</p><p>Fatigue envelopes you suddenly, causing you to lay back down, but this time your head resting on the pillow beside him and your arms wrapped around him, as he does to you, with your legs tangled. You face each other, your breath fanning him and vice versa. Fluttering your eyes shut, you hum in content, feeling safe and secure in your husband's arms. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell him that the meeting has been pushed back to 8:30 am. I'd like to spend a couple of hours with my husband before he heads to work and possibly gets called on a case." You inform your secretary over the phone. She assures you the dreadful client will be handled and to enjoy some much needed time with David.</p><p>You end the call after thanking her, carelessly dropping your phone on the vacant seat beside you and leaning your head back on the headrest, a hand rubbing the side of your face in exhaustion. You've been gone for three weeks, and David was already on a case a week prior, meaning you haven't seen each other for a month.</p><p>It's been hard for you, your sleeping schedule all fucked up because of the time zones and the lack of his warmth beside you. Not to mention you're incredibly frustrated, but you plan on enjoying his presence before you go jumping his bones.</p><p>"Y/N? We'll be landing in five minutes." You smile softly to your assistant, dipping your head in acknowledgment. You've been talking non-stop since you left Virginia, and every once and a while you find yourself plagued with such tiredness that it becomes nearly impossible to utter another word.</p><p>Sure enough, the jet lands and you patiently wait for your team to step off before you do, thanking the aircrew and pilot, before sliding into your car. Ingram insists you have a personal driver, but you refuse, stating that they are equally as exhausted as you are and shouldn't be overworking with having to drive you home. You're quite happy to be left alone to your thoughts and drive the way you are comfortable with.</p><p>The drive home seems short, as you somewhat drift in and out of your thoughts. The sun hasn't completely risen above the horizon yet, allowing the sky to glow a vibrant orange. Parking the car, you can't get out fast enough, opting to leave your luggage for later and practically running for the door. The moment you open it and step inside, you make sure to keep your movements silent, much like the atmosphere.</p><p>
  <em>He must be still asleep.</em>
</p><p>Ascending the stairs, you stealthily push the bedroom door open and smile at the sight before you. David lays with his face buried in your pillow, as though to inhale your scent, his body lying half on his side and on yours. Creeping into the room and making sure to step on the balls of your feet so as to not make a sound with your heels, you round the bed and softly sit on the edge.</p><p>You gingerly reach out and brush the stray strand of grey hair from his face, your own body relaxing from the contact. Immediately David inhales deeply, shifting slightly and fluttering his eyes open. "You're home." He croaks sleepily, his hands finding your waist and his head moving to look at you properly.</p><p>"Yeah baby, I'm home." You say softly.</p><p>He hums in response, his eyes closing as you continue to brush his hair. Suddenly he moves completely over to his side, pulling your side of the covers up. Without a word, you stand and undress, folding your pants and blazer over the chair before sliding in beside him. You both seek each other out, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you to his chest.</p><p>It's his favourite sleeping position, you laying on his chest where you can hear his heartbeat which he states, '<em>only beats for you</em>,' your hand resting on his shoulder and your legs entwined. However, before you put your head down, he cups the back of your head and brings your lips to his in a desperate kiss.</p><p>Your nails dig into his shoulder as you respond, happily obliging to letting his tongue slip into your mouth and deepen the kiss. You taste the faint lingering of bourbon and cigar, no doubt from his poker night. It wouldn't surprise you if he's hungover. David groans against your mouth, one hand skimming your back and gripping your ass, pressing you firmly to his thigh.</p><p>Your lungs begin to ache, causing you to reluctantly pull away and swipe your tongue along your bottom lip. "What time is it?" David asks, his voice husky and his accent a little thick.</p><p>"6:18 am." You glance at the clock before scooting down the bed to lay your head on his chest. You fight the urge to sleep, knowing if you do, you'll wake to him having to get up for work and you'll have to do the same. Not to mention it'll be nighttime before you see him again.</p><p>Playing with the hairs on his chest, you focus on the rhythmic beating of his heart. "When do you have to go back to the office?" David brings a hand down, gliding along the expanse of your back and tracing patterns.</p><p>"Same time you do."</p><p>David frowns, his movements pausing. "Are you supposed to be there now?"</p><p>You exhale deeply, moving your head to rest your chin on his chest and look up at him. "I only pushed back a meeting." You give in to the urge of running a hand through his hair. "Forgive me for wanting to be in the arms of my husband, even if it is for only two hours."</p><p>His mouth twitches, his hand resuming its course, though it ventures to your ass and kneads the flesh. "I'll talk to Aaron about taking the rest of the week off." He murmurs.</p><p>You shake your head. "You can't David, if they get a case, they'll need you."</p><p>"You remember what I told you on our honeymoon?" You roll your eyes, an action that David opts to ignore, for the moment. "That even though my job would become full-on, I'd make time for us? Well, I plan on sticking to that, because my wife needs me, as <em>spoilt</em> as she is." He smacks your ass, smirking at your yelp.</p><p>"Your job isn't full-on, it's mine. My job kept me away for three weeks-" You argue, but another, harder smack has you shutting up. You make the mistake of scowling at him, instantly regretting it as the sleepiness vanishes from his eyes and he uses his other hand to grip your throat, yanking you up to him.</p><p>"<em>Piccolo</em>, don't make me fuck the attitude out of you, because then I will go to work and make you wish you hadn't tried to talk me out of this." You nibble the inside of your lip, heat flaring in your cheeks and pooling between your legs. David releases the grip on your neck, running his hand down your hair. "<em>Tesoro</em>, I can see the exhaustion in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice. You've been stressed out and it pained me to not be able to do anything to help, so now that I can, <em>let me help</em>."</p><p>You slump against him, burying your head in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. His arms snake around you and his calloused hands that you love, begin to gently rub your back in a soothing manner. For the first time in weeks, you completely relax, your eyelids drooping and sleep taking over. "I love you." You mumble into his neck.</p><p>"And I love you." He says back, tilting his head to lean on yours.</p><p>For the first time in weeks, you fall asleep instantly and have no disturbances, until David begins to pepper kisses over your face. You exhale deeply, groaning at the interruption before opening your eyes to see a dark pair gazing down at you. "Hey, sleepyhead."</p><p>"Mmm." You blink a few times to wash away the tiredness, desperately wishing the day to be over with already so you can find yourself back in bed with David, or more so with you underneath him.</p><p>"Come on <em>anima mia</em>, you have to get up," David murmurs, brushing the hair behind your ear. He woke up quite a few minutes ago, slipping out from underneath you and having himself a shower and getting dressed.</p><p>You turn to kiss his wrist, briefly closing your eyes before inhaling sharply and pushing yourself up. Pulling the covers back, you slide out of the bed and step toward the bathroom, only David stops you. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight." He slides his hands up your arms and cups the back of your head, tilting you up and allowing him easier access to kiss you.</p><p>Placing your hands on his chest, you smile against his lips as you feel his heart rate increase. Reluctantly, David pulls back, his thumbs caressing your jaw in a last attempt to feel you. "<em>Ti amo</em>."</p><p>"I love you." You watch him leave, sighing to yourself and heading into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. Afterwards, you glance outside to find the weather gloomy and the light drizzle indicating it's going to be a cold day.</p><p>Leaving your blazer, you shrug on one of David's expensive coats instead, inhaling his scent. Descending the stairs, you grab your keys and head outside, sliding into your car the moment before the rain hardens.</p><p>"If any calls come through, tell them to call back next week." You inform your receptionist the moment you step out of the elevator and stride past her desk. "I'll see you when I get back." You push the doors open rather aggressively, your blood still boiling after your three-hour meeting. As expected, the narcissistic bastard of a client tried to manipulate you, bringing up your lineage and your husband's career.</p><p>You embarrassed him heavily, explaining that you don't like manipulators. You've been in the industry for years, you know how to handle egotistical men. However, it's left you in a foul mood, wanting nothing more than to just be in David's arms. Even his presence would be enough to calm you down.</p><p>Stopping into David's favourite restaurant, you pick his usual meal and your own before heading toward the BAU. Parking your car, you head for the elevators that bring you up to the sixth floor, the doors sliding open and a wave of nostalgia washing over you. You rarely drop in to visit David, usually, it's him coming to have lunch or dinner with you as you are unfortunately quite busy.</p><p>It also hasn't felt the same since Aaron and Derek left, not to mention the fact that you haven't really met the new members. You've shared a drink or two with Tara. Pushing the doors open, you pause for a moment to glance over the bullpen, reminiscing the times when you worked here.</p><p>"Y/N!" Spencer calls out, the first one to see you arrive.</p><p>"Hello, Reid." You beam, walking to meet him halfway. "How are you?"</p><p>"I'm okay. How are you, is everything alright?"</p><p>"Absolutely. I've come to surprise my husband." You hold up the takeaway bag. "Speaking of which, is he in his office?"</p><p>"He's in a meeting with Emily." JJ approaches from behind you. "Hey Y/N, long time no see." She embraces you in a hug.</p><p>You step back. "Hey JJ, how are you, Emily and the boys going?" She tells you all about them, a pang of jealousy hitting you as you wish you could retell stories about your own children. You brush it aside, having made your peace with it long ago. Not to mention you do have a child, though she may not be biologically yours, you treat Joy as though she is your own. And you love little Kai with all your heart, along with his father Shawn.</p><p>Suddenly everyone knows you are here, Penelope rushing out of her bat cave, Tara, Luke and Matt hesitantly joining the group. You envelop Penelope in a bone-crushing hug, chuckling as you inhale her perfumes.</p><p>"I've missed you so much! Oh my god, you have no idea how happy I am to see you back home, Rossi has been so grumpy without you." You shake your head in amusement. "No, I'm serious."</p><p>"She is." Tara pipes up, smiling in acknowledgement. "He's been snapping at anyone and everyone."</p><p>"Until this morning when he practically skipped up to his office." One of the men adds, and judging by his appearance and David's mentionings, you know this is Luke. "Luke Alvez." He extends his hand, and you gladly shake it.</p><p>"Y/N Rossi." You then turn to who can only be Matt, offering your hand.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to finally be meeting the famous Y/N." At his words, you turn to your old team with raised eyebrows. "Don't worry, they only told us about the time you tackled an unsub through a window,"</p><p>"And got thrown out of a three-story building,"</p><p>"And saved Rossi by yourself."</p><p>You stare between Luke and Matt, before glancing back at your team. "What are you telling people? Making me out to be some kind of reckless rule breaker."</p><p>"You are a reckless rule breaker." The familiar voice of Emily interrupts. You immediately turn to face her, stepping forward to wrap your arms around her. Unfortunately, you haven't had much time to catch up with her, due to your job and also with her being a mum alongside JJ. A few years back, they adopted two beautiful boys and named you Godmother.</p><p>"Hey Em."</p><p>"Hey, you." She smiles. "Rossi's stepped back into his office, I don't think he realises you're here."</p><p>"Typical." Turning back to the team. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you." You dip your head toward Matt and Luke, before turning to head toward the stairs up to David's office. You'll speak to the team more before you leave, but right now the food is getting cold and you need the comfort of your husband to truly calm you down.</p><p>The team watches as you knock on the door, opening it slowly. "Yeah?" David asks in a bored tone as though he'd rather be alone.</p><p>"Is that any way to talk to your wife?" You raise a cheeky brow at him, grinning as he lifts his head in surprise. Immediately he stands, meeting you halfway and wrapping his arms around you, his nose buried in your hair.</p><p>You relax against him, all annoyance and anger filtering away. Reluctantly David pulls back, his arms still around you as he leans down to kiss you. "What's wrong <em>piccolo</em>?"</p><p>"Nothing now." You murmur, awkwardly lifting your hand to show him the food. "I brought your favourite."</p><p>"You're too good to me." David rounds his desk and sits on his chair, looking at you patiently. You raise your eyebrows in amusement, knowing how clingy he's going to be in the next few days, and you don't mind it.</p><p>Sitting sideways on his lap, you hand him his meal and reach for your own, balancing it on your thighs. David keeps a hand on your hip, as he begins to eat his lunch with you. Feeling the container begin to slip, you shift your legs to keep it upright, when David's fingers dig into your skin. "What's wrong?"</p><p>He narrows his eyes at your innocent question. "You tell me." You frown, until you feel his constricted pants against you.</p><p>"Oh," You tuck your lips in upon realisation. "Sorry, darling."</p><p>He scoffs, setting his food down and making you slightly panic. "You know," He sets his other hand on your thigh, slowly gliding upwards. "That bookshelf looks high enough to hide what I'm about to do to you, from the whole floor. Shall we see if my theory is correct?" His finger brushes against your clothed pussy, making you squirm.</p><p>"David," You warn, grabbing his wrist to hinder his movements. "I haven't been fucked for a month, so if you want to start something in your office, you better finish it and <em>fuck me good</em>."</p><p>His eyes darken, his grip on you tightening. "Oh, I'll be fucking you alright, fucking that tone out of your voice." You open your mouth to retort, but he cuts you off. "I'd think twice about what you're going to say <em>gattina</em>, need I remind you that I don't care if the entire floor hears you? It's not like they haven't before."</p><p>You clench your thighs together, nibbling your bottom lip as the air shifts. "Close the blinds." Wordlessly you slip off his lap and walk over to the window, winking at Emily who rolls her eyes at you. Closing the blinds and locking the door, you turn and walk back over, sinking to your knees before him.</p><p>"Oh for fucks sake woman." Emily groans.</p><p>"What?" Luke asks from his desk.</p><p>"I can't go up to my office for the next couple of minutes until Rossi is finished fucking Y/N."</p><p>JJ chokes on her coffee, Matt and Luke looking at Emily as though she's grown three heads and Reid doesn't move from his book. Tara raises her brow, having heard about the little escapades that go on in his office. "You mean, they don't care that we're just out here?" Luke asks.</p><p>"Nope. One time Strauss made Rossi so mad that he called Y/N here to relieve his frustrations, and Strauss went to go apologise and walked in on them." JJ laughs, remembering the hatred you had toward the woman before she died.</p><p>"Y/N gives no fucks, I like her." Tara smiles, turning back to her work.</p><p>Sliding your hands up David's thighs, you deftly undo his belt and jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers. You blink up at him, wrapping a hand around his hard cock and smirking at the sharp intake. Leaning forward, you take him in your mouth, moving up until he hits the back of your throat.</p><p>David groans as you bob your head, your tongue laying flat on the underside of his cock. His hand fists your hair, moving you along his cock at a pace of his liking. "You look so gorgeous on the end of my cock <em>gattina</em>," David breathes heavily, his other hand digging into the armrest.</p><p>Tears prick your eyes as he repeatedly hits the back of your throat and your lungs burning with insufficient oxygen. You pump the remainder of his cock with your hand, smirking at the sounds David makes. "Fuck." He curses, his hips bucking.</p><p>You swirl your tongue around the tip, sucking the head before taking as much as you can in your mouth again. His cock pulsates and without warning, shoots his load. You swallow, releasing his cock and sitting back on your heels whilst wiping the saliva with the back of your hand. Licking your lips, you watch as David rests his head back, his breathing evening out.</p><p>Composing himself, David offers his hands and helps you to your feet, pinning you to his desk. "Fuck I've missed you <em>piccolo</em>." He murmurs, caressing the side of your face. You lean into his touch, briefly closing your eyes. "Four weeks is too long."</p><p>"What are you going to do about that?"</p><p>David raises a brow, his hand gripping your jaw. "I think someone needs an attitude adjustment." He says more to himself, his eyes roaming your body. "Is this how you've been talking to your clients? Giving them attitude knowing no one will do anything about it? Don't think I haven't forgotten about that little temper tantrum you threw last week."</p><p>You swallow, remembering how pissed off you were and accidentally taking it out on him when he was only calling to say goodnight. You were hoping he'd let you off, seeing as you'd been stressed out and annoyed about being away from home, but alas, he isn't.</p><p>"Don't fret <em>gattina</em>, that'll be handled at home, but right now, however," His thumb drags your bottom lip down. "I can see something’s pissed you off, so if my cock will help, my cock you'll get."</p><p>David pulls you to him, smashing his lips against yours in a desperate, bruising kiss. His tongue swipes across your bottom lip, slipping into your mouth. You moan, snaking your hands around his neck to tug on his hair. Unbuttoning your pants, David lets them pool at your boots, his hands moving to remove your coat when he pulls back.</p><p>"Is this mine?"</p><p>"Maybe." You smile sheepishly.</p><p>David chuckles, deciding to leave it on and instead unbutton your shirt. He loves nothing more than to fuck you when you're in his clothes. You gasp, David slipping his hand into your panties, dragging a finger down your wet slit. "So fucking wet for me." He murmurs, before tugging your pants down and kneeling in front of you.</p><p>Sliding your pants and panties over your boots, David hooks one of your legs over his shoulder, allowing him better access as he licks up your slit. You grip the edge of the desk, your lips parting as a low moan echoes into the office. You throw your head back, threading a hand through his hair and tugging lightly.</p><p>You attempt to keep your moans down, knowing the bullpen is full, though David wants none of it. Digging his fingers into your thighs, David closes his lips over your clit and sucks, emitting a sharp cry from you. He smirks in triumph, gently nipping at your clit and soothing the sting with his tongue.</p><p>David eases a finger into you, his groan at your tightness sending vibrations to your clit. You rely on David's desk and shoulder to keep you upright, your pussy clamping around his finger. His tongue focuses on your clit as he adds a second finger, pumping them at a steady rate.</p><p>You moan, fisting his hair and bringing him impossibly closer as your hips buck under his administrations. Your stomach tightens, your whimpers alerting David that you're close. Your legs begin to tremble, your muscles contracting and the constant pleasure of David's tongue against your clit and his fingers hooking up into a 'come hither' motion, sends you over the edge.</p><p>Licking you clean, David slowly raises to his feet, peppering kisses over every inch of your skin along the way. The moment his lips meet yours, you feverishly unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and raking your nails down his chest. David groans deeply, hoisting you onto his desk, moving everything to the side and stepping between your legs.</p><p>You cross your ankles around his back, grinding against him and whining at the contact of his hard cock rubbing along you. "Fuck your wife." You pant, your body exploding with heat and desire.</p><p>He wastes no time aligning himself and thrusting into you. You cry out, your walls clamping around his cock as he gives you a moment to adjust. Soothing the fire, you nod, and David immediately thrusts into you, his head in the crook of your neck and his hands digging into your hips.</p><p>You arch your back toward his chest, dots dancing across your vision and your nails raking his shoulders. After not having any form of physical contact with David for a month, your body erupts at every movement, responding to his touch and your walls clenching around his cock.</p><p>"Shit, you're tight Y/N." David grunts, his hips slamming into you and rocking you on the table. "Is this what you wanted?" You don't respond, too caught up in the feeling of him sliding in and out of you to realise he's spoken. "Answer me <em>gattina</em>." David wraps a hand around your throat, pulling his face back to look at you.</p><p>"I-What?" You pant.</p><p>"If you were paying attention," His thrusts get harder and your eyes roll back. "You'd have heard me ask you if this is what you wanted."</p><p>Your lips part in an attempt to say something, but nothing quite forms in your head. "I was focusing," The sentence ends with a moan, David gently tightening his fingers. "On how good you're fucking me!" You cry out.</p><p>"Is that right?"</p><p>Your hands span across his shoulder blades, digging into the flesh as he hits your g-spot. "Oh fuck David." You moan, your orgasm brewing with each thrust.</p><p>He groans at the feeling of your nails breaking the skin on his back and slams into you harder, his hand moving from your throat to fist your hair and pull your neck back. He places sloppy kisses under your jaw and down to your collarbone, his goatee rubbing the skin raw in the process. You release a string of incoherent sounds as he continually hits your g-spot.</p><p>"Tell me who you belong to, and then you can cum." David demands, nipping at the flesh on the base of your neck.</p><p>"You, David! I belong to you, I'm yours; <em>your whore</em>."</p><p>With one harsh thrust, David bites down, your walls spasming as you cream around his cock. The feeling of you is enough to send him over, his hips slowing. You lean your head against his, trying to catch your breath and running a hand through his grey hair. "Never again," He says against your neck.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You're never leaving me for that long again." He sits up, speaking more clearly. You chuckle, your hand falling down to cup his cheek.</p><p>"You'll just have to come with me."</p><p>David nods, turning to kiss your palm before pulling out of you. You bite your lip to suppress the whine at the loss, your eyes following him as he moves to retrieve your fallen clothes. You both dress in comfortable silence, running a hand through your hair to make it look presentable and also smoothing out David's.</p><p>"I heard you were a little grumpy toward everyone whilst I was away." You muse, leaning against the desk with your hands tucked into the coat as David does up his belt.</p><p>"I was not." He huffs.</p><p>You roll your eyes, shaking your head at him. "Of course you weren't." The corner of his mouth twitches, his eyes narrowing at you. "I'll see you at home?" You push off his desk, making sure you haven't left anything behind before heading for the door.</p><p>"No, I'm coming with you." David alerts you as he reaches for his briefcase. You smile in response, waiting for him by the door. "Did you meet the boys?"</p><p>"Briefly, I can see why you like them." You answer, stepping through the threshold and pausing as David locks his office before taking your hand in his and leading you down the stairs toward the team.</p><p>Emily smirks at you, her eyes zoning on the faint handprint on your neck. "Have fun?"</p><p>"Plenty." You wriggle your eyebrows.</p><p>JJ shakes her head at your antics. "We're headed home, I'll see you all next week." David turns to see if you're ready, waiting as you say your goodbyes. Walking toward the elevator, David wraps his arm around your shoulders, your fingers still interlocked and your side pressing against his. It's a first for Luke and Matt to see David so relaxed, and they can't help but smile when they see how in love he is with you.</p><p>The elevator doors slide shut, and David wastes no time in swooping down to kiss you. "I love you." He murmurs against your lips, not yet wanting to pull apart.</p><p>"I love you." The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal the car park. "What do you want to do when we get home?"</p><p>"As long as I have you all to myself and you're naked, anything will do." You shake your head, lightly smacking his chest as he laughs. "I'm serious though," He stops by your car. "You're not going anywhere for the next couple of days, mainly because you won't be able to walk, but also because you're not leaving my side."</p><p>"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap. Thank you all so fucking much for the love and support. I really hope you all enjoyed this Rossi fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I do have another one in the works, keep an eye out for it within the next week, it'll be titled; Deceit.</p><p>If you happen to see the chapters being reposted, it's because I'm editing it.</p><p>Until then, peace out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>